Calamity Hoppers
by C.R.Martin
Summary: I search for power. All to find the most frightening one. Now, the demons I never noticed surface from within me. Have I made the right decision?    Rated T for mature themes, violence, coarse language and blood.
1. Genesis

The world was not always as peaceful and tranquil as it is now. No. In fact, it was on the brink...long ago.

Centuries ago, a titanic beast set foot on this very planet. All life that had the misfortune of crossing its path was completely destroyed. Its power insurmountable. Reinforced by its terrible appearance. As days pass, cities turned to ruins. More blood was spilt. Hopes were crushed. The light was sure to have been sealed away.

Just as all hope had disappeared, a bright ray of light pierced through the grim and gray space. Almost as a sign of hope, two silhouettes descended from the light. The people were enchanted. And at the same time frightened.

"...Fear not", one of them started to speak, as though they were able to read the people's hearts.

And then, the other spoke as well. "Do not let this foul creature overwhelm you. A stronger power... A power to overcome all tribulations. Lying dormant in you."

"You must summon it. Call on it. Together as one world. One people."

"And with it and each other, you will defeat this monster..."

"Your combined faith can trump anything... If you are willing."

"We will join you. So please, do not be afraid."

"Together as one world. One people."

"Those who are willing... Step forth. And accept the destiny of your world into your hands. You have been given the right to live. Prove yourself worthy. Join the both of us. And vanquish this Infernal Beast!"

The people were moved. Still, there were those who are afraid. Yet those willing to make the change also stood. Those who mustered the courage joined the two knights of hope, clad in armors of red and blue. The combined power of the people. Along with the knights' aid.

Finally. After much bloodshed, much suffering, the battle is won. The war had ended. The world was for the people to reclaim. From that day forward, the war was known as "the Black Brigade". The terrible creature was dubbed as "the Infernal Beast", or "It".

Had they not been guided by these two knights, the greater strength of the people could not be summoned. The world would have been sure to end. Time's march would come to an eternal halt. As a symbol of gratitude, a monument was crafted in the knights' image. Its epitaph: "Those who are set apart from this world. Those who helped its people reclaim it."

But the knights realized that their existence in the world was too good to last. They chose to pass their teachings, their strengths, and their spirit. Knowing that the people were strong enough should their bond remain unbroken. From generation to generation. An inherent art...the art of Woo Foo was born. The knight in blue – "The Mediator" – passed on the spiritual arts. The knight in red – "The Governor" – taught the people the martial arts and weapon-oriented combat.

These teachings would live on...

...up until the present day...


	2. Under the Sun

I give out a little sigh. Lying down on the grass. Eyes closed and focused on the sun.

Training was supposed to be my top priority. But my laziness got the better of me. I had barely touched the punching bag on the other side. Or even perform my routinely chin-ups. With nothing else in mind to do, I am trapped in my boredom.

"This blows", I whine for a little. Then I started reconsidering what to do. "Maybe...just ten... Yeah. Ten'll be fine."

With a renewed frame of mind, I walk over to the bars. I realize that doing something made time move faster, interesting or not.

I grabbed the higher bar. And lifted myself up. Each pull accompanied by my counting.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

"Four."

"Five."

"Six."

"Seven."

"Eight..."

Everything ran smoothly. My chin-ups were as robust as ever. They weren't meant to be second to none, but they do build me up. All went accordingly. Until...

"Yang!" My grip slips the minute I heard the voice.

"AAH!" I land violently on my back. Groaning as soon the chance presented itself. "My back!"

"Come on, bro! Dinner's ready!" My sister called out from the dojo window. Apparently she was not aware of my predicament. That or she did not care at all. It would be pointless figuring out which one of the two was true.

The fall wasn't horrible. But it was surely bad. I have had worse injuries.

I gather enough strength to get back up on my two feet. It looked clumsy. But I managed. Groaning away the pain, I reply rather rudely. "Alright. Alright! Be there in a sec!"

My back still hurt. But not to the point where I'd limp to the dojo. No. I'm not that much of a wuss. The pain turns into a sensation. The sensation eventually dies away.

I walk back into the dojo. Not bothering with my injured ears.

But as soon as I entered, everyone inside paid attention to them.

"Yang, what the heck happened?" My twin sister started.

"Oh, this?" I point out my rabbit ears.

"Yeah. You look like—"

"It was just some training, 'kay? Don't bring it up!" I refused to delve deeper, let alone talk about it in the first place.

"But you look so banged up, it's too funny not to notice." Sis started snickering.

"And YOU caused it!"

"What? Not my fault I have a lazy twin brother." The 'lazy twin brother' part is true for the most part.

"Hmph! I'd rather be lazy than a four-eyed, geeky girl!" All of that was true. Not that I'm stupid and all. I just refuse to put effort. And I most definitely do not want to be bombarded with expectations – a very popular topic in our conversations.

Every time I'd blurt such sexist remarks, Yin would let out a little groan and scream an enraged and scream. She'd even start a minute-or-so-long rant about how I'm "the most insensitive, sexist creature on this planet", as she puts it.

"In case you don't know, I'm REALLY embarrassed to be your sister! People see that I'm living with a pig like you, they'll think I'm a pig too!" That was part of her rant.

The dispute carried on. I tossed out my share, she tossed hers. It didn't bother me. Now that it's become a daily routine.

Our voices boomed across the dojo. Enough to drown out a stereo. We were too loud to even notice that someone was walking our way. Too engrossed to pay attention to the footsteps.

Finally, a single loud bang on the table stopped our argument. A clear white coffee mug. Held by a wrinkled, outdated creature.

"Do you kids do nothing but grope each other's throats all day?" he asks with a trademark short temper.

"Sorry, Master Yo", we lower our heads in embarrassment and regret.

"Dinner ready yet?" Much indifference from an old geezer like him. Normally old people are well-mannered, patient, civilized...you know what I mean.

"Yup", sis reaches for a bowl near the microwave oven, "just let me get these dishes out and—". Then she stops and stares at me. "Yang? Do you mind?"

"Nah", I pretend that I don't understand, "you're doing it right."

"Get over here and help!"

I eventually comply. Taking a pile of utensils and arranging them on the table accordingly. Spoons, forks and knives.

"Just spoons, Yang. Take the forks and knives back." That only meant one thing...

"Sooo... What's for dinner?" Master Yo grew impatient. As usual.

I cross my fingers. Hiding them under the table. Away from Yin. Whispering indefinitely with my eyes closed. "Don't say it. Don't say it. Don't say it..." Repeating myself until my sister approaches the table.

The bowl was in her arms. "My special. My original chilli recipe."

Throwing up was always the first thing in my mind each time Yin says chilli. Not that I hated it. But her 'chilli' isn't very...tolerable. For days I've tried to find the nicest way to explain to her. To no avail. It'd be best if I haven't spoken my mind to her.

"Yaaay..." I give an unenthusiastic cheer. Leaning my head on my hand.

"Oh come on, Yang." Yin places the bowl on the table. The way she spoke. She could see through my sarcasm. Not that it was hard at all.

Chilli...right in front of me. One big bowl of slop, as I prefer to call it. How could any creature find this edible?

"You always outdo yourself, Yin." Says Master Yo, in his usual attempt to give the girl credit.

"Thanks. Nice to know SOMEONE appreciates." Yin gives me a cold glare.

"Keep glaring, sis. You won't hear a single complement from me." I grab my spoon and scoop up as little chilli as possible.

Having been forcefully fed my sister's chilli, I've grown to tolerate it. Not like it. But bear even its sight until I was the only figure left at the kitchen table.

I take my spoon and scoop my batch. Master Yo was smiling inside. With food near him, it was no surprise. Yin took her batch. Rather carefully at that.

"Bon appétit!" She raised her hands high with a wide grin on her lips. So proud of what she had prepared for us.

I leaned my elbow on the table, resting my head on my hand. It wasn't about being rude. I was just...tired.

We started eating. The surreal pace my sister and master were feeding themselves...it was disturbing. Eventually, they slowed down. Their appetite satisfied.

Master Yo gave a sigh. He was about to say something.

"So", he starts staring at me. "How'd training go?"

Should I be disappointingly honest? Or tell a reassuring lie?

"...eh, not bad." I lie.

"Then tell me."

"Huh?"

"What you did for training. Tell me."

"Uh..." The rest of the words do not come out. I try to think about what to say. Eventually... "Around eight..." Some of the truth escapes.

"Eight what?" My sister joins in. Probably just to piss me off.

"Was I talking to you?" I react rudely.

"Answer it", Master Yo crossed his arms. His eyes closed. Not convinced with the answer I gave him.

Too many expectations... I wish they would just disappear. I wish no one would expect anything of me.

I sigh a little. Turning towards my sister afterwards. "Chin-ups, okay? Eight chin-ups. That's it."

"I said twenty chin-ups, Yang. That and thirty minutes on the punching bag, and another thirty on your sword skills." After our last battle, our master has grown even more strict. And less lazy. I couldn't say the same on my behalf.

The words travel into my rabbit ears. Registering.

"I'll get 'em done, 'kay?" I try to shrug off every little syllable that was tossed at me. My appetite starts to fade from all this talking. Not only that, but roughly three quarters of my bowl still had my sister's chilli in it.

That leads me to...

"The same excuse again, Yang?" Yin grinned in a smug manner. No surprise, considering her pride.

"When are you ever going to get serious, Yang? You'll never know when the fate of the world will rest in your little rabbit hands. This is a responsibility you and your sister share. I won't watch you shove your share to her because you're just plain lazy."

That was the last straw... I wanted to point out my master's own laziness...only to realize how less lazy he is now. I wanted to point out how my sister is such a goody-two-shoes...just to consider how my words could be thrown back at me like a pie. I wanted to say how much I care about the world and that I realize my responsibilities...just to think about how both of them would conclude that whatever I say is a lie.

No comeback. No response. No way to stand for myself. I was desperate. Infuriated. Angry. Hurt. Those critical words igniting me like a dynamite.

And then...

I move my chair out of the table. Eyes closed with pride and disgust.

"You guys made me lose my appetite", I point out what I've been feeling during the conversation. "Good night."

Completely drained physically, psychologically and spiritually from the "conversation", I stamp my feet roughly. Causing loud, rhythmic thuds. Becoming louder and louder once I climbed the stairs.

...

...

...

...

...

Seven o'clock. I was lying in my bed. Tucked in my thick blanket. Still awake. I tried to get myself into the habit of sleeping at earlier hours. But there was some unfinished business.

"Everyone...", I whisper to isolate myself from the rest of the dojo. "Everyone's always on my case. I hate it..." And then, as if I were reciting a mantra, I repeat those three words. Escalating in volume more and more.

"I...hate it..."

"I hate it..."

"I hate it."

"I hate it!"

"I HATE IT!"

The louder it was, the more satisfied I became. I didn't care if anyone could hear me... I took a couple of deep, steady breaths. All the screaming took out a lot of me. It was a relief, indeed.

I roll to the right side of the room. Facing the window. Closing my eyes at last.

Maybe... I could rest...

...for now.


	3. Gray

_Wh-where..._

_...am..._

_...I?_

_It's an awfully cold place. The gray coating and the fog matching perfectly._

_There was no one else._

_My voice echoes._

_It was audible..._

_If I were to escape this barren place, I'd have to familiarize myself first._

_There could hardly be anything here. Nothing but the ground that I stand on. I'm a lost rabbit child. My only companions were my sword and my shadow. But I'm not the kind of kid who would just jump to conclusions so soon._

"_Hellooooooooooooo!" I call out. To no avail. No one answered._

_I try to call out to everyone I know. Wandering around. Without any reason to justify all this._

"_Yin?"_

"_Master Yo?"_

"_Lina?"_

"_Roger?"_

"_Coop?"_

"_Dave?"_

"_Anybody?"_

_Anybody! Anybody. Anybody... anybody... ... ..._

_That last word echoing. It was a sure sign that I was all alone. Lonely. For now, at least. _

_I wanted to run. I wanted to hide. I even wanted to cry. My problems, emotions...they're chasing me in an unbearable game of tag. No one should be sentenced to a place like this. Better in a prison cell than this tormenting, soulless realm._

"_I hope this is a dream", I mumble. Holding my head firmly with both hands. "Please let it be... Please..." A single teardrop...cascading down my face. It crashes into the ground inevitably._

_All of a sudden..._

_Breathing. Echoing in this miserable place... I look around, hoping to find its source. Where could it be coming from?_

_From within the fog, a shadow, no, a silhouette, of what may be a wolf. It looked like its back was turned. Calling out to it rather than staring at it was the better option. I did so, expecting a response._

"_Hey. Uh..." Again, no further words._

_The head started turning...towards me! Perhaps to speak to me. If so, what could it have to say to me?_

"_The Governor..." The phrase rang._

"_The...Governor?" Could he be referring to one of the first Woo Foo Knights? Or maybe the Black Brigade?_

"_His sword..." He must be talking about the massive slab of steel used during the Brigade... "Infernal...Beast... Re...awaken. The...Dividing...War... Woo...Foo...__Grimoire__... Master...Yo..."_

_I was at a loss for words. 'Master Yo' did pique my curiosity. Maybe this wolf and the panda had some sort of...relationship..._

_So much to know. I must know. I reach for the hilt of my bamboo sword. Realizing then the glow it gave off. The warm, white glow. A transformation. It expands in size. The finish on its surface smooth, wide and gleaming. Its hilt longer. A large groove spanning the steel._

"_Wha—", my loss for words was understandable. "This is..."_

_The glow wore off. Soon I grabbed the hilt. Gazing at it. Why is all this happening? Why me? Why now?_

"_You seek higher power...do you, young Woo Foo?" The voice speaks again. _

_I do. A stronger power. I want it. So I can protect everyone better. If I were stronger, then everyone I care about were sure to be safe. My battles would be easier. Everyone can then stop comparing me to my sister._

"_Yeah", I answer. Confident in my word. "I do. I want it. I'll do anything for it. So I can protect everyone."_

"_Very well. I have read your eyes, young knight. There is truth behind them. Yet... I see weariness. Recognize my voice. If you indeed are true to the words you speak, you will search for my voice. Overcome your uncertainties and earn the power you long for."_

_How could I possibly find someone whose face is a mystery to me? Is my only real clue his voice? Probably to ready myself for the difficult task ahead of me._

_As I contemplate, the shadow is about to vanish._

"_Wait!" I reached out towards the fog. "How will I know if you really are real? How will I know that this isn't some stupid hallucination?"_

_The silhouette was disappearing. Just as it did completely, it said one last thing. "I will make sure." _

_I still wanted to talk. I chased after it blindly. Running after a shadow. A dumbfounding voice. This presence knew a lot beyond my years. I've never felt so eager. So engaged._

_Running endlessly, I yell out to the emptiness._

"_Wait!"_

"_WAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIITT!"_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

I mumble indecipherably. Moaning a little. Rocking my bed crazily.

"Wait..." The same word repeated itself over and over. Like a chant.

Through all this violent jerking and incomprehensible sound, I feel like I'm being nudged. Urged. Someone was shaking my body. Forcing me to wake up.

"Yang", this person spoke. "Yang!"

Her voice rose higher, I force myself up, gasping. Breathing very heavily. My eyes wide open, I see my sister. On the side of my bed.

"Oh. It's you, Yin." I started. "Pellets, that was crazy." I breathe a little more. Trying to recuperate from the dream I just had. "Uh. What time's it?"

"Eight-thirty. You've been mumbling for thirty minutes."

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

"I wanted some entertainment. Boy, oh boy, do you put up a great show." A chuckle escapes her mouth. Then, there was laughter from her. Hysterical. She was enjoying my misery. She always did. Each time she got the chance.

"Y'know", I retaliated, "if we weren't related, you'd be dead by now."

"Whatever", she answers with sarcasm. "Now get up. I can't afford to be late for our drills."

I completely forgot. We were supposed to do our weekly Woo Foo drills. To pave the road to achieving the Master rank. There wasn't any time to clean myself up. I raced down the stairs and into the backyard.

Right in front of me were a group of other creatures. A female dog in a vibrant purple dress. A chicken with glasses. An uninteresting tree stump. A form of beast in his adolescent stage. And some sort of hybrid between a hobo and an ogre.

I stood in front of them as though I was leading a group of revolutionaries. Speaking skin-piercing words.

"Okay. Listen up. As a Woo Foo knight, you have to know that you can push yourselves beyond what you can do. So today, the drills will be considerably more difficult. Now. You guys ready?" We were supposed to supervise them in their drills. Not actually do them.

Together they respond.

"Yeah!"

"You betcha!"

"Always am, bawk bawk."

"I've never been this ready."

"Sorta."

There were footsteps approaching. The door slides open one more time. Out of the darkness, I feel Yin's presence approaching.

"You ready, bro?" she asks.

Without a second thought, I answer. "Of course... Alright, you pansies. Let's get started!"


	4. Alive Yet Dead

There's nothing...

The space is completely dark...

Only my voice keeps me company...

I hunch my body for protection...

For isolation...

Nothing else in my possession...except for a small iaidou sword...and the only form of clothes on my back... A brown long coat...

For so long, I've been forced to keep my eyes closed...

Sleeping...

Slumbering...

Waiting for the moment...

My body keeps struggling, but it's unable...

Reminding me of how powerless I currently am...

Finally, I hear a crack. A small beam of light breaks the darkness. My time has come... I will make my inherent art known to the world.

"And so it starts once more", I exhale, capturing the light with my body. Opening my eyes. Escaping my suspended state. My tail revealing immediately. "It's about time."

With all my strength, I cling towards the wall. Grabbing my sword with my mouth. I gather even more strength to scale the wall.

My claws dug deep into the rocky surface. I climbed fiercely. Soon I could feel something foreign. Something...warm. I made it. But what I saw wasn't what I expected. I arrived at a wasteland. A battlefield? No... The remnants of some villain's lair...? More likely.

"This is..." I'm still dumbfounded. "No. There's supposed to be a building here. Where the heck is it?"

I look around a little more. Hoping my confusion would break. But I see nothing. Nothing at all. Just rubble. Dust scattered everywhere. I'm still confused, but I'm more than convinced.

"So that's how it is", I reach a conclusion.

Before I acted any further, I closed my eyes.

_I saw a rainy day. A beautiful maiden was carrying a child on her back. The child secure in a snug and protective pouch. Parent and child._

_The strap tied around the pouch broke. Unfortunately, the mother was completely oblivious to what had happened. As the pouch landed on the ground, it rolled towards somewhere. Fate working her mysterious hands as usual. _

_The pouch rolled towards an Asian-modelled building. Coming to a stop. The child started crying. _

_From the doors of the house, an old panda steps outside. He takes the pouch. Opening it to reveal a tiny wolf pup. Crying for someone to hold him. And as though it was for the first time, there was a smile on the panda's face. A reassuring smile. _

_Since then, the panda and the wolf spent many days, years in fact, together. _

My life flashed before me. Sooner or later, it'll flash before me again.

I stare at the horizon. A resolve newly formed. A dangerous resolve. Stained with blood...

"Yo", I whisper closely. "I _will_ surpass you. You'll see. Whether you're dead or alive, you'll see!"

The Seal must have kept me locked in that Pit for at least a century. Around me, shattered glass – the remnants of the Seal. Standing out from the pile was the largest fragment. So many unpleasant memories that I do not want to explain come flooding back.

I give off a little growl...and crush the largest piece of glass! Breaking it into smaller pieces. Crushing my terrible past with it!

Surely I am alive. Yet I am dead. That is what the world believes. But I stand now. Ready to prove them otherwise. And strike fear into their cores...


	5. Enchanted Woo Foo Blood

"Could we...take...a break?" The living tree stump Dave wheezed.

"Yeah. Enough with this here exertin' and get on with the relaxation." The young Redneckistani Jobeaux demanded. With a hick accent to match.

Everyone else were too preoccupied with heavy breathing to actually talk. The more they complained, the harder I wanted to push them.

Thankfully for them, I was rather merciful today.

"Fine", I sigh. "We've gone pretty much overboard. Right, sis?" I turn my attention towards the pink, identical rabbit next to me.

"Yeah. Hey, since you guys're doing such a terrific job, why don't we go catch a movie? Right now? Our treat."

To be honest, I didn't like the idea. Not because I had no money. I just didn't want to go. Not today. I felt tired, that's all.

"Really, Yin? A movie?" I ask with much discontent.

"What's your baggage now?"

"Nothing. I'm just not going."

"You killjoy." She whines. And then, the dog in the purple dress Lina took a few steps.

"Yeah. Why you gotta ruin it for everyone else?" She added with her usual sass.

They put me on a difficult spot; I really didn't want to go. What difference does it make anyway if I didn't join them? Is it a crime? Ugh. This thinking gives me a headache.

"Alright. Alright! I'll go. Just promise me I don't end up watching a chick flick." I give in. One too many times perhaps. Everyone smiled, at least. Continuing their chatter.

The walk on the way there was...bearable at the very least. Actually enjoyable. Our chatter was hardly noticed by anyone. We were smiling. Laughing. Making poking fun of each other. All for kicks.

Just as we arrive in front of the ticket booth, we thought about what we wanted. We brainstormed. Yin always tried to organize every choice we made according to a lot of arrangements. Popularity. Budget. Priority. Length. You name it. Okay, maybe that was an overstatement.

More chatter ensued.

"How about..."

"Why don't we take a look at..."

"Iono. This doesn't look _that_ bad."

"Now who'd wanna see that?"

"A little on the overrated side, dontcha think?"

The argument continued; it was going nowhere at all. I acted like a parent. Like the grown up in the bunch – another first for me. Giggling and smiling in amusement at petty topics the children would rave about.

All of a sudden...

My vision distorts. Everything I see...all in gray. With static to match. Like an old, broken television. And a movie only our ancestors would bother watching.

Everything moving was slow. There was no sound. Just the strange static.

And then...I see...something approaching me. An enigmatic presence. I can't make out the face. Though it looked like it was wearing a long coat. With pride in its stride.

This figure got closer. I make out its face...and see a wolf. Fur gleaming a bright silver. His eyes cold and piercing. A large scar spans his mouth. A brown long coat covering most of its body, revealing what appears to be a six-pack. On his lower body, I find a pair of loose pants – the half of a martial artist's gi. Barefooted as well.

But the most notable of his features was that particular thing he held in his hand... A small sword sheathed away from the naked eye. This could mean... If he's dressed like this, then...

A bizarre sensation rushes through my veins. Luring me. Seducing me to no end. I couldn't move my body except for my head, in order to keep my eyes on this wolf.

What is this...crazy feeling? Am I hallucinating again? No. It's too real to dismiss as a hallucination.

The wolf carried on; he did not even mind me...or even notice me. Not even a quick glance. His back turned. Long coat blown by the wind...

Whoa", I mumbled in bedazzlement; the work of a strange force... Why is this all happening anyway?

Someone then starts calling me. Repeating my name again and again.

"Yang..."

"Yang."

"Yang!"

My vision turns back to normal; everything is what it seems again. Once I awaken, I see everyone crowding me. They're too close, it startles me. "Ah!" I must have dozed off for longer than usual. They're thinking that I'm daydreaming.

"Dude, what's wrong?" my monstrous 'friend' Roger asked.

"Yeah. You seem completely out of it." Lina added.

"Yang. What's the matter?" Sis feigned concern. At least that's what I've always told myself.

I look around me, formulating a valid answer. Finally, I respond. "It's nothing. Come on, I'll get us some seats."

Even after denying to everyone about what I've been through, I can't help but find this wolf person in every turn.

The dream. This wolf.

My blood starts howling. Louder than ever. This Woo Foo blood...

Maybe...this is what that insane dream was about?


	6. Liquor, Bar, but Never A Drunkard

This place looked much different than the one I've lived in. Machines and technology weren't as commonplace. Everything was simple. People aren't easily worked up. People learned how to let the smallest things slide off their shoulders.

But now...

The populace made many advances. Technology made everything simpler and more complicated at the same time. Nothing I can't adapt to.

I see a bar. Or a pub. Or something like that. A giant neon sign towers beside it. "Wild One's Bar, Beats and Billiards". The sign decorated with music notes, a glass of liquor and a pool cue with a set of billiard balls. Matching the words appropriately.

The lights were on. It was still open.

I made it through the entrance. Finding villainous faces here and there. All staring at me the second I entered. Pool tables by the left side. The bar part on the right. With a jukebox at the right as well. Playing country music. How fitting for villains. But I don't care. These creatures could stare at me all they want. They can think about me all night long. I don't care. I want a drink.

Everyone inside continued staring at me, as I walk to the table in front of me. The bartender behind it was wiping a set of glasses.

She catches sight of me, knowing exactly why I'm here. Just like a bartender would, she asks politely, with a thick country accent. "How can I help you, sir?"

Responding to the question, I pull out an empty chair, replying as soon as I sat. "I'll have that one." I point to a bottle on display that reads 'Theory'.

"Won't be long. But I gotta warn ya." She nudges her head towards the big gang of creatures behind me. Continuing as she finished. "I'd watch my step 'round here if I were ya."

Hearing those words made me chuckle. I'm not powerless. No. I'm full of it. Being confident and arrogant are two different things. But people consider me the latter. "Don't worry about me. What happens to me is my own shit to worry about."

In a loss for words, she takes a glass and fills it with the liquor I asked for. The glass filled with fizz. It had a deep yellowish hue.

With much certainty I give the drink a small sip. Paying no mind to the piercing eyes staring at me. The strong, slashing taste would be too much for an average creature to tolerate. It's not that much of a bother to me. It's more like a rush, in fact. The instant the bitter taste rinses your tongue.

Someone starts approaching me. Footsteps pounding over and over. All to stop me from enjoying a drink. When it finally reaches me, I feel it tapping me. No. Poking me, actually.

"Excuse me", a voice comes out of nowhere, close to me. I turn towards its source, and find some sort of bug with a purple cape on its back. Its lower legs holding its hips.

"What?" I answer back, indifferently.

"Um, do you not know what this place is?" From the sound of his voice, I don't know if it even _is_ a 'he'.

"Isn't it obvious?" Lacking the most faint trace of interest in this insect, I turn my head away from him. Sipping at my drink some more.

The bug had not yet left my side. Obviously he had a problem with my being in this bar. And just as obviously, if he doesn't get away from me in the next minute or so, I'd drag his face across the pavement.

He leaps in front of me, grabbing me by my coat. His voice turning cold significantly. "Don't turn away from me. This is a bad guy's bar; villains only. Now I'm telling you this once. Get out of here! Or face the wrath of Carl, THE EVIL COCKROACH WIZARD!" Such emphasis and emotion on that last one. I give a small chuckle, amused by the poor threatening attempts of this 'cockroach'.

I answer with a warning of my own. "And _I'm_ only telling you this once", I lean my face on his, my voice lowering considerably, "let go of my coat."

Not even words could deter this fool. Heck, no one in this bar could be scared of me, a teenage wolf trying to stand out with his brown long coat. Trying to act tough with a sword on my hand.

I was confident in my own power; I had a lot of it to spare. But I try to keep my emotions in check. Not to let them get the best of me.

"Are _you_ actually threatening me?" This roach continued.

"Are _you _still talking to me?" I retaliated rudely.

Now he starts over enunciating his words. "We don't want you here. Get out. Get it? Villains only. Bad guys! Criminals! E-V-I-L people only!"

"Fine. How 'bout this? I'll take on all of you guys..." I point my finger across each 'villain' in the bunch. Making my intentions crystal clear. "One of me against a bunch of you. Whaddya say? You guys kick my ass, I leave. But if I kick all your asses, I'm staying. Well?"

Several seconds later, everyone in the bar was laughing. Guffaws contained by the walls. Hysteria took over. Each and every one of them.

They thought I was joking. I was dead serious; fighting ran in my blood. Any challenge given to me, I'd gladly take.

The laughter started to die down soon. The lot of them started saying, blurting out sentences. One after another. The way these words were spoken were much different than the last.

"We're not gonna fight you."

"We may be evil, but we take our job seriously."

"It is clear that we would outnumber and outmatch you. Not only would you have wasted your time, and your life, but you would have wasted ours."

"Uh, I'd watch what you say if I were you, wolf man."

"Men. How typical. Always boastful, yet they can never deliver."

Such a pity. None of them accepted my challenge. Out of pride, they refuse. It had been roughly a century or so since my last battle. This could have been the perfect opportunity to regain my form, and let the blood flow again.

Finally, I decided. I'll just have to goad them into battle.

I give a little sigh, and speak a sarcastic sentence. With a smug smile on my face. "Fine. Guess it can't be helped. Didn't know the villains in this town are complete wimps. Oh well."

Like an angry mob, they cry out. "What?"

"Yeah, that's right. Total wusses. Turning down a challenge just like that. I dunno whether to tremble in fear or laugh."

Finally, they accept.

The cockroach spoke on their behalf. Albeit very angrily. "Alright. Fine. Let's just take this outside so we can get on with our lives. Come on, everyone. I wanna teach this mutt a lesson."

All the villains in front of me started rushing outside, enraged, insulted and humilitated. Ready to punch me, kick me as they will.

Again, the cockroach warns me. "We'll be waiting. Unless _you're_ the wimp." He storms off in a typical villain-like manner. Waving his cape back. Loud stomps thudding rhythmically.

This is my first battle in roughly a hundred years. My skills might have rusted, I can't say for sure. All the lessons I've absorbed might be completely lost in time. But a challenge is something I cannot refuse. For so long, I've acted mainly on instinct. On impulse. Reacting to every situation in a way I see appropriate. That's exactly what I'm going to do.

This is an opportunity for me to rediscover myself. I can't miss it.

Before I started walking out, the bartender called out to me. Giving me a...less threatening warning.

"You're dancin' with demons fresh outta hell, kid. I hope yer brain ain't saturated when ya ticked them off."

As a sign of confidence, or perhaps arrogance, I reply with much sincerity. Smiling in a reassuring way. Chuckling. "Thanks for the concern. But I've pretty much 'danced' with a few devils myself back in the day."

Every villain in this town waited outside. Waiting for me.

I flex my claws, adjust my coat, and take my sword from the counter. Grabbing it by the sheath. Before I could walk out the door, I breathe out loud. Proving that every decision I make, I make with no regrets.

Outside, as the doors burst open before me, an army of all the evil faces stand before me. If I could defeat them all, I could go back to the bar. All of them would mind their own business.

Most of the faces became so vague. Only a notable few could be easily remembered by my eyes.

An androgynous cockroach...

A proud armored ant warrior with a thick Scottish accent...

A moose with a well-built body and a hollow and empty brain...

A blue-skinned witch taking pride in her gender...

A young woman dressed in the most popular Asian-styled clothing, carrying a large slab of steel she calls a sword...

The list carries on. I could hardly continue. They outnumbered me. But could they outmatch _me_?

The scene became silent for a while. Sure to make the nerves uncomfortable. Our eyes locked at each other.

Breaking the silence, I spin my sword with my hand and tuck it on my shoulder. Taunting the enemy into battle, beckoning them with my other hand. A disgusting grin stretches my face throughout.

"Take your best shot."

It begins. This fight was sure to be monumental. I could feel it in my veins.

Every option was valid. Magic spells were tossed. Punches and kicks whooshed in the open air. Surroundings were put into use. From fire hydrants to street lights to park benches. There was no replacing the rush of successfully parrying each strike and retaliating. Each sword stroke, I deflected. Objects thrown at me were thrown back. Magical projectiles were tossed aside. Bodies were flying. Crashing violently on the pavement. Bystanders around were wise enough to move away.

One hellish skirmish. One victor.

One by one, I struck everyone down. Leaving claw marks and cuts on their bodies. As one would put it, 'knocking the wind out of them' with every punch and kick.

It all came down to me and Carl. The last ones standing. Everyone else was exhausted. Stains of blood covering the fallen bodies.

The cockroach started wheezing for air. There was nothing but disbelief and fear in his eyes.

"No...way", he struggled. The poor fool. "Who...are you...?"

"Don't worry about that right now", I answered, maintaining my posture. Holding my sword outwardly.

Crossing my arms up high and hunching forward with bent knees, the earth beneath me starts to shake. I gather all of my energy. Sheer concentration. Nothing but. Everyone around felt it. I still got it.

"What is this?" Carl was even more dumbfounded that time around.

I give a loud yell. "Woo Foo AURAAAAAAAA!" An even louder howl followed. Large quantities of energy surround me. A large, radiant and powerful afterimage glows around my body. Shaped like a wolf. Just like me. Probably _the_ trademark Woo Foo technique – the Woo Foo Aura.

Each movement I make is mirrored by the aura. From a punch in the air to a simple snap of a finger. I'm like a puppeteer. This aura is the marionette I control. A towering tyrant of sheer strength.

But for now, I simply placed one hand around my waist. Slouching slightly to that particular hand.

Carl was trembling. Fear had completely consumed him. The look on his face, his uncontrollable shaking...it was all too priceless. He was about to beg for mercy. His eyes say so.

"What's the matter?" I ask, with a smile the greatest sadist would put on his face. "Don't tell me you're getting scared. Lost your balls already?"

The roach screams in fear. Valuing his life more than ever. But this is the first time I've ever seen him. I can't say for sure.

He tries to run. I stop him dead on his tracks. Laying my foot down, literally. The aura's weight too much for this insect.

Should I finish him? Or do I act all saintly and benevolent?

When you win an easy win, is it really satisfying? Is it uplifting in any way? Does the thrill die away? I didn't expect a short and straightforward battle. No. If my opponent is incapable of landing a single blow to me, the fight would be a complete waste of time and effort.

Thinking about this, I've made my decision. I sigh a little. "I expected a little more than this. How disappointing."

I lift my foot off the insect, feeling benevolent. The aura completely disappears. My presence was made known across town.

This was the first step. If all went according to plan, I can spread the art, the culture of Woo Foo across the globe.

Staring at the horizon, I think carefully. My tail wagging all the way.

No. This isn't just about letting the world know about the Woo Foo name; that's not my only priority.

This is also about me repenting.

My redemption.

Cleaning the slate.

Wiping my sins away.

My first sign of redemption – I turn to the fallen Carl.

"Be thankful. You won't know what it's like to die." Still, those words feel cold.

I spin my sword around in my hand before coming to a stop. Thrusting it outwards. Waving my coat towards Carl before walking away from the scene.

Redemption is a difficult thing. Admitting that you _have_ committed a sin is just as hard. But I've made up my mind. I want to wipe the slate clean. I know I can repent. Anyone can. I swore on my Woo Foo blood that I would...


	7. Academy

_Hello, readers. Sorry if I haven't made myself known yet. You may also find me on YouTube as 'rmnhn'. This is my very first 'Yin Yang Yo!' fanfiction. I've put a lot of thought and love into this. Constructive and helpful reviews/feedback are always welcome. Please don't be afraid to tell me what you think._

The schoolhouse was bustling with children. Most of them even younger than us. No word in any language could summarize the diversity in species that populated this small building.

Felines. Reptiles. Amphibians. Domestic birds. You name it. Everyone was so different...

Different...

What's so frightening about being different? We're all already different from the get-go. Why worry about it later when we notice it?

Here I go again, asking myself pointless questions. I put my elbow on the teacher's desk, resting my head on my hand. Waiting for my sister to come through that door any minute.

Just like a typical classroom, the Woo Foo Academy schoolhouse had rambunctious creatures that barely pass for children. Each one doing something different. Conversations. Paper ball throwing. Spit ball contests.

Let me elaborate...

Ever since the fight with Eradicus, the social consensus on Woo Foo changed so much. Many became eager to learn. People wanted to learn at least the most basic magic spell. Some wanted a deeper understanding on the pressure points in the body. Most of these people were children.

The very meaning of hope, the future – every single child. The thought of passing on the art and culture of Woo Foo came into mind.

By nurturing and enriching these children, guiding them all throughout and passing on the lessons we ourselves learned, peace was sure to remain in the world.

That was how the Woo Foo Academy came to be.

Yin and I were the entire student council and faculty. Yo was best described as an alumnus of some sorts. I supervised everyone. Yin was more of the teacher. Though I do some teaching myself.

Normally, Yin was the one waiting on me. It was the other way around today.

The children grew more and more restless. Everything they were doing was taken to the next level.

From this wild bunch, a young girl fox with light blue fur and a brown bush of hair rose from her seat. There was something about her that I am unable to decipher. Even Yin notices it. We could feel it.

She came closer.

"Um, Mister Yang", she says wearily and with regard. "When do we start?"

"Huh? Oh. It's you, Weiss. Just wait. Yi—I mean 'Miss Yin' should be coming through that door any second now." I continue staring at the door, thinking about what I've said. Realizing that I can't take it all back, despite what people say.

"'Kay." Weiss proceeded back to her seat.

Everyone in the room was forced to wait exactly another minute. Then the sound of the door sliding open was heard. A signal for all the students to stop what they were doing and go back to their seats. Bright sunlight pierced its way into the classroom. Footsteps crashed inside.

My younger twin sister walks in. Textbooks tucked around her arms. She was wearing a pair of glasses. Probably to look smart, or maybe to look the teacher part. Such a snob.

She walks towards me and drops the books on the desk. Ready to greet everyone. "Good morning, everybody."

"Good morning, Miss Yin. Good morning, Mister Yang." In harmony, they all answer back. Some indifferently. Some brightly.

"Yeah, hey." I respond just as unenthusiastically.

Today's lesson was supposed to be Medical Applications in Woo Foo. About how Woo Foo knights tend their wounds during any situation. Being able to apply magic spells into the treatment of wounds, lacerations and ailments. Survival methods used by our ancestors... All that.

"Okay everyone", Yin started, with a whiteboard marker in her hand. Continuing as she wrote the topic down on the board. "This week, we will be covering Medical Applications in the Art of Woo Foo. Remember, kids. Woo Foo is not just an art..."

The entire classroom finishes the phrase. Literally taking the words out of my sister's mouth. "It's also culture."

"That's right. Now. Back then, when all this technology wasn't found yet, Woo Foo knights incorporated several medical spells to tend different wounds and sicknesses. These spells were incredibly strong that they can cure _any _disease and bruises you can think of. At that time, this was the most popular method of treating wounds and sicknesses." Sis was pacing back and forth at different intervals. Hands behind her back. I looked on at the lecture.

She pauses, giving a little sigh. Regretting what she's about to say next. "Years and years later, everything changed. Technology was introduced. Scientific breakthroughs were made. New ways to cure diseases and tend to the injured were discovered. Everyone started shying away from the method that Woo Foo brought to the world. To them, technology was fast, easy and revolutionary. It's like...it's..." The words couldn't come out. Yin didn't want them to.

After a while, they finally do. "It's like Woo Foo disappeared entirely." She puts her head down, holding her forehead and her right eye together.

I traced the solemnity in those words. The disheartening look on my sister's face. She must've felt awful when she discovered all this. How Woo Foo was completely forgotten by the world. How the culture was lost in time. I couldn't stand in that room. Not another minute having to deal with this fact.

Moving away from the wall I leaned to, I approach my sister. Sharing the same discouraging face. I speak beneath my breath, yet enough for her to hear. "I'll be outside. Tell me when it's my turn."

"Huh?"

"I'm not gonna listen to a sob story." The sentence comes out cold and callously.

"Yang!"

"It's too sappy, it'll suck the life out of my ears if I stay any longer." But to be honest, I'm just as disheartened and discouraged as my sister. Listening to the rest of the story, if it really was _that_ long, would make it worse.

"Alright, fine. You're way too distracting, anyway." I start to walk away just as she finishes.

Sliding the door closed, I walk down the stairs and sit against the wall. From the distance, I clearly hear Yin continuing with the lecture. Her voice was muffled by the walls. But I could hear her just fine. I _am_ a rabbit, after all.

"Sorry about that, class. Now, let's talk about resources that were used back in the day. Woo Foo knights would often find different types of plants to treat whatever injury or illness they endured. You'll find on page thirty-four a complete chart of these different plants and flowers, but please do that in your own time. But we _will_ discuss one particular flower that stands out the most: the Azure Flower."

The Azure Flower... I remember seeing them in Yin's notebooks... A radiant, crystal clear blue flower emanating a wonderous aura. It was known for its light blue petals that were longer than its stem, the amazing remedial qualities of its pollens and the great lengths a single creature would go to obtain or simply see one. Only a few would find, let alone touch, one of these flowers and live to tell of it. Rubbing the flower pollen on any sore or wound would cause it to vanish. Swallowing it can rid you of whatever sickness you had.

Another voice then started. It was Weiss. It took a while before she spoke though. She must be asking a question. Raising her hand so she can be called. "It even gets rid of cancer?"

"That's right, Weiss. Even cancer."

I put myself deep in thought with that word...cancer. Throughout the course of the lesson.

Weiss's mother currently has stomach cancer. The bad news had just struck her two months ago. How it happened, only she knows. She probably wanted to save herself the heartbreak and not explain it to us. Still, she manages to crack a smile and maintain it. Even after bottling up all her emotions, she stays strong. Not letting anything sway her. I never realized how someone of this girl's age could be so...well-built.

Before long, I had been deep in thought for too long. I reach out into my right pocket. Revealing my mp3 player. I close my eyes as it played _Jesus _by Gackt. The melody sinks in. My brain absorbs the lyrics like a sponge soaking up every last drop of water. Even when I was deep in slumber.

* * *

Two o'clock in the afternoon. My brother stands in front of the classroom. Whiteboard marker in hand. "The History of Woo Foo Weaponry" written in red ink on the board for everyone to see. It was my turn to lean back against the wall. To observe my brother's "lesson".

Yang touched his chin, thinking. The first time in a long time. No. That was just my way of having 'poking fun' with him. But he never really does take my choice of words very well. Perhaps I should consider my choice of words for once.

The lesson starts. Yang starts speaking, in a clear, instilling voice. "Can anyone tell me the Twelve Woo Foo Crystals? Anyone remember them at all?"

No hands were raised at all. Very few were hesitantly raised. To Yang, Weiss has always stood out. Like a black sheep. Or the runt of the litter. She raises her hand.

"Weiss?"

She answers, with uncertainty in her words. "They're, uh...Fire, Water, Lightning, Ice, Wind, Earth, Dimension, Time, Space, Life, Darkness and, uh, Light... Right...?"

"Correct." That said, Yang's lecture continues. He was like a preacher speaking a sermon for a church. "Now, as we've looked at last week, these Woo Foo Crystals were crafted by the hands of the Mediator. Each one of them is infused with her powerful magic. But the power of these things are so frightening that using at least one of them too much WILL tire you out..."

Hearing how Yang delivered those words, I was stunned, to be frank. I knew that there was potential in him. But I never really thought about the possibilities of him putting all that into use. Then again, he did say he wanted to avoid being bombarded with expectations, particularly by me and Master Yo. If I were him for at least one day, I could at the very least get a single glimpse of what this feeling is like.

"And now...", Yang exclaims. He starts writing large Kanji characters on the board. The grating sound of the marker matching very well with the complex patterns being written. Beneath the letters are the Romaji form. Reading _Kami no Gofu_.

"Moving on. We are going to look up on the Talismans of Woo Foo Elders. Note these Japanese Kanji characters, everyone. These say _kami_, or 'god', and _gofu_, or 'talisman'."

Weiss raises her hand again. Words start to come from her mouth. "And that means that _no_ is sorta like 'of' or kinda like saying that something belongs to something...right?"

"Yes, that's exactly what it means..."

As the lesson continued, I can't help but think hard again. These so-called _Kami no Gofu_, or 'Talismans of the Gods' as a loose translation... Weapons of frightening power. While the Mediator used her magic to create the Woo Foo Crystals, these weapons were forged by the hand of the Governor. Only those with a hardened will could harness the power sleeping inside these weapons – the ultimate last lines of defense, should all else fail.

I break out of my trance just in time to pay attention to my brother's words. "Alright. I guess that just about wraps it up for this week. Don't forget your exam in two weeks time, everyone." That's right. Yang, Master Yo and I have planned out an exam to finish this semester.

That was the end of the day. Everyone was hurrying. Packing all their supplies back into their bags, eager to race out the door. As the room clears out, I notice Weiss slowly putting away all her things. She takes a pile of paper and walks towards the desk.

Getting closer to the desk, she starts speaking to Yang. "Here's that presentation I was supposed to give last week, Mister Yang."

"Thanks, Weiss." He had something else to say. But he was too preoccupied by the look on that little fox girl's face. A different set of words come out instead. "Uh, is something wrong?"

"Nah. It's nothing." A convenient lie. The kind that people say to help them get by.

"Well that's not what your face says. Are you sure it's 'nothing'?"

"Yeah. I'll be alright."

Yang let out a deep breath and walked out of the desk. Getting closer to Weiss. Crouching down to her size, holding her shoulders for comfort. The next few words escaping his smiling mouth. "This isn't exactly like me. But for you, here goes. If you ever feel like you need to get something out in the open, come to me. 'Kay? I'm not really like this all the time, but I don't want to see my star student with a frown on her face."

Those words were enough to make Weiss crack a smile herself. And so did I.

"Alright", Weiss nods. "I'll try not to bottle it all up. It's not really healthy. Especially for a kid like me."

Yang lets out a chuckle, watching the little girl leave.

My twin brother... My older, often aloof, twin brother, actually caring for someone. That's another in his list of firsts-in-a-long-time. I approach him as he himself packs away his things, letting out what I really felt about all this in the form of words. The lesson. His supporting attitude to Weiss. Everything.

"That was pretty amazing, bro." I smile at him. Albeit cheekily.

He continued packing. No answer at all. That cold stare had returned. By the time he finished packing, he gazed at the door. Finally responding, rather coldly. "Whatever." The answer left me emotionally and spiritually drained. With an answer like that, how could I not be?

I follow him outside the sliding door. He walks at a faster pace; something's on his mind. As he reaches the dojo, I follow the trail he had left.

In front of me is the kitchen. By the table is a backpack with quite a few things in it. The refridgerator door was open. There was clatter and banging. I move towards the door and find Yang, searching for food. Probably to pack up in that backpack lying around.

"Yang...", I try to gain his attention.

"What?" His voice didn't sound too joyful.

"What is all this?"

"Why the hell do you care?" He had enough food in his hands. Enough for a few days or so. With the backpack opened up, I glance at it. Inside, I find some clothes. Is he... No, that can't be. We may find each other annoying time to time, but... No. He wouldn't. Could he...?

"Yang... Are you..."

"Don't get the wrong idea, Yin. I'm just going away for a while. Dunno when I'll be back, but I'm going anyway."

"But why?" This idea is distressing me. To no end.

"I'm not mad, if that's what you're thinking." He lifts his backpack, resting it on his shoulders. "Let's just say that...there's something I need to look for."

"What the hell are you looking for?"

He raises his voice in response. "Do you always have to know? And since when are you this clingy?"

This conversation grew louder that it even woke Master Yo up. Footsteps started thumping. Getting louder, getting closer.

As he was walking, he joined in. Loudly. "What are you two yapping about now?"

The air around my brother turns solemn. Becoming even more when he approaches our master. When he finally gets close enough, he sighs, ready to speaks. "I need to go away for a while, Master Yo. And no, I'm not moving out."

"You said you were looking for something. What is it?" Yang seems unable to answer the question given to him. He doesn't want to.

"I...uh..." He struggles with his words.

"Just tell us already." I added impatiently.

I realize the uncomfortable position my master and I have put on Yang. And most definitely regret it.

Words later escape in a hesitant fashion from the blue rabbit's mouth. "Actually, it's a someone."

"Who?" Master Yo prods.

"A wolf person."

With those three words said, Master Yo let out a terrifying gasp. His eyelids spread out. Revealing the void in his stare. Yo must have buried something a long time ago. Hoping to forget it in time. People say I'm very perceptive, but this is just a wild guess.

"A...wolf, you say?" The words just barely slip out.

"Yeah. I know it's pretty selfish on my part. But whatever choice I make, I don't regret. I'll gladly take the consequences. I just...really need to do this." My brother averts his attention to me. Smiling at me in a confidence-restoring manner. "I'll be fine. I may be twelve years old, but I'm as tough as nails."

"Okay. Just promise me what you said isn't a lie this time." I didn't think that our master could greenlight this idea. I didn't think that I'd be this confident in Yang as well. Yang, of all people.

With his backpack on his shoulders, he steps out of the dojo. Overcoming the sheer weight on his back. Before he could make any further steps, I run to him. Giving him a huge hug. Teardrops trying to cascade down my fur from my eyes.

"Please be okay", I whisper into my brother's long ear. Still able to keep a smile on my face.

"Sis", he whispers back, embarrassed. "People are staring." I finally let go and wipe my eyes quickly.

Master Yo and I stare at the horizon. Watching as Yang walks forward. Focused. Dedicated. Just when we thought he wouldn't look back, he does. Reminding us how he'll miss his father and his little sister along the way.

The wind starts shifting again. This time around Master Yo. I turn around to look at him. Finding a worried face the instant Yang had finally disappeared from our field of vision. The cheerful face I wore faded slowly. I can faintly hear him whispering something.

"I hope he'll be okay..."

_That's the end of that chapter. And dear readers, please remember that cancer is always a serious issue. Lives change significantly because of it._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gackt or Yin Yang Yo!_

_Special Thanks: GriffinsMustFly for the inspiration and motivation._


	8. Screeches From The Pit

Scars cover my body. Some traces of blood drip out. I breathe heavily. Never was I this desperate. Who knows where I'm going right now? I just need...to get to a suitable place. I just hope that I can make it there...

"Damn", I heave a little. Struggling for air.

Visions start pouring into my head. And I see...two rabbits, both wearing the same martial arts gi. One pink rabbit, one blue rabbit. I stood there as an opponent to them. Assuming a fighting stance. Bracing for their attack.

_Voices then screamed, piercing the air around them._

"_Yin-cinerate!"_

"_Paws of Pain!"_

"_Yuck-icane!"_

_A fierce battle raged on. Those two were on the side of good. I was on the opposite side. The one for wrongdoers. Our attacks clash with much ferocity and velocity. To whose side will the scales of justice tip?_

_Suddenly, a violent explosion. Blanketing everything nearby in dust and smoke. My body felt...numb. The dust and smoke clearing, I laid on the floor battered and bruised; I lost. For the who's-been-keeping-track-of time. To think that I was impervious all this time. Hmph! Cuts and lacerations around my body. Blood slowly spilling out of each one. _

_The rabbit siblings, Yin and Yang, were nowhere in sight. Gradually, my vision turns dark. Eventually, I slip into unconsciousness. This fight took place in the outskirts away from the city. No one was there to notice my body._

By the time I came to, two weeks had passed. Yin and Yang... They have grown stronger. I was stuck in the same old stage. I swore to myself, I will defeat them. No. Kill them is the more appropriate word. Extinguish. Obliterate. Annihilate.

I've wandered around for a few hours now. My struggling takes me to a desolate space – the place where the Night Master's lair once stood. In front of me is something out of the ordinary – a massive, seemingly bottomless hole. And what appears to be glass surrounds it.

"So this is..." This must be... I've heard of this. The Pit... An empty void created for the sole purpose of containing the most powerful and dangerous creature, if there ever was one. This place must be housing powerful Woo Foo energy.

How deep is this thing?

This hole must go on forever. Only someone whose sanity has been absolutely crushed would even think about going down there. Just to make certain, I reach my head out to see what was down there. A faintly glowing light, wanting to shine but is unable. Breathing and hissing, both echoing. Enough to make anyone scream like a little girl. Truly a fool's errand to go down there. And what a fool I was.

Carefully I place one foot down into the darkness, trying not to force my injuries too much. Next comes the other foot. And then the rest of my body. The breathing and hissing continue. Like some annoying noises could scare the heck out of me. How far could I go is anyone's guess. I might not even make it.

"Ah, what the hell?" I spoke recklessly, amidst the shade of black.

Lower and lower I go. The darkness grows thicker. At the same time, the faint light I saw becomes more visible. Brighter. Coincidentally, the noises became louder. I swear I'm hearing things. Next thing I knew, I hear an echoing voice.

"Trespasser!" A deep female voice. As if she were a goddess. The way the word was spoken made me tremble.

Then, another voice speaks. "You climb down the Pit out of complete idiocy! Do you truly regret living?" A male voice. The voice of a deity.

"Wha...?" I try to convince myself that I was hearing things. I wasn't; the voices continue. Alternating.

"Your presence violates this sacred resting place of ours."

"Resting...place?" I repeat the two words that were spoken.

"Yuck, your intentions are visible to us, even if we cannot see." The mention of my name made me gasp, loudly. My name... How in the hell do they know my name?

"You wish to grow stronger. Obtain power to claim revenge, no?" Again...how do they know all this?

"But this place is too dangerous for the likes of you. Sure power abounds here, but you slowly lose your sanity in exchange." What's a little sanity for a lot of power? I say it's a fair deal.

With this in mind, I retaliate. "Whether I'm crazy or not is definitely not up to you! I'm getting a piece of this power, and no creepy voices are going to stop me! Do you get me?"

A large sigh echoes. Actually, make that two sighs, both at the same time. The male voice answers. "Very well. You will gain a fragment of the power that the Pit has to offer..."

"...And with it", the female voice added, "you will know what it means to lose yourself completely in favor of power alone." There was a small break of silence. For a few seconds, there was no noise.

Eventually, the two of them spoke in unison. "This will be your punishment, Yuck!"

A bright flash of light catches me off-guard. Engulfing everything around me. Once more, my body feels strange. This all scared me. There was nothing I could do but scream.

What's...happening to...

...

...me...?

* * *

"Ungh..."

I feel...

...weird...

My body has...never felt...like this...before...

I force myself up, groaning all the way. My eyes open. Before them, I see the empty blue sky. My body lay flat, uneven on the ground. I try to move my arms. Only to see two floating, oozing streams of goo. Then I try moving my legs. It's the same thing – a large stream of goo dripping down endlessly.

Ectoplasm? It couldn't be...

Surprisingly, I can still stand. Along with being able to grab a small stone from the ground. I scan the rest of my body. From my torso, to my rabbit ears... This can't be happening. This _isn't_ happening! All of a sudden, the part where my arms should have been form into two separate swords. They were definitely attached to me. So I try and swing them around.

After that, they turn into what appear to be large cannons. Shooting at the distance. Setting off a large explosion. As a way to tell me that this may not be all bad. Not only that, but my face still feels fine.

An evil smile surfaces on my face. I scoff to the wind. "Hmph! You call _this_ a punishment?"

Now I'm ready. The power of the Pit...mine to own. With this, I can settle the score. I can get revenge. I can put an end to those goddamn rabbits. The city will never be the same. Everyone will witness my wrath. Everyone will fall to their knees.

"Just you wait, Yin and Yang", I hurry towards the city, lunging forward. Moving at an unreal pace. Chuckling to myself, in a sickening way.


	9. Not By Myself

I wander aimlessly. There were no buildings. No houses. No one. Just trees and vegetation. Finding some place to call it a day. A place where no one else would bother going. This forest might be too large even for me. But it's quiet. So tranquil. Wildlife made their sounds in harmony. Like there's neither rhyme, reason nor the need for them.

Deep into the forest I go. The _Vivace Forest_, as referred to by the people back in the city… I kept my eyes forward; there's no looking back. And then…the sound of water trickling down. Crashing gently. It came from the eastern side of this place. Curiously and cautiously I walk towards the source of the sound. The trees gradually decreased in numbers the closer I came.

A mist blocks everything; I'm very close. Grabbing the hilt of my sword, I draw it, revealing a curved groove and spinning it with my hand. Slashing through the thickness with ease. The fog opens, and I beheld a rocky pool with a waterfall above it – a hot spring. Several small cascades separating from the stream.

"Whoa…" I had no other words to describe all this. The beauty of it all… Isn't there a place like this anymore?

Walking around for hours took a lot out of me. Made me sweat, too. I approach the water, touching it with my claw. How warm. How pure. I've decided. With no hesitation, I cast aside my sword to a nearby tree. Soon, I proceed to remove everything. From the coat on my back to the loose pants around my legs. Exposing my toned body, covered in countless cuts and scars. I hang my coat on a tree branch. But the pants remain in my hands for a little while.

"Maybe jeans aren't a bad idea." I mumble to myself with a smile on my face, staring at my pants – the half of a martial arts gi. All that said, I put them away with my coat.

My attention shifts towards the steaming pool. Carefully, I put one foot into the water. The heat sinks in my skin. I bring the rest of my body in. Letting out a content sigh.

This water… It feels good. I can feel my muscles adjusting to the heat. Quite relaxing. I then look at the waterfall, approaching it slowly. The water crashes down on my head. Every trace of the world literally washes off of me. My worries. My anxieties. Everything meant to knock me and keep me down. All streaming away. With that, I lean against the wall behind. The smile resurfaces on my face.

For a moment, time just drifted by. I paid no notice to it… Registering all the other soothing sounds the forest has to offer into my mind.

But I could not relax any longer. Something was following me, all this time. I considered it best not to let my guard down. After a few minutes or so, I rose from the steaming spring. Droplets of water falling inevitably from my body to the ground. As the canine I am, I shook off every last drop away. Revealing a dry, toned and battered body.

Having finished all this, I reach for the branch where my clothes dangled about. The tree where my sword lay discarded. I grab every bit of fabric. Clutching to them is a better way to put it. From there, I put them on in a set order. First, my loose, white pants. After that, my longcoat. To complete the visage, I pick my sword up. Gently resting it on my right shoulder.

The presence still follows me; I can feel it. I'm sure to lose my patience at some point. Should I call out to it? And if I did, should I kill it? Should I give him an earful? Or would it all be a waste of my time?

Decision made, I call out. "You just gonna stand there and stare or what?"

I expected a response… Nothing…

I call out again. Frustrated. "You're not making this easy, y'know!" Before I continue, a sigh escapes from my mouth. My tone lightens. "I'm not gonna hurt you. That's what back alleys are for, anyway. If something's eating away at you, I suggest you get it over with already. Having someone stalk me is the last thing I want. Again, I won't hurt you."

The largest rock I see, two ears protrude out of it. Rabbit ears. They start moving; they must have heard what I said. A blue rabbit with a backpack perched on its shoulders emerges from behind the rock. He slowly approaches me, with intentions yet to be determined.

He moves his mouth. Clever words come out of it. "Who said I was scared?"

This rabbit child has been following me all this time. I don't have anything that interesting at all. Why would he waste his time watching my every step? My every move?

"Turn around and walk away, kid." I answer, breaking a swift silence.

"Wait." He pleaded. He had better have a good reason. "I've been looking for you for three days now. There's something about you that's bothering me…"

"And what would that something be?"

Judging by the look on his face, he had something to get out of his chest. Awfully bad. I'm not entirely indifferent. Bringing out the well-mannered person in me, I took the time to listen to his story…

…only to regret absorbing every little detail.

Did he seem crazy to me? That's a 'yes'. Is it at all believable? Not exactly. Am I going to help him? Yeah…

* * *

The hilt of my bamboo sword rubbed itself on my palm. Each stroke building the burning sensation in my skin. My arm felt like it was about to give in. Fall off, even. I breathed heavily. Regaining my composure. It wasn't over. No. Far from it, in fact. It had only just begun. From the look of it all, this is nothing compared to what was coming next.

One big group of targets rise up from the ground. Not the bullseye kind, but the person-shaped ones. Detailed, with a set of limbs, a torso, a head and all that. The drill for today was to slash each target down, split them in half. All in the least amount of time possible.

Across the open distance, my current master, Lupin, stands with peering eyes. His wolf tail wagging at a pacing speed.

What did I get myself into?

"Yang!" His voice calls out to me.

"Yes, sir?" I call back out to him.

"Ten seconds! Cut each one of these targets down in ten seconds! Think you can do that, you smartass whippersnapper?"

Ten seconds? He's gotta be kidding me. My entire body will be reduced to pudding if I keep this up. Is this training or punishment for the wisecrack remarks I kept targeting to him? And what exactly did he mean by 'whippersnapper'?

Again, he calls out to me. To make certain. "Well?"

"Alright, alright!" I yell at the top of my lungs. Kicking the ground once, I mumble to myself. "Stupid dog!"

Without anything else to say, I crouch down in a starting position. Picturing myself in a race, I sprint towards the group of targets in front of me. Maintaining a firm grip on my sword, slashing each one precisely in a blinding pace.

The thought of my arm possibly falling off was almost non-existent. I just…hacked away. My emotions put into every swing, every stroke.

A few seconds passed. I couldn't tell exactly how long, but I came to a stop. Halting in a crouched form. My sword arm stretched across my body, all the way to the other side. Eyes closed. The only noise that could be heard was my heavy heaving for air. Breathing on impulse, and completely wiped out.

Lupin approaches me. Keeping the same strict look on his face on the way. I can feel his eyes scanning my body – a way for him to tell me that I have much to learn. Searching me like a satellite or a surveillance camera.

He was imposing his authority on me. The way he stood in front of me with hands on his hips is evidence enough. His piercing stare reinforced his seniority.

"That was…", he hesitated on his words, "…a little better."

"A little better?" I pouted. As usual, when it seemed like I hadn't improved or anything. "You said 'ten seconds'! Take each target down in ten seconds. That's exactly what I did. I know! I kept count!" Maybe…argue is a more appropriate word. Pouting is best used to describe a much younger child.

"Yeah, I, uh, guess you're right…er, somewhat." 'Somewhat'? Okay, it's official: this is child abuse!

"What?" I rose back on my feet.

"There's no uh, how do you say it, "meaning" in your strikes. How could you not notice it?"

"M-meaning? More of this? Are you serious?" I let out a furious groan. Placing my hands on my head in frustration. With whatever energy I had left, I regretfully use to blurt out again. "This is bullshit."

In an instant, I immediately felt my stomach rocking violently – a sudden impact. A fist managed to lodge itself into my gut. My only reaction was to grunt and cough. I summon the strength to further look at the fist. The arm. Lupin. It was his hand. His arm. He punched me. Knocking the wind out of me.

Quickly he reels his hand back. I knelt on the ground, rubbing the pain away with a single hand. Coughing it all away. Actually, I needed that. Discipline, to be exact.

"I am really getting tired of that." He starts coldly. "This is the _last_ time I'm going to warn you. If you don't want me to hand you your ears, you better watch what comes out of that mouth of yours."

Cut my ears off? How barbaric, even for me.

Master's face turned uneasy all of a sudden. He lets out a sigh. In order to calm himself down. His back towards me, he walks off.

I hear his voice amidst his footsteps. "Follow me, Yang. There's something you should see."

The pain died away. And I did exactly that. Those were sober words he spoke. This 'something' he has to show me must be significant to him. It's the only way I can put it all. But what I do know is that there's likely to be a lecture very, VERY soon.

We followed the same trail. The usual trail that brought us out to the plains and back again. It was quite long and boring. But I have to admit, it's pretty uplifting. Having to admire the scenery decorated with grass, flowers, the open sky and the warm sun. That made the walking part a little less boring.

We walked, and eventually stumbled across a cave. To be more precise, the cave where Eradicus once dwelt before his banishment. I still didn't understand why this place. Why it had to be this place. It feels so barren, homey or not. What was once a vile place of villainy is now replaced by a more accessible dwelling place – my master's home.

Lupin had already gone ahead of me. Way ahead. He stood there, in front of a wall. Where two swords hung on display.

These swords…they look familiar. Out of a textbook or history book. I've seen them, only in images and rough drawings. A large claymore-like blade and one that resembled a Japanese katana… Of course! The Blade of the Governor… And the…Blade of the Mediator…

My master's ears start twitching; he knows I've arrived. He starts speaking. "Yang, come here."

I walk cautiously, wondering what Lupin was going to say to me. When I got within whispering distance, I respond. "Yes, Lupin?"

Both of us became engrossed in these artifacts that hang by the wall.

"Take a look at these."

"Alright."

"Do you know what these are, Yang?"

"The Blade…of the Governor. And the Blade…of the…Mediator. I've only read about them and seen them in pictures and crummy drawings, but… I never thought I'd actually see them in person." The sight of them was…disarming. The way I spoke says just that.

And now… Cue the overly detailed and surprisingly interesting life story.

"Ever since I was a little boy, I've held the very name and culture of Woo Foo close to me. I promised myself to let Woo Foo live on. Protect everything related to it. And even pass it on to the world. To a new generation. These weapons are a few of the many artifacts of Woo Foo I protect. But I realized that I had to become stronger if I were to do all this. I did. And I always remembered why I've done so in the first place. There's a difference between power with and without reason."

I thought to myself long and hard. Absorbing each syllable. In the midst of all this, I could feel Lupin turning to face me. He crouches down, placing his hand on my shoulders. A sober air surrounds us… He continues.

"Yang… Promise me… Promise me that you will never forget what you're fighting for and why. There's no shame in wanting power. But along the way, you might forget exactly the reason you obtained that power in the first place. You'll lose yourself, your sanity, if you do. If you seek power only for the sake of it, you'll crave for it more… You'll go mad… Yang…please promise me you'll remember what I've said…"

Lupin starts gasping repeatedly. Something wasn't right. Yet at the same time, I contemplated on what he told me.

I want this power to protect everything I care about. But Lupin…he acts like I'm doing all this for the heck of it. Still, he does seem to care for my well-being. I guess I didn't realize earlier that we need to be reminded of such important things. No, that's not it. I simply forgot.

After my daydreaming, I pour all my attention to my master, who knelt down on the floor, groaning in agony. Clutching his chest roughly. Seconds later, he lets out a painful scream towards the ceiling. The pressure searing him.

"Lupin!" I yelled, grabbing hold of his shoulders.

The screaming stopped. Replaced by slow, heavy breaths. I just had to help him. I must.

"A-are you alright?" My words shook from what I've just witnessed.

"Yeah…" The response felt…different.

"Are you sure?"

"I said I'm fine! Just a little heartburn." This person in front of me…didn't feel like my master at all. But to my eyes, he still is. Getting back on his feet, he continues. "Yang, there's something else I want to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Have you heard of the Woo Foo Grimoire?"

"The Woo Foo…Grimoire…?"

"You'd think that it's a book of some sorts, but it's not. It's a Woo Foo artifact – a beacon that attracts nearby traces of Fog."

"Fog?"

Fog…the unseeable remnants of the Infernal Beast after its downfall during the Black Brigade. Only the strong-willed, or completely insane, could harness this power. But in retrospect, why would anyone tap into something so dangerous in the first place? Nonetheless, I'd do anything to become stronger. To protect everyone.

My master elaborated on this. "The form the Grimoire comes in is dependent on what the wielder desires it to be. Right now, it is but a mass of Woo Foo energy."

Suspiciously, he places his right hand in his long coat, searching its pocket. He takes out a small sphere that emanated a strong aura.

"This is it."

"This…?" I carefully reach out to just caress it with my fingers. But if he's showing it to me, could that mean…

"I've seen the look in your eyes, Yang." Lupin continued with more befuddling words. "I wondered if you were strong enough to inherit it. Don't think of it as 'the easy way', though. Your training is far from over. But I need to know… Are you ready? Can you harness the Grimoire's power?"

I…think I'm strong enough. That didn't come out right. I _know_ I'm strong enough. Strong enough to harness a dangerous source of power. Convincing myself, I nod to the question. Bowing in respect.

"Yeah. I'm ready…master."

"Okay", Lupin said, in a regretful way. "But I have to warn you, Yang. When you first claim the Grimoire, it will test you."

"Test?" I didn't know where this conversation was headed. And I didn't like it. Not one bit.

"The Grimoire will find out if you are worthy."

"How?"

"Large quantities of spiritual energy will be transfused into your body, as a way to adapt, adjust, to the Grimoire. It will be an excruciating experience. You will either pass the test with flying colors…or fail tragically. You pass, and it will be yours to use in the form you imagined it to be."

"And if I fail?"

"You die."

A life or death situation. Oh, that's just great. My first few days as a disciple to a master I've only met and now it's do or die for me. How refreshing.

I took my time to contemplate thoroughly on this. Doubt. Fear. Hopelessness. I can feel them all consuming me.

Minutes later, I make up my mind. "I'm not backing down!"

"Alright." Lupin comes closer to me. Holding the lustrous sphere in his paw. "Give me your arm."

This all feels like an operation. I'm the weary patient. Lupin is the reassuring doctor in charge of it all. But 'reassuring' isn't exactly the correct word to describe him.

I entrust to him my right arm.

"Now…close your eyes…and focus on what you want the Woo Foo Grimoire to look like…and why you're doing all this in the first place." I did just that…

My eyes closed, I see visions of all the faces I care about – the ones I love, the ones I need to, must, protect. My father and master, Yo… My twin kid sister, Yin… My rival and friend, Roger… The one I'll always love, Lina… My other friends…Coop, Dave and Jobeaux…

…

…Everyone…

Suddenly, my sight starts to distort again. It's started! Flashes of light at random intervals. Everything I see is gray and grainy. Like watching from an old television… It hurts! I can't not scream. All their faces appear and disappear. Over and over again. The pain burns my insides. I'm…losing…consciousness… My strength…is…fading… Fast… Is this…it?

Ro…ger…

Da…ve…

Coop…

Job…eaux…

L…in…a

Mas…t…er…Yo…

Y…i…n…

The pain stops. But by that time, so has my body. Collapsing to the ground. I've fallen into unconsciousness… I can't…wake up… I can't nudge even the slightest. Someone's…calling out…to…me…

"_Ya…ng…!"_

"_Yang…"_

"_Yang."_

"_Yang!"_


	10. Obsessions and Hallucinations

_Author Insider #2: Happy New Year, one and all. I gotta say, I am really enjoying doing this fanfic. I'll be planning on making a sequel if everything goes right. Once again, thanks for reading. Here's hoping that 2011 will be one damn good year. _

* * *

_Yang… It's only been one week, and it feels like a part of me has already died. I'm like a child wanting her favourite stuffed toy back. I know this is something you have to do alone, but I can't stop looking at it all like this. Sure we tease each other. Hell, we probably even wished that the other would drop dead or were never born or…something like that. But, Yang… Brother… Big brother… I don't mean to sound clingy or like a crybaby; it's nothing like that. But you're the thing I'll cherish forever… Because I know, a sibling only comes once in a while. Maybe only once in a lifetime. Promise me, Yang. Promise me you'll make it back. I mean, it's not the same when I kick that cockroach's ass without you by my side. So please… I'll be waiting, dear brother._

Corny? I'll have to admit, it's BEYOND. Sincere? … Yeah… All this is true. How much I miss my brother. Every. Single. Day.

* * *

"That's all for today, class."

Another day at the Academy has come and gone. Another week over.

It's a beautiful Friday afternoon. The sun smiles on us today. Clouds would dissipate from those warm rays of shine. But to our dismay, those rays couldn't pierce through the schoolhouse walls. No windows were there. I've actually begged Master Yo to include windows in the next renovation. The place feels…no…_is_ a prison.

Everyone hurried as usual. Wanting a dose of that sunshine, to absorb it all with their faces. Even Weiss… She was packing her books and pencils away at a much slower pace than everyone else. But that doesn't necessarily mean that something was bothering her.

She finishes packing and comes to the desk where I sat. With that feeling of courtesy, and a fixed stare and smile, I speak to her on her way out. "Great job as usual, Weiss. Now if we can only rewire everyone else's brain so they can be more like you."

"Thanks, Miss Yin", she answered as her cheeks turn red from the expression;. I didn't literally mean rewire the others' brains. "You're too kind. Um, I hope you don't mind my asking but, is Mister Yang…sick?"

I giggle out a few words. "Yang? Oh, no. No, not at all." Trying hard to _not_ be reminded of how much I miss my brother, even for one full week. "He should be back next week. He just had to, uh…go out of town for a while."

"Out of town? You're both 12 years old. Are you sure he'll be fine by himself?"

This conversation is going out of hand. I wish I hadn't started it. I smile weakly and lower my voice, thinking it'll end soon. "I'm very sure. He's as tough as nails. Well that's what he says."

A car horn started blaring outside – a sudden stroke of luck. That must be Weiss' family waiting just in front of the dojo.

"Okay. Oh! Gotta go! See ya next week, Miss Yin!" She storms out of the schoolhouse doors with a cheerful air surrounding her; I was right. Her mother or 23 year-old brother must be waiting in the family's station wagon. I'm glad. Glad that all of it was over.

There was one more thing left to do. I grab the pen with red ink in it, ready to grade the class' worksheets. Teaching children is pretty fun. But the grading and checking is a nightmare. The unnecessary scribbles and eraser marks makes the whole process much, _much_ harder.

_Why couldn't that stuffy old panda do this himself? Or at least help me with it? Aaaaaaaaaaggggghh!_

For the first time in a long time, I bang my fist on the desk; my emotions start running wild.

Uh! I need to calm down. I SHOULD calm down. Losing control of one'sfeelings is not what a Woo Foo warrior should do.

Okay. Calm down, Yin. Just take a deep breath and start from square one. Is the grading process really pissing me off? Or am I just missing my brother too much…? A little bit. I have to take my mind off of him for a change. People start noticing, they might think that I want me and Yang to be…"more than siblings". Ugh! Where did THAT come from?

Then, from out of nowhere I hear the door slide open. The sudden, whooshing sound made me gasp. It's Lina. She must have been waiting for me so that we could go get a bouquet of flowers for Weiss' mother – a way to help her cope with her cancer problem. She walks in with a grin.

"What up, Yin?" she asked in her trademark sassy voice. This time, not really intended to be at all sassy.

"Hey, Lina. Sorry, but I have a LOT to take care of. This week's just…" I sigh a large sigh. Banging the table lightly with an open palm, rubbing my hand with the other; I can't help it. An epiphany soon crossed my mind. I crack a fake smile and tell Lina, pointing at the worksheets, "I just…need to take care of this grading thing. Really sorry to be a total stick-in-the-mud, but I need some space."

"Okay. I'll be at the dojo kitchen", she sighed back at me. Surprisingly, she was still able to smile, even after how I talked to her.

"Alright."

The door slipped open and close again as she walked out. Now I could go back to grading these worksheets. Being a teacher isn't easy. But what good is complaining going to do? Is it even worth doing? Almost as an answer to these questions, I continued on. Like a mindless robot or a busy worker ant or bee or some kind of insect.

Exactly forty minutes… That's how long it took. At last. It's finished! I'm certain that there's nothing else I have to take care of. With that in mind, I walk out the schoolhouse door myself, shutting it close. My mind completely shifted in focus. I reach the dojo, and Lina was leaning on the side of the dojo door. She never liked waiting, especially for forty minutes. Her posture spoke to me; she's mad. I take note of it and think of a way to explain it all. Fingers crossed that she'll see my good intentions.

I gave it a shot. Failing miserably. Coming across as a total ditz. "Sorry, Lina. I just, uh…everyone's worksheets looked so messy, and…"

"Relax", she chuckles, my rambling coming to a stop. "You're done now. That's all I need to know. Come on." At least I can relax knowing I have a very understanding friend. How could I not smile after what she said?

We walked around the dojo, straight for the main entrance and to the sidewalk. Every two weeks, a flower vendor walks around our street with a big cart full of vibrant and lush bunches of flowers. Originally, my thought about the flowers was "just another". But after one visit, I can safely say that they are second to none. I've only taken a look at the stand; one bouquet would bleed me dry. But for Weiss' sake, I'd be glad to.

Lina and I picked up the pace, fearing that the stand might have gone and left. It was only a three minute walk, but…

"Come on", she cried out. The thought of just teleporting there never really came up. Until now…

Clasping hold of Lina's wrist, I yell out at the top of my lung, "Foo-portate!"

In an instant, a flash of light surrounds us. We made it to the stand, in all its colourful, floral beauty. The vendor was still there as well. Smoking a cigarette, disregarding what it could do to the bunches on his cart.

Lina reaches out for the bunch of red flowers by the side of the cart. Caressing its petals with her fingers, inhaling its fragrance. Something about this made me crack a smile for a short while.

"Best bunch I've ever seen", she murmurs in a mellow voice, sighing just as resoundingly.

"Camellias?" I point out, noting the bright color of the petals.

"Um, I think they're called _tsubaki_." Lina reacted, giving the flowers another sniff.

"But that's just Japanese for Camellia, isn't it?"

"Yeah. But "tsubaki" sounds cooler. "Camellia" sounds so, uh…meh-ish."

As with everything else I found hilarious, I respond using my sarcastic voice. "Of course it is."

Lina and my brother have been studying Japanese together, you see. Well actually, Yang started studying it. He just wanted to get Lina into it. Perhaps he didn't want to feel like the odd one out.

Again… I'm being reminded of my brother again. But I can't let it show. Especially to Lina. She'll start worrying about me. I try and pull myself together, shaking my head a few times.

Our decision made, Lina picked up the bouquet of Camellias, her grasp as tender as her eyes. She reached for her wallet in her pocket. As did I.

"Okay, so we agreed", Lina started. "Half's coming from you, half's coming from me, 'kay?"

"I know, I know. I remember." I search my own wallet, and see $20 that I took from Yang, in a way to piss him off. Once again, I see his face after reminding myself of this, and gasp. "Ah!" Luckily, Lina didn't notice.

I've been preoccupied for the slightest and didn't even notice the vendor already at the cart. My mind is fried. Ugh!

"Alright, kids", he starts in a funny voice, still biting his cigarette. "You just want the, uh, Camellias?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah." Lina just noticed the vendor as well. She quickly plucked her money out of her wallet.

"Here." I handed over the twenty-dollar note ready in my hand.

"Total comes to uh, $29.99. And here's your $10 in change. Later." He spoke that last word with a foul tongue. Storming off with his stand once he finished. Is he in a hurry or something? Oh, wait. Why do I even care?

Everything's been taken care of. Lina and I left ourselves. She can't resist sniffing the Camellias. I can't resist chuckling at her.

"Are you trying to sniff them dry or something?"

"But they're sooooo pretty. Hey…" She held that last word until she needed to breathe.

"Whaaaaat?" I said teasingly.

"You think I should leave some for Yang? I don't think Weiss'll notice it, so how about…" Not again! Yang… Why am I always reminded of him at every turn? Have I always been this clingy and needy? Whatever else Lina had to say to me disappears into nothing. I need to go home. I need to rest.

"Uh, Yin", Lina gives me a shove.

I break out of my trance in time to notice her nudging me. This is so overwhelming. Something needs to be done. The thought of going back to the dojo sounded good.

"Huh? Oh, uh", I answer sloppily. I feel dizzy to say anything. But I had to. Trying my best not to show it. "Y-yeah. Uh, sure. Do whatcha want with it, dude."

"Where'd that come from?" Lina was confused with what spilled out of my mouth.

I try to rephrase everything. "Actually, uh… Lina, something came up. I'm not feeling well…"

"Headache?" No, it wasn't.

"You…could say that." The best word to use is 'hallucination'. I couldn't ruin my best friend's day by letting her see me like this. Rubbing my head, I speak again, wearily. "I-I'm sorry, Lina. I really need to get back. Just, please make sure these Camellias go to Weiss, 'kay? Aaaand you can take one or two. She'll be fine with it." And with everything said and done, I gaze at the Camellias one last time, putting my trust on my friend.

"Okay. Just, please take it easy." She cracks a 'hope-you-get-better' smile for me.

"I will."

Both of us then went our opposite ways. Lina towards Weiss' house. Me towards the dojo. This isn't how I thought the day would turn out. But missing Yang, seeing his face at every turn…it's all killing me inside. Getting back to the dojo is a good start. If I could find something that reminded me of him, then I wouldn't miss him too much anymore. And I wouldn't have to lose sleep in the process because of this mania of mine.

Seven o'clock. I've been lying down on my bed for around three hours now. Thinking. The TV's been left on for nearly three hours now. I didn't want to tire myself out completely by immediately looking for something to remind me of my brother. A good rest is always necessary. But now, I've been resting for too long now.

I rise from my bed, thinking even more. After a few seconds, I stand from my bed and walk towards Yang's desk. The one Master Yo had invested a lot of money on. And to positive results. Notes and Woo Foo scrolls lay scattered around the desk. The topics ranged from the _Kami no Gofu_ to the Woo Foo Crystals. A small portion of them being specific ones like the Woo Foo Aura or the Infernal Beast of these notes were fresh and newly written. Others had violent scribbles all over them – a testament to his struggles. I could also see some of his drawings and art stacked on at the bottom. But one in particular stood out. A single phrase repeated over and over again.

"_Woo Foo Grimoire"_

"_Woo Foo Grimoire"_

"_Woo Foo Grimoire"_

"_Woo Foo Grimoire"_

"_Woo Foo Grimoire"_

"_Woo Foo Grimoire"_

"_Woo Foo Grimoire"_

"_Woo Foo Grimoire"_

…

This note… This couldn't be my brother's doing. I'm sure it was a mad man. Or maybe it _is_ my brother possessed and acting like one. His handwriting is easily recognizable.

It was at that moment…when I realized fate playing her cruel game again. A piece of paper protruding out of the pack. I gently pull it out. Drawn on it, a wolf with a brown long coat and a pair of loose white pants, holding a sword in his hand. The attention to detail… It was mesmerizing. How could I not recognize Yang's drawing style?

As an entire package violently flowing back to me, I remember that last conversation… It isn't accurate, but close enough.

"_You said you were looking for something. What is it?"_

"_I…uh…"_

"_Just tell us already!"_

"_Actually, it's a someone."_

"_Who?"_

"_A wolf person."_

"_A...wolf...?"_

"_Yeah. I know it's pretty selfish. But I have to do this. I have no regrets. None at all... I'll be fine. I may be 12 years old, but I'm as tough as nails."_

And the haunting look on Master Yo's face… The puzzle pieces lock in perfectly. But there's one more. The puzzle is still incomplete. What is it about this wolf person that made our dad look like he saw a ghost?

One question left to answer… And then, probably _as_ an answer…a news bulletin blasts across the television screen. Interrupting my weekly show. Broadcasting the city…engulfed in flames.

The news anchor announced in a warning.

"_This just in. City limits have very recently sustained a large number of damages. From shopping plazas and malls to business districts to neighboring suburbs. These damages, as shown live right now, appear to be the result of a single individual – a young, blue rabbit child dressed in a violet jacket, carrying a large sword in his hand. No one is aware of this child's intentions and the motivation behind his actions, but local residents have claimed that he is a practitioner of the Woo Foo martial arts. Whether this and his actions have any connection is yet to be determined. In the meantime, local authorities have evacuated nearby bystanders, and have advised all to remain indoors and avoid contact with this child, as he has already proven himself to be a major threat."_

Rabbit child? No, it can't be. It just can't! One more glance at the silhouette of this person, and I obviously can't make out the face. But it had to be him… My brother…my twin brother…my big brother…

…

…

…

Yang… Could it really be…?

* * *

_Now we get to the really juicy part. Is Yang an antagonist now? What in the world is Yo keeping to himself? And why? Will Yin be forced to fight, or even kill, her beloved brother? Ooooooooooooooooohhhh, boy! This is getting exciting!_

_"T is for Terminology" #1: 'The Black Brigade' - the war against the terrifying Infernal Beast, led by the originators of Woo Foo - The Mediator and the Governor_


	11. Not Entirely Forgotten

The dojo felt empty tonight. The darkness overwhelming whatever light was in the room. Besides all that, the only noticeable feature in the room was the satisfying brew of coffee, prepared in my favorite mug.

Just coming from the kitchen, I make my way to the couch right in front of me. Reclining near the closest arm rest. The television remote was lying on the table; I reach for it, bending just barely to avoid straining myself. I turn the TV on. To a news bulletin…

"_We are currently witnessing live the attack of a blue Woo Foo rabbit child, who appears to be carrying what seems to be a massive sword for a weapon. As you can see, majority of the city has sustained insurmountable damage as a result of the child's act of violence, some parts left engulfed in flames. Twenty-three have been found injured, but fortunately there are none reported dead. Local authorities are currently investigating the matter and evacuating any remaining passers-by. In the meantime, it is strongly advised to stay indoors as much as possible and avoid coming in contact with the child because of his unpredictable nature and the immense threat he poses."_

Rabbit child… Woo Foo… I knew it. _Yang… My son… First, him. Then, Yin… And now, you. How many times does this have to happen?_ The worst isn't yet to come. It already has. But the blame for all this should be pushed to me. My choices start to haunt me. And they have brought me this. A punishment. A wake-up call. One or the other. A way for God to make me regret what I've done. But I feel so powerless. I wanted to make the right choices. Only to end up making the _seemingly_ right ones. I remember that one proverb written in the Woo Foo scrolls. _"Our actions shape everything, big and small. Our character, the future, any and all."_ Heh! Now I remember something important…

I speak softly, keeping the words to myself. Only for me to hear. "I'll try this time. I'll try and make things _actually _right for a change." If I could just bring myself to do what I say.

Footsteps then started booming. Highly audible footsteps, which could be heard anywhere within the dojo; my daughter Yin was on her way down and must have seen the bulletin herself just now, too. Knowing her, she'll demand an explanation very soon. Whatever needs to be done, I'll be ready.

"Master Yo!" She yells out and holds the last syllable, catching as much breath as soon as she got down. Right in front of me.

"You saw it too, huh?" I make a rough guess.

"Yeah. That can't…really be him… Can it?"

"Suffice to say, it's very likely. They even said 'blue Woo Foo rabbit child'. That says enough." The words come out with a lack of empathy. I retreat my head, grief taking over.

"You… You've been hiding something…have you?" Yes, I was. But I remained silent. Yin wouldn't take that. For the first time, she imposed herself. "Tell me!"

I wanted to let it all out of my chest myself. But I could never get used to being reminded of a painful experience. After prodding myself a few times, I finally bring it out. My face straining with each sentence.

"My student…" I start in a soft way.

"What about Yang?" Yin misunderstands.

"No. Not Yang… My _former _student – Lupin."

"You mean that guy from that show with that outlaw or something?"

I laugh at the sentence, correcting it as soon as I stopped. "No. That wolf person Yang's been looking for. He was…my student. The thing I had once treasured the most. He was like…my son. One I thought I'd never have."

Memories, images, flow back into me at intervals that I could control.

_The dojo, many years ago. On a clouded, rainy day._

"He was all alone in front of the dojo as a pup. It was raining. Little guy was crying, freezing to death. Anyone within spitting distance could hear him. I took him in. Looking at his face gave me a little biology lesson; I thought about his species and genus. That's how I gave him the name 'Lupin'. Then I promised myself to take care of him, like he was my own kid. Since he was inside a Woo Foo dojo, I thought it'd do no harm to teach him a few things…"

_Years pass. A young wolf child at the age of six wearing a white gi continued his training routine. Breaking blocks of wood, reading various scrolls, moving parts of his body in complex motions and formations, practicing spells…everything._

"A few years pass, and the wolf pup I found on that rainy day grew into a formidable fighter. Mastering so many in just several years – a prodigy, indeed."

_A montage of still images surface in my mind. Happy, serene pictures of me and Lupin. A still of me treating of his wound after an accident with his first bicycle. A still of me helping him with his fighting stance. A still of me watching and supporting as he plays cacophonic sounds on the guitar I had bought for him for his eighth birthday. Lastly, a still of the both of us sharing our laughter, with no reason except to appreciate each other and be glad that we were together. This bliss was too good to last; nothing remains in this world forever. Unless God makes it so. If there even IS a God._

"I gave this wolf all my life, all my love, anything. Everything. We loved each other. He was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I wanted it all to last. But only to be reminded that it's all too good to do so. It started when he was 11 years old. When he travelled to every damn corner of the world, all to let everyone know about Woo Foo. Just a few days after he achieved the _Grand Master _rank – the only one to ever do so. That passion for Woo Foo…it burned in his eyes. But…"

_The next wave of memories was the one I wanted to avoid. My most precious student…he's grown up. Now 15 years old. That one day… He was training as usual. But something felt odd. Just by looking at how he was training, one could easily point out the raw emotion put in each of his movements. Spells were performed aggressively. Martial arts techniques were executed in frightening ferocity… The resounding, blood-curdling yells matching so well. It had to stop! I approach him, giving him one last teaching from the Woo Foo scrolls. More like 'shoving down his throat', to be more precise._

"That one day, he was training as usual. But all I could find in those punches, kicks and spells were hatred, anger, pure violence and all the other wrong reasons. No more, no less. I couldn't stand looking at it any longer. I had to stop him, so that I could teach him one last important proverb from the Woo Foo scrolls. 'The fools who seek and live only by power, will find ruin and chaos in every hour'_._"

"What happened then?" Yin displays her curiosity.

"He protested against me. He told me he was doing all that for the sake of the Woo Foo name and culture. I tried to teach him not to become obsessed with power, no matter what the reason. But come to think about it, it's not exactly 'teaching'. It's more like…force-feeding. We started arguing. He said that I'm a 'crusty old man who doesn't give a damn about Woo Foo'. 'A lazy ass who didn't value anything at all.' I told him how 'arrogant and ignorant' he was. 'An idiot who willingly lets his manias blind him'."

"And then? How did he take it?" Yin asked again. The topic had completely engrossed my daughter. But she didn't realize how my soul was being pecked after each word, each syllable, that I said. Then again, I needed to reveal the truth. There's no backing down!

_Another unwanted flashback flows. Pictures of me and Lupin arguing. Me trying to guide him, force him, to the right path. Then, the stream of memories fast forwards to two weeks later. The battle against the Night Master… The one detail that was purposely omitted from the history books. My former student…my greatest treasure…Lupin…had tapped into forbidden power. Power that only a moron could kill for. He stood before our army, before me. As an enemy._

I struggle with what I was about to say; truth be told, I didn't want to say it at all. "He…didn't take it too well… He cherished his Woo Foo heritage. He wanted to protect everything related to Woo Foo. But it all turned wrong. He found terrifying power. The power of the Night Master… My student…completely blinded by the Night Master's temptations and taken to the other side."

Having heard all this, Yin wore a heartbroken face. It wasn't as easy to hear as it is to say it. "And…you had to…"

Quickly, I fill the rest of the sentence. "Yes. We did fight. But I thought about what he told me. I thought about how there was nothing important to me… Just one glance at Lupin's eyes, I finally convinced myself that I _had_ something important to me. But I never realized how much he _truly_ meant to me. I just squandered everything he had to offer. And because of that, I lost everything…" For a moment, I close my eyes. I start to cry. I wanted to turn back time. But I know that it's too late. The teardrops slowly fall from my face. Crashing to the wooden floor. Then I sniffle out a few last words. "I couldn't bring myself to kill him."

"So what did you do?"

_The last wave of memories pour in. The battle raged on. It was even. If Lupin had been with us, the battle would have been one-sided. But alas, I used my last resort. I lifted my arms up in the air. All my energy distributing to them. A large glyph circled where my arms were. Everyone did what they could to stay away from it. I had set my sights on Lupin, realizing that it had to be done. That my precious student will have to endure a harsh fate, and nightmares will plague me once it's all over. I swung my hands forward, tossing the massive sign on top of Lupin. A giant beam of light bursted. Screams of pain emerged from Lupin's mouth, as a large hole opened beneath him; we were fighting on top of the Pit, and I intended to seal him away in it. The screams continued. Lupin reached out futilely as the Pit swallowed him. All I and everyone else could do was stand by and watch. Grief invading my heart. The mighty spell closing the hole and conveniently camouflaging it… It was done…_

The tears stop. I can continue with ease. "The only thing left to do… The Woo Foo spell…_Mugen Shirushi_."

"_Mugen…Shirushi?_" Yin asks, the syllables slowly sliding off her lips.

"Or the 'Infinity Seal'. A powerful spell that binds any and all evil. Only Woo Foo Masters can use it."

"And you used it to seal Lupin away?" She hit the nail on the head. Right there.

Hesitantly I answer. "Yes… For over a hundred years…" For so long, I've been running from this problem. I thought I had finally dealt with it by locking Lupin up in the Pit. Whether it was bad parenting, irresponsibility or total disregard for something that was meant to be cherished such as life, I felt so helpless. Mistakes happen for us to either learn from them or to undo them. With this powerlessness, I can't do either one. I'm just…too afraid. Afraid that I'll make the same mistake again.

Yin notices the disheartened look on my face. She wants to help me. She and Yang are my anchor to help me stay up. And to deal with whatever mistake I make.

She approaches me. The wind grows somber. "Master Yo…"

"Hm?"

"Do you think…it's the same thing all over again? With my brother?"

"I didn't want to believe it. Maybe Lupin had something to do with it… That's just a guess." I had more to say. But I took the time to think thoroughly. I don't want to make the same mistake again. No. Not with Yin and Yang. Renewed in spirit, I added. "Yin. Promise me you'll always treasure your brother. Cherish him. Something precious like him only comes in a while. You'll never know when both of you will be apart for good. Don't make the same bonehead mistake I made."

My daughter draws from these words. An invigorated smile stretched her face. She nods at me. "I will. I'm going to go help him. And if I'm feeling lucky, I'll do the same thing for Lupin. I better hurry! He's still here. And I can't miss him!"

Immediately she dashes. On her way to the Woo Foo Armory.

I stare on at her until she was out of sight. I can't rest just yet. I'll have to make sure that nothing goes wrong this time around. But I can't let Yin know that. She's still in the dojo. I have to wait until she's gone…

Even if I must, I'll have to reside in the shadows. And keep a close eye on the children…

* * *

"Let's see…"

The weapons in the Armory… Some are very odd to even pass for a weapon. Some very outlandish. The rest…are actual, captivating and powerful weapons used in combat. Each one contained in glass capsules. If I'm going to face Yang, I need to be prepared. But none of these weapons fit me at all. They're either too weird or too bizzare. There's got to be something… Something that catches my eye.

Deeper into the Armory I go. The further I go, the lower the temperature becomes. I wander around, scanning every detail of the place. From the floor to the ceiling to the beams that support the dojo. More weapons present themselves to me… No. Not good enough.

Eventually, I stumble upon a blanket of cold air.

"Huh?"

Closer and closer, I assert myself. Carefully approaching the shroud. The source became gradually visible the closer I got. This mist… The sudden drop in temperature… It could only mean one thing.

But I had to make sure first…

Crossing my arms on my chest, I inhale a little. I close my eyes momentarily, focusing. Whispering "Woo Foo…" Opening them quickly afterwards! Spreading my arms wide and yelling together. "…Gale!"

A gust blows from my palms at opposite directions. The mist clears up. Where the mist once was, I saw _the _weapon. Sparkling. Glistening a clear blue. Releasing cold air around it. A katana in the clearest of blue, said to grant its wielder affinity and control over ice. Concealed in a sturdy blue scabbard. One of the _Kami no Gofu_ – The Arctic Whisperer: _Yuki no Hana_, or _Snow Flower_.

"This is…" I stammer. "The…Snow Flower…" Disbelief takes over. It's the real thing, alright. But it's in a capsule, just like the rest. How the hell do I get it out though? And more importantly, how do I use it? I know that an incantation must be recited to activate one of the _Kami no Gofu_. And I've memorized every single one. But that's it. Damn it!

These thoughts and questions cram up whatever space is left in my brain. But I need to be quick. I have to catch up to him. He could still be in the town.

Considering this urgency, I rush towards a fire extinguisher, lifting it with my spell. Aiming for and tossing it at the glass. Small, sharp shards scatter everywhere. Master Yo…er…Dad's gonna be really pissed.

Now…the Snow Flower is in my hands. Time for the incantation… I take a deep breath and close my eyes…concentrating. "Woo Foo Elders far and near. Heed my cries and pleas, loud and clear. Arctic Sky, Frozen Wind. Grant me my wish to grasp the power within! With hilt in hand, mine is the power…" Before I finish the last sentence, I again quickly open my eyes. The determination ignited, sizzling in them. "…of the Arctic Whisper: Snow Flower! _Yuki no Hana_!"

A brief flash of light… Small crystal pieces float about, matched with a glittering sound; the spell that secured the Snow Flower sword has been broken. I did it! My mind and spirit feel somewhat stimulated. I can feel my magic becoming stronger…

Slowly, I unveil the blade from its scabbard. A typical Woo Foo weapon in the shape of a Japanese katana…forged from what looked like crystal. Said to absorb the moisture in the air to create ice-based techniques. It was mesmerizing.

For a second, I focus on the blade and assume a fighting stance. Gazing at the emptiness. At a blinding pace, I slash the air. Small snowflakes dropped from the blue streak where my sword swung. Just to test its power. I can handle this… Now the only question is… Can I stop my brother…? Can I save him just as he saved me? Tch. That's two questions. Hmph!

I'll just have to find out myself. I promise to be my twin brother's morality pet. His saving grace. Fixated on all this, I stride out of the Armory. Out of the dojo. Leaving behind a shattered display container, with pieces of glass crowding it.

"Sorry, Master Yo", I speak beneath my breath. "I gotta get Yang back first… Then you can get mad at us, and we can clean up this mess…any mess…together."

There's no turning back! I've already promised myself… I'm coming, big brother. You saved me once… Now…it's my turn.

* * *

_"T is for Terminology" #2.1: The Infernal Beast - A large, wolf-like creature that appeared in the world in the distant past. It had left ruin and death in its wake, killing most of the global population._

_"T is for Terminology" #2.2: The Kami no Gofu ('Talismans of Woo Foo Elders') - Mighty weapons forged by the Governor. Along with the Twelve Woo Foo Crystals, they are the last lines of defense._

_"T is for Terminology" #2.3: The Twelve Woo Foo Crystals - Artifacts formed from a rare type of material infused with the Mediator's magic, housing twelve elements. Along with the Kami no Gofu, they are the last lines of defense._


	12. Brother and Sister

_This is where all the thrills and fun REALLY begins. ...! Enjoy. And don't forget the feedback/criticism._

* * *

Flames roared here and there... Buildings have been destroyed. Miraculously, there were no casualties. Just injuries. Some were minor, others were life-threatening. Amidst the catastrophe, a blue rabbit named Yang calmly walked around town – the cause of the destruction. On his back was a violet jacket, concealing his martial arts gi. In his right hand, a massive, flat stretch of steel that more than passes for a sword – the Blade of the Governor. The stare in his eyes as cold as the night sky.

He continued walking casually at every street, every corner. Surveying the entire area. To see if the damage had been done.

"Hmm…now what…?" He asks himself, making his misguidedness clear.

In an instant, Yang's right arm experiences rushing pain. All he was able to do was clutch it and groan to himself. Still adapting to his newfound power.

"Argh! Damn..." Yang mustered the strength to let it out. Until the pain eventually turned into a sensation that immediately died away.

Seizing the opportunity, he breathed as much as he could. The Woo Foo Grimoire – a mass of Woo Foo energy that draws power from Fog. He had just become accustomed to the Grimoire, which had taken the form of a fingerless glove. Tapping into a dangerous source of power such as Fog, the invisible remnants of the Infernal Beast, made it all the more difficult. One would indeed attain amazing power, but at the price of one's sanity and morals.

Yang knew about the consequences... But was tempted anyway. Driven by his desire. His duty, to protect those he held dear. Now…the reason why he had been searching…fighting… Completely lost in thin air. Now devoted to the dark, he is a monster among monsters. Hungry for flesh, thirsty for blood – his heart and mind slowly slipping by the hour.

* * *

"I can still make it", I say to myself as I am being carried by a levitation spell. Leaning forward with one of my arms crossed in front of my torso. "I hope."

Yang… Where are you…?

Dusk had already settled in. The street lights should be turning on by now. But only a fortunate few could shine – a testament to what my brother is currently capable of. My search had already taken me everywhere. At least, the places that made sense to me. From the beginning of the Vivace Forest to the home of the treants, and my friend Dave. But…no luck.

My body needs to rest for a while; I can't hold a Woo Foo spell, even the basic and weaker ones that long. Halting to a stop, I think about all the possible outcomes… Taking longer than I would have thought. I suppose the both of us are running in circles. Well…me, at least. He might have been to other parts of town, and I've just missed him. If that were the case, I'd be frustrated right now. No, wait. I am! With genuine frustration, I kick a nearby pebble and watch as it bounces away. Away into the nearest flame, settling with the other debris. But I can't be this angry all the time.

"This is hopeless." I sigh out the obvious. What was once determination and eagerness degraded into frustration with a pinch of rage. Which would now further decline into discouragement and, as I've explicitly stated, hopelessness.

A bench, at the side of what looked like and what used to be a bus stop. There was some debris and dust on it. Nothing that can't be easily swept away. I sat on it. Leaning my head on my knuckle. This time, my attention shifted to a light blue bracelet…laced around my vacant arm.

"_Step right up folks. Come and have a go at a good ol' fashin'd strength test. Think ya got muscle? Got the biceps and the triceps? Try whackin' the ramp and hit that bell there with this here hammer! Five bucks a game!"_

_A street fair…a few months ago. With rides, games, food and people – an annual event. One of the management staff just called out to the crowd for a strength test._

_Yang, Master Yo and I were walking among the noisy crowd. We stumbled upon the strength test, hearing the manager call out with his gruff voice. As usual, my brother couldn't resist rising up to it. He loves challenges. He loves thrills. He loves showboating. He wanted to show off his Woo Foo heritage._

_The determination burning in his eyes, he announces without a second thought. "Alright! Lemme at it!"_

"_You sure, kid?" The manager asks in return._

"_Heck, yeah! Come on! Toss me that hammer… Er, not literally, though."_

_Master Yo hastens and intervenes at the last minute. "Yang, wait. You…aren't thinking of, uh…y'know…using some of your Woo Foo… Are you?"_

"_What? Don't tell me I can't."_

"_Well…", the words slowly fall from our master's mouth. "No, you can't. Using Woo Foo to get everyone to notice you? That's just plain low."_

_Not even words like those could stop the determination from burning in Yang. Once his mind's been set on something, there's no swaying him. He does love challenges._

_Imposing one on himself, he gladly makes it clear to us. To the crowd. A smile brimming with willpower cracking on his face. "Ha! Whatever. Woo Foo or no Woo Foo, strength tests are cake. Let's go!" Quickly after that last phrase, he reaches for the hammer. What drive…_

_Moving to the side of the apparatus, the manager lets out a scoff. "One try, kid. That's all."_

_The sheer weight of the hammer got to him at first though. It took him a while, until he finally lifted it on his shoulder. All he had to do was slam it down the plank. And watch the steel cylinder climb up the wire, and ring the bell. Twenty feet high…_

_The hammer drops. The plank thuds on the ground. The cylinder passes each number… One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine… Suddenly, it slows down, failing to pass the number ten. It drops back down to the starting point. Yang was kept quiet, falling to his knees. Touching the ground. _

_Suddenly, pounding noises bounce from the pavement. My brother was punching the ground. Frustrated by his efforts. Sympathizing, I approach his body._

_Just barely, I can hear his soft voice. "Shit… Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit… SHIT!" Crushing disappointment… "You gotta be kidding me…" What pride Yang sure has. But I've never seen him so crushed. I could either point at him and laugh, drawing a crowd in the process. Or I could kneel down in his reach and calm him down._

"_Yang", I hold his shoulder with my hand, rubbing his back gently with the other. For some reason, my touch soothed him. My voice helped, too. "Don't be too rough. That was pretty good for a kid."_

"_Better listen ta yer sister, kiddo", the manager steps in. He had something in his hand… "Here. Can't letcha go without givin' ya sumthin'." A bracelet. So beautiful. Though rhinestones decorate it, it's still a pretty sight to stare at._

_Replacing enthusiasm with sarcasm in his voice, Yang replies. "Thanks." He didn't want the bracelet. To him, it was some sort of cheap import. Something that you'd squander your money on, only to find out it isn't really good, yet it's easily forgotten._

_Holding the bracelet in his hand, Yang glances at me, and retreats his head instantly afterwards. "Here. Have it…" There goes his aloof tendencies again. His arm stretches out to me, with the bracelet in the palm._

"_R-really?" I stammer, not able to believe what I've heard. _

"_Yeah. It's just an import. Well, to me. Hope you can put it to good use." I'll never grow tired of his 'Jerk With A Heart Of Gold' side. It's who he is. Sure, he's pretty rough. And I'm sure this is all just another cliché. But there's a heart somewhere in that blue, violent rabbit known as my brother._

"_Gee…uh, I don't know what to say." I tackle him in an attack-hug. Smiling. "Thanks, bro."_

"_Just. Let. Go. Of. Me. There's already a crowd here, y'know."_

"_Oh. Sorry." I forgot about how easily Yang gets embarrassed. He kept that aloof facade for the rest of the day._

Here I go again. Reminiscing about things that are too good to last. If I _do_ cherish my brother like my…er…father had told me to, then theseprecious moments would last forever. Last longer, actually.

The town feels so dead. Literally. Everyone's been evacuated. There's no one there to keep me company. Only the debris, the broken signs and the roaring flames. At this rate, Yang might have left by now. Should I take a break for now?

Footsteps…approaching, increasing in volume. Someone's coming. I gasp back in a standing position, bracing myself. Assuming a last-minute fighting stance. The footsteps were slow, though. For most of the time, this someone was just a silhouette. He finally approaches near a flickering street light. It was enough for me to make out the face… It's him!

"Yang…" It can't be real… It just can't. But it is.

My older twin brother… Goaded into the dark. Just as the news bulletin described him. A violet jacket on his back, covering his Woo Foo gi. His fur darkened to slightly blend with the violet hue. His hand holding a massive sword with a silver finish on the blade, and a dark brown hilt. A disturbing aura emanating from his entirety all the while.

I had suffered the exact same fate before. But he helped me. Now, just like a true sibling would, I'm going to help him.

"I'm so glad you're okay", a weary smile finds its place in my lips. That smile gradually turns into a frown, as I tell myself that my brother is the one responsible for this…atrocity. "Still, I can't believe it. This has to be a mistake. Why'd you do this, bro…? Why?"

Nothing comes out of his mouth; he kept it closed. He just stood in front of me… The void in his eyes proving his remorselessness. How could he?

For a moment, Yang closed his eyes to contemplate. And everything turned silent. A few seconds later, I hear him growl to me. In a cold tone. "Get out of my way…you little BITCH!"

"Ah!" I gasp at his shocking and sudden choice of words.

"You... You always have to be such a know-it-all, do you? You love making a goddamn fool outta me every chance you, huh? What, you get a cheap thrill from that?"

"Yang…!"

"I dunno if you got this drilled in your large head, but you better do so. I HATE being compared to you! Everywhere we go, I'm always the idiot butt monkey that makes you look good. I'm sick of it!"

"Is this…is this really why you're doing all this…?" My heart was slowly crumbling.

"No… It's not about that. This Woo Foo Grimoire… I'm using it to reduce everything to ashes!" This rabbit… He's not my brother. He can't be. No… No!

"Yang…", I whisper, loud enough for him to hear me. Broken down to the ground after one look at him. "Please tell me this is just a mistake. Or a really bad dream…" I place my hand on my chest, hoping to ease the agony. "Anything. Anything to convince me this isn't real."

Alas, he crushes my wish with more harsh words. "This is the real thing, Yin. And to prove it, here's a little warning. Move out of the way, or I'll trail that barf bag you call a face TO THE GODDAMN GROUND!" The raw emotion on the last words proves it: my brother…turning to the dark…it's too real. Too painful to know.

Quickly he sprints at me, dragging his sword behind him. In anticipation, I draw the Snow Flower sword from its scabbard, just barely blocking his sword swing.

With an impressed and smug smile on his face, Yang comments. "Hmph! _Yuki no Hana_, eh? Doesn't matter. Come on, you bitch!"

Being called a 'bitch' in such violent manner, I knew that Yang and I would soon be locked in battle. Brother and Sister… A sibling rivalry taken to extreme heights. Spells were shot back and forth. Punches and kicks whooshing through the empty air. Some landing, some parried. Yang had also tried different techniques, new and old. The Woo Foo Grimoire's power…scared me. His hostile intentions scared me even more. Still, I have the Woo Foo Talisman, the _Snow Flower_. Taking advantage of all the new ice-based spells and techniques at my disposal. I didn't want it to come to this. But I have to. To save my brother…

We had literally fought across all of the town limits. Exhaustion kicks in. Both of us breathed as much as we could. The fight looked even. Until now…

"Not bad", Yang started. "But I don't plan on losing. Not to you!" And he has made that perfectly clear.

He crosses his arms with clenched fists. A growl escapes through the gaps in his clenched teeth. The earth shakes. This power… It was at a whole new level. Frightening strength. Enough to make an entire nation quake in their knees.

This sight, it shocked me. I look on with a loss for words. And an understandable fear.

"Wh-what is this?" I struggle. The vibration of the pavement ruining my speech. I anticipate the worst.

The pupils in Yang's eyes disappear for a moment. His teeth remain clenched. More growls escaping through the gaps. He's exerting himself. More than ever.

Seconds later, the growling stops. Replaced by blood-curdling words from my brother's mouth. "Woo Foo…AURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" This ear-piercing yell echoed. He thrusts his entire body back, and a large, burning dark rabbit of spiritual energy surrounds him. Hints of fur all around. From head to toe. Limb by limb.

The Woo Foo Aura. An advanced and common technique. It cannot be summoned without genuine emotion and total control over it. But how… How could he do this? Is it really this so-called Woo Foo Grimoire's doing?

A few more seconds later, I comment with a trembling voice. "So this…this is what the Woo Foo Grimoire does…"

"Well, some of it." He adds, arms folded. "Are you scared, Yin?" Yes, I was. I've never felt this scared… This power injecting fear into my very core. But I can't…let this fear hinder me. I've come so far. I won't let my feelings ruin all that.

I goad my battered body into a fighting stance. Slowly. It stings…everywhere. With enough strength, I wave my vacant hand in circles, with my index and middle fingers pointing out. Casting a medical Woo Foo spell, a ball of energy surrounds my hand. Carefully, I caress my hand over my body, first covering the ones that hurt the most. The pain was slowly dying away. It still hurt. However, it'll do for now.

Finishing applying the spell, I give an answer to Yang's question. "I'd be lying if I said I'm not." Snow Flower starts emitting light of its own – the sword lending me it's full power, expanding. Enlarging. Until it was roughly well over my height. This was foreign to both of us. Yet I act naturally to this, saying. "But I promised myself I'd bring you back home. One way or the other. I don't want to do this. But whatever needs to be done… Hyah!"

The next phase of the fight begins, kicking off with a swing of my katana releasing an ice-cold gust. Freezing everything in range. Yang was sure to be much stronger than me. I have to be cautious. One fatal mistake, and it's all over. Again, punches and kicks whooshed through the air. The pavement cracking with each move the Aura makes. Building walls breaking. The town will be destroyed at this rate. I need to act fast.

My sights were set on Yang himself. I leap straight for him, holding my arm forward. A spell blasts out of my palm. In an instant, I have frozen his entire body, save for his head. I don't know what good that'll do. But it's something to do…

A soft chuckle spills out of my brother's mouth. Followed by a dark smile and a set of mocking words. "Nice try, sis. But no dice!" He manages to break out of the ice. Fear _completely _takes over me. I'm out of options. No matter what I do, I can't faze him. Not a scratch. Nothing. He takes advantage of my current state, and punches me with his Aura. Slamming me against a building…

"Ungh!" I…can't get up… This is too much. I need to keep my eyes open… But I can't. Slowly, no, rapidly I'm losing consciousness. I can barely see…Yang…approaching me…with malicious and…murderous intentions. Just him. No Aura around him; he dismissed it. That giant sword firmly around his hand…

Have I really lost my brother for good? Is he completely replaced by this monster in front of me? No. At times like this, when despair abounds, hope always abounds to counter it…

Yang comes nearer. Now within an arm's length in front of me.

"Now", he hisses, a crazed stare in his eyes. "Let's see them try comparing me to you." He reaches for me. I can feel my throat being squeezed. On the other hand was his sword. Is…this…the end?

At the very last minute, someone calls out. "Stop! Now!" Yang searches around to find the source. Behind him, I can see a silhouette leaping from a distance. Landing just in front of the scene. A tall figure. Making his way to the scene. With a long coat on his back. He…er, it, was still pitch black. I can't make out the face – an enigma…

By the time he was close enough, I could finally describe his appearance – a wolf in his teenage years, carrying a sword by its scabbard. Its long coat, a rich hazelnut brown. From the air around him, he seemed to have some sort of experience well beyond my years. He extended his arms to Yang's shoulder. Is it…him?

"That's enough!" He barks. "Let go, now! That's an order, Yang!"

"Y-yes sir!" Yang obeys in a stammering voice. Either out of fear or devotion. Or both.

The next minute, I'm curious all of a sudden. I need to make sure. I try to speak out to this wolf. "Y…you're… Lu…pin?"

"And you're…his sister?" The pain made it hard for me to answer. All I could do was groan. And listen. "That means…that old bastard you call 'master' or 'dad' must have told you. My student still needs discipline, I'll admit. But let Yo know this. Let him know that his former student is back from the dead. And this time, I'll personally send him to hell." Master…Yo? I've been too deep in thought to notice Lupin waving his hand around me. "Here. Just to make sure you can tell him."

My wounds don't sting as much, for now – a medical spell. A Woo Foo spell. This proves it. He _is_ Lupin.

"Sir, I can hear something", Yang began. His ears twitching. "Police sirens. Damn!"

"We have to leave, now." Lupin stands up, in response to the sirens. With his back turned, he utters to me. " Take care, Yin." Those words. They weren't said by that violent person that was just in front of me. In fact, all that I could find was benevolence. Without a trace, both he and my brother leap high and away from the scene.

I…have to go as well. I need to, but I'm unable. My body is covered in cuts, bruises and blood. Even with the spell, the pain overwhelms me.

…

…

…

"_Yin… Yin. Yin!"_

A familiar voice calls out. Policemen storm out of their cars, and straight for me. My weak vision just barely catches each detail. Among them…an…elderly panda…rushing towards me. Wearing concern on his face… There was chatter among the group… Finally…I fall into unconsciousness… The darkness closing in on me.

* * *

_T is for Terminology #3: The Pit - a massive hole that is said to seal away frightening beast, which is mostly urban legend. Only very few know of its purpose._


	13. Then, Now And Later

_An old Woo Foo dojo… Or 'home' as I referred to it. Seven o'clock, in a dark backyard. The moon stared on – how ironic. I was practicing my moves as usual. Focusing each time I casted a spell. Exerting all my energy to a particular limb with each technique. My mind engaged in the lesson of the day. I was alone. No one to keep me company. No one to keep an eye on me. That was when I did best. Without people's faces crowding up my brain all the time._

_When it came to my balancing practice, I start counting. Counting the times I kick my leg up. "One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten." Technically, it felt more like breathing each number out._

_I was doing well. My leg lifting up high, even above my head. That night, I had aimed for at least twenty kicks. With these conditions, I was sure to do so. _

_But something felt odd throughout my regimen. I sensed someone's presence in the dojo, approaching the backyard. I didn't need to hear any footsteps. No proof of any kind. It wasn't like a 'sixth sense' or anything like that. This was just…natural._

_Disregarding it, I continued. I might have passed the twenty mark, but I thought to myself, "whatever". It doesn't matter. Training is training. If you can't keep track of every single detail, then it's like you've started all over again. And it's your fault. There's no point in regrets._

_Eventually, the presence I've tracked makes itself known. Calling out with the most elegant and vibrant voice. "You training alone?"_

_The familiar voice made me gasp. I turn around and find a beautiful girl fox in a seifuku dress. Clothing that resembled a sailor's uniform, but with an added skirt – an extremely popular fashion choice in Japan. The one she wore was knitted with the finest brown-colored fabric. A blue scarf wrapped around the collar for added touch._

_She approaches me…with a sincere smile. I beam a smile of my own back, but without that entangling and captivating behind it._

"_Well I was", I said the moment she was close enough. "What're you doing here, Kitsune? Lesson's over."_

"_Doesn't mean I can't come over after. Does it?"_

"_No, no. I'm actually glad you're here. It's getting pretty boring anyway." That last sentence was a lie. I just came up with that to make her feel glad she came. "But I'm sorry. I don't exactly have anything fun in mind for the two of us."_

"_The three of us, actually." Me, Kitsune and my other friend…whom I can't seem to find at that time._

"_Three…?" I ask casually. "Where is he?"_

"_Outside for a smoke. Yo hates that, remember?"_

"_Of course." Master Yo, he hated cigarettes. In the dojo, at least. Maybe the place was sacred to him. And the very thought of cigarette smoking would "defile" it. I could never figure that out._

_Kitsune and I walk straight for the front door, just to see. See if he's still there. We arrive there. Yeah. He's there, alright. A crow standing on his talons, leaning against the wall – what a poser. Using his wings as a set of arms and hands, holding a pack of cigarettes with one and pulling some out with the other. He was wearing his usual: a dark blue leather jacket with a white dove's wing on the back, with a pair of denim jeans to match. Trying to pass for 'awesome' or 'badass' or…something 'cool'. To me, he was desperate._

"_You kept me waiting, Kitsune." He utters with a smug smile, puffing out smoke afterwards. Whether that sentence was supposed to sound wise or to flatter her, I don't know. "Can I come in now?"_

"_Nuh uh!" I protest, disgusted by the cigarette pack. And the cigarette in his beak. "You know the rules. Get rid of 'em!"_

_He shifts his tone from wise to condescending. "Really? I just got this today. Sheesh, you're always the killjoy, Lupin. Why not just renovate the damn dojo into a church?"_

"_Again with this, Noah? I don't need religion to believe in God, y'know. Not just that, but you should already know what I'm going to do to you if you EVER blow a cigarette smoke at me—"_

_Quickly, Noah retaliates. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. 'Turn me into your new chew toy' or some shit. Like I've forgotten. But honestly, lighten up." He's leaving me in a difficult position. I found it annoying. Sometimes, I even question why he ended up my friend. If he even is…_

_Reaching a decision, I sigh and speak, annoyed. Pointing at him. "Alright, alright. Just uh, make sure Yo doesn't see them. If he does, he blames me. If he blames me, it's on your ass."_

"_Whatever", he replies, his sing-song voice totally carefree. We went in afterwards, ready to spend the night with each other._

_Most of the time, Noah and I would argue about anything, no matter how big of a deal it was. Kitsune would either laugh at how silly we were, or butt in if we went too far. Sure I'd question why we were friends in the first place. Yes, we grate on the nerves. We're almost unbearable. But I'd like to call that 'friendship'. Regardless of arguments or differences, we know that we have someone to turn to when in dire need. Someone that makes you feel at home. A friend. I knew I had picked the right ones. Over time, I had learned to tolerate them. No, that's not right. Over time, I had…'grown fond' of them. Noah the crow – a fellow Woo Foo knight, my greatest friend, a rival and sparring partner. Kitsune the fox – another fellow Woo Foo knight, my best friend, the one I've loved all my life. I'd take a bullet for her. No. Not just her. Even Noah… If only these happy and precious moments we cherish the most could last…_

The flashback ends. I'm in a deep part of the cave – my room. A guitar rests on my leg, pairing with a stand in front of me. On it, sheets of paper with guitar tabs for _One_ by Metallica. Picking the strings with my claws, I strum the printed melody, playing the solo after the six-minute mark. My soul poured into each pluck – I was guaranteed to be called a metalhead.

At the same time, my radio plays as it rests on my sidetable. _Back In Black_ booming out of the speaker. Shaking my hand off from all that strumming, I reach for it and search for a different station. I've been trying to look for an 'old school' station – nothing but classics. Every station I stumble into, they all play the same thing…over and over again.

Almost none of today's music really is…tolerable. If a song isn't about relationships, parties or 'living it up', it's not good… If the genre isn't hip hop or pop, it's not good… If the artist or band isn't mainstream, they're not good… Bullshit! All of it. Total bullshit! These so-called artists of this day and age…total puppets. The "music" everyone listens to…cacophony! That's what they are. Talentless and cacophonic! If listening to the likes of Queen, Bon Jovi or AC/DC makes me an outcast among the mindless drones who follow the likes of Lady GaGa or the Jonas Brothers or all them, so be it.

Why do I always have to do this? Why the hell am I raving on about these kinds of topics? Huh…

Suddenly, I stumble across one particular station…playing _Baby_ by Justin Bieber. Like a disease, the lyrics pass into my ear…

_You know you love me_

_I know you care_

_Just shout whenever_

_And I'll be there_

_You want my love_

_You want my heart_

_And we'll never ever, ever be apart_

_Are we an item?_

_Girl quit playin'_

_We're just friends_

_What are you sayin'_

_Said there's another as you look right in my eyes_

_My first love broke my heart for the first time_

_And I was like…_

Enough is enough! With a growl and a rage-filled palm, I slap aside the radio, watching it slam to the ground.

"Son of a bitch", I whisper with piercing emotion.

A prime example of today's music… I stare at the smashed piece of electronic equipment. That was sudden. I need to calm down. I need a drink. With a dazed look, I stand from my bed, leaving my guitar by the sidetable. Passing through the broken radio, it reminded me of how my behaviour and my ranting were all uncalled for. How silly it all was.

Straight for the kitchen I go. Everything a kitchen should have, they're all here. A table. Chairs. A refridgerator. A sink. Cupboards. Everything. I take a glass from one of the cupboards and head for the sink. Water flowed out, filling most of the glass in a few seconds. One sip, and every part of me felt at ease. How relaxing.

Footsteps then start tapping. No one else was in the cave, so I could hear them crystal clear; Yang must be back. I already went ahead of him. He still wanted to give the Woo Foo Grimoire a little try. There was nothing else for me to do, so I went back. Shadows appeared by the entrance. Those of a pair of arms, a torso and large rabbit ears; it's Yang, alright. He stumbled in grasping his arm. The one with the Grimoire on it, the one holding the massive sword. He was breathing heavily, exhausted. Puffs of air passed from his mouth. All this amounting to the kind of position anyone would pity. A big, blue, pathetic mass of fur.

I glance at him for a quick comment with detached eyes. "Huh. You're back." Pulling out a chair from the kitchen table, I grin at the sight. My expression conveying my amusement. "Didcha have fun, kiddo?"

"Stop with the condescending, damn it…and explain yourself", Yang demanded, breathing here and there. Letting his sword thud to the ground.

"What are you saying?" I act innocently and almost convincingly.

"Why'd you give me this? Why in the hell did you give me something so damn dangerous?" He yells, his lungs exploding. Still clutching his arm dearly.

"To test you. Why else? Besides, I thought this whole Woo Foo Grimoire thing was a 'stepping stone' for you."

"Yeah, but that was until I realized that this thing around my hand sucks up every little bit of Fog. I can feel myself dying every freakin' second. Are you trying to kill me?"

My glass drains out. I stand from my chair for a refill. Maintaining my attention towards the whiny blue rabbit standing before me. "That's just your body getting used to the Grimoire."

"Getting…used to it?" The sound he was making now. It's a combination of hissing and wheezing. It grates on the eardrums. And the nerves.

"What's the matter now? Didn't I tell you it's going to be an—"

In a flash he interrupts me, knowing what I was about to say. "I know, I know. An excruciating experience."

Then I feel my chest aching, searing. I clutch it to suppress the pain, even if it was persistent. My face starts straining. It's…happening again…

I could scream, but I chose to groan instead and fight futilely.

Yang, showing his devotion for his master, rushes to help. He tries to find a way when there really is none.

"Lupin!" He cries out desperately.

These chest pains happen all the time. And each time, Yang goes into a frenzy, all to help me. I'd say the same words over and over again. I'd tell him that it's fine. That it's just a small heartburn. But I can't tell him exactly. Not yet. Or not at all. He'll just have to find out.

My inside continues to burn. The pain then dies out, and I fall to my knees. Taking in as much air as my lungs can manage. It's over…for now.

"Lupin. Sir. A-are you okay?" He asks, as usual.

I breathe heavily, and urge myself to answer. "Yeah. It's okay." Yang smiles at these calm words, sighing in relief.

"I-is this…", he struggles, chuckles ruining his momentum. "Do you always do this?"

"What?"

"Scare me to death? Is this part of some routine of yours? Scare the ones who care about you to death with this so-called 'heartburn'?"

I chuckle back, finding some humor in those questions. "I think it is…if I _had_ a routine."

But the first couple of questions bombarded at me when my dear student came in, they're still unanswered. They weren't given a proper answer. I give it another try, hoping what I say will sound convincing enough.

"Yang", I whisper using the same solemn voice.

"What is it?"

"I…gave you the Woo Foo Grimoire not only to see if you could handle it. But to show you an example of what happens when you lose sight of what you're fighting for in the first place. When you seek power just for the sake of it."

"I…understand", Yang sounded unsure. "Sorta."

"The Woo Foo Grimoire. It gives you a glimpse of that. Now, I'm not telling you to give me back the Grimoire. If you wanna use it, I'm not stopping you. But you have to know the consequences, and never go too far."

"Yes", he bows to me.

Next, I focus on my watch. Ten o'clock. It's getting late. Yang and I need to get to bed. Get some rest, wake up the next day revitalized and ready.

"Come on, Yang", I gesture to the boy, smiling at him. "It's pretty late." He settles into my arms.

The blade that Yang dragged with him that night remained in the living room, detached from everything else around it. I couldn't pick it up. He wouldn't learn how to take responsibility for his own things if I did.

We enter my room. Once Yang set foot inside, the first thing he takes note of is the pile of CDs on my bed and the disc player barely protruding out of a pillow; I've spent most of the night listening to my music. Music that no one Yang's age could even listen to, let alone understand. He reaches for them.

"Whoa there", he announces with amusement, reaching out to the pile.

"My music." I added.

He takes the case on top – my copy of Megadeth's album _Endgame_. Then he scatters the rest across the bed for a better view. Quickly, he absorbs every single band into his mind.

"Wh-what is this?" Yang stammers at the pile.

"What?"

"This…music. Megadeth? Slayer? Anthrax? Metallica?"

"The Big Four."

"Big Four? Of what?"

"The Big Four of Metal. What else?"

"Metal? Don'tcha think that's a bit too…wild?" Funny. I thought today's generation would know what music is. "No thanks. This isn't for me."

And to think that I've said my share about music just a moment ago. I cross my arms and smile at the ensuing conversation. "Don't tell me you actually like all that crap they play on the radio." Amidst the collection of CD cases, I pluck out _Slippery When Wet_ by Bon Jovi, pointing at the cover. "This is music. No auto-tuning, no generic lyrics…just talent. Talent and originality!" Not a single syllable was lacking in emotion.

"Oooooooooooookay." Yang beams a sarcastic smile, having a tease. From his face, it's easy to point out.

This conversation gets to me. I think I'll work on my music a little more tonight. But it'd be kind of embarrassing for someone else to hear me play. And that's coming from me, what with my typical calm, cool and collected demeanor.

Now, I choose to change the subject, initiating with a scoff. Wearing a smile to match Yang's. "Whatever. It's getting late. I'll get even more tired if I go on about your, er…intolerable music preferences. Besides, we've got tons to cover tomorrow. Not to mention your drills."

The very mention of drills made Yang let out a disgusted groan. What a child.

"Drills? Again? Alright, fine." He walks out the door, heading for his room. Before he actually vanishes from my sight, he looks back. Smiling, adding one more sentence. "Goodnight, Lupin."

"G'night to you, too." I chuckle back at him. He's gone. Now I can rehearse in peace. No other disturbances.

The setting's perfect – a quiet night, the room all to myself. No one else but me, inside a wide space. Hastily, I reach for my guitar, letting it settle on my lap. I put my headphones on, scrolling through my mp3 player. I press the 'play' button, and _Kurenai_ by X Japan starts. To the melody, I strum the strings. My eyes closing for better focus. A five-minute metal song unsurprisingly packed with a soothing introduction, distorted guitar chords and intricate solo segments. Each pluck on my guitar strings, bursting with feeling. Separate notes and chords played to near perfection. And I repeat, _near_. I'm good, but not enough to call myself a guitar god. Nowhere near that, yet.

My emotions start to stir. Every little feeling bottled in me, all popping open during the performance. And then, two familiar faces find their way into my sight. A hot-blooded crow… A beautiful fox with eyes glowing that they put the moon to shame… Memories… Remnants of my previous life…

"Ah…" I gasp, losing momentum. However, that didn't stop the music from playing.

Five minutes and forty-four seconds. The song ends. I put my guitar down against the wall.

It was getting late. What kind of an example would I be to Yang if I became an insomniac all of a sudden?

With this question in mind, I pull back the blanket on my bed. Gently I tuck myself in, snuggled by the warm fabric. Head peacefully nestled on a pillow as fluffy as cotton candy. All this relaxes me. The faces that I saw a while ago, they did not vanish, however. In fact, I see them again, both with a sunny disposition… I wonder. It's been too long. How are they? Did they really…miss me? Did they forget about me…? No, no. They couldn't have. The pain of being forgotten by a friend you've known your whole life…painful as painful can possibly be.

My upper half stays outside the blanket's hold for a while. Arms folded, I look at the blank space. Contemplating. Mumbling to myself, a face of concern surfacing.

_..._

"_Noah…"_

_..._

"_Kitsune…"_

_..._

Can I… Can I ever see them again? One more time? That's all I'll ask for… To take one more look at their faces. To be with them, even for the smallest frame of time. Everyone I care about… Even Yo…

* * *

_Looks like some of this wolf man's past has been discovered. And I'm pretty sure more will be revealed in time... *sneers*_


	14. Points of View

_Author's Note #3: This is probably the longest and hardest chapter I've done so far. I've tried to incorporate a different kind of writing style (maybe that's why). You'll notice it as you read through._

_

* * *

_

_Yin_

I've been asleep for a while now. Who knows when I'll wake up? _If_ I'll wake up… This slumber spans an eternity, disguised as days.

_Bound in darkness, I hunch into a ball, covering my eyes. No one else but me – an opportunity for me to reflect. My brother… Yang… That's right. Both of us were locked in combat. He was stronger than me. And I kept on fighting, everything I've believed in driving me. But hopes and wishes aren't always the deciding factors in a battle._

_With a tiny voice, I speak. "Yang… Brother… Big bro…"_

_Now I know what Master Yo meant… What it means to cherish something…and always protect it._

_I want to extend my arms to the darkness, to reach out and picture Yang's face in their touch, but I can't. So many things I want to say…as if I were talking to him. All massing on my tongue, but they don't leave my mouth at all._

_With no other option, I cry a single teardrop. All alone in the pitch black for now._

…

…

…

…

…

"Yang… Brother… Big bro…" I mumble, my face straining. I've said these words already. My hands reaching forward, towards the sky. Tricks played on me. Taking advantage of my desperation, my wishes…

Someone calls out to me. "Yin? You okay?" The voice pulls me up.

My eyes open. I'm in a familiar room – _our _room. The one Yang and I share. With posters of two-nicorns and the cutest boys fastened with tape on my side, and his side disorganized as usual. Covered by dirty clothing and…underwear. Eugh!

I rise from my bed. A sharp pain surges through my body. It stings, everywhere. The injuries I sustained from that fight… I didn't think they'd be this bad. Maybe I'm not strong enough yet. I need to train some more. Push my body, my mind and my soul further. I won't stand a chance unless I do so. Unless I throw myself into a Woo Foo crash course.

Right outside the open door, Master Yo walked towards the room, holding a bowl in his hand. He must've cooked up some soup, the _only_ thing I know he can cook.

"You're finally up", he walks in, smiling.

"Yeah…", I respond, my half-heartedness taking away the strength in my voice. "Yang… He and I were…fighting. I…lost. Right?"

"Yup", Dad places the bowl on my sidetable, taking the chair from Yang's desk and sitting on it. "You sure did."

I sigh at those words. At the fact that I took him on unprepared. Okay, that settles it. I _need_ to become stronger.

"And Lupin…he came out of nowhere."

"What did he say?" He raises his voice, wondering where this conversation was headed.

"He told me…" And then I hesitated. I couldn't repeat those cold, murderous words that was spoken to me. None of them reflected on who I am. Sooner or later, I'd have to tell him. Tell him about the vendetta that he is part of. About how the one who started this vendetta may very well get his way with all that power in his hand. Then, I _do_ let it out, purposefully saying everything inaccurately. "He told me…that he's back from the dead. And that revenge will be his. That everyone will pay."

Master Yo groans a small groan, finding the meaning behind what I've said. He'd have to face his former student soon.

"I guess…I'm the one to blame", he mutters. This was the first time I've seen him beat himself up like this. The first time I've seen him take responsibility for what he's done.

"No. I should've been a better sister… Maybe…"

"Maybe?

"Maybe it's a new start if I can get him back. I…I have to." I clutch my chest, looking on at the emptiness with restored determination.

Dad smiles at me saying, "Looks like you're off to a good start." Those uplifting words were unexpected at all.

"You think so?" I ask, convinced.

"Yeah. I mean look at you. Right attitude, dedication, great choice for a weapon—"

That was when, another piece of my memory finds its place and clips into my brain. _Snow Flower… Yuki no Hana…_ The sword I took from the Armory – one of the Woo Foo Talismans, the _Kami no Gofu_. I let my head wander around, searching for the sword. Finding out that it was just resting against the sidetable all this time.

"Phew", I exhale. "Thought I lost it… One of the Woo Foo Talismans, eh? Sure didn't do me any good during my last fight." I reach for the sword, holding the scabbard. The blade reveals itself. What I see is not just its crystal finish, but my reflection. My current state – helpless, unable to do anything, unable to _think_ of any options…y'know, those unpleasant traits. It's not the sword's fault. I just wanted…to save my brother. Beneath that calm, pink rabbit who took a sacred Woo Foo relic that night, in reality she was really a desperate, frightened, panicking little girl who didn't want her big brother to leave her. I hate her…

Not only that.

"M-Master Yo…", my voice tried.

"Hm?"

"How long…was I out…?"

"You took quite the beating, Yin. It'll almost be a month now." A month? No…! I've been asleep for too long. I need to train. I have to train!

But something else bothered me… If I've been out for a month, then who was teaching in the Academy? Who took over?

"A…month? So…who's been teaching?"

"Me. I took over, what with Yang gone and causing trouble."

Disheartened, I sigh at what he told me. I've reached a decision. Forcefully, I get out of my bed, and say, "That settles it. I'm not quitting!"

"Huh?"

"I'm getting my brother back. I'm getting him back if it's the last thing I do!" My will sparks across the room. Then, that determination turns into doubt. "But…I've seen what he can do. He's…so strong. It's…scary."

"And so are you!" Master Yo announces.

"What?"

"You're twins, right? If he's strong, you're strong too. What he can do, you can too. You just…need time."

Time… People say, _We have all the time in the world._ We don't have a lot of it, let alone all. We never do. No amount of convincing can tell someone otherwise. But maybe that's just me being impatient. That's just me in a hurry. Always wanting something to happen immediately, if not in an instant – another part of me I hate, another trait I want to erase.

Cuts and bruises that were once covering my body, they've vanished. All traces of blood, gone. Every joint, every muscle, every limb that ached, healing slowly and steadily. All them, replaced by strips of white. All my wounds covered by bandages.

Taking note of this, Master Yo picks up the _Snow Flower_ from the side and tosses it towards my lap. Then he stands on his feet and tells me, "Guess you're all better now. That's good. Come. You've got a waaaaaaays to go." I can be sure.

Renewed in every aspect, I rise from my bed. Something soon occurs to me. Dad started walking out of the room already.

"Actually Mast—er, um…Dad", I call out to him, fumbling a little to refer to him the way I should. "Just…one sec. Be right there."

"Okay, but hurry up." His figure vanishes from sight.

Left by myself, I open my sidetable drawer, rifling away. Then I felt something…shaped like a rectangle. A hard surface. Soft, small lumps and a smooth section. I pull out my hand, and my cell phone was cupped by it. I'll need all the help I can get. 'Strength comes in numbers'. I don't expect a no from everyone I call. What a disappointment it'd be if I hear that at least once.

"Now then", I whisper to myself.

There's just me in an empty, messy room. I take my time and dial away…

_Weiss_

"Alright everybody. Settle down. Settle down."

Miss Yin's back. After one whole month. What could've happened to her? And Mister Yang…he's disappeared all of a sudden. I…I want to help, but…I don't know how.

The classroom's noisy as usual. It'd stay that way if she hadn't come in.

Once more, she utters. "As you may know, your exam results haven't been given out yet." Everyone but me started shuddering and shuffling in their seats. The anticipation and fear both consuming each one slowly. No surprise. "But they're finally here." Taking the large bunch of paper by the desk, she slowly strides through the rows in front of her, letting each sheet slide off her fingers and onto each table. Words were still coming out of her mouth. "Now, I know what you're thinking. And yes, the break's in two days. But make sure you find the time to look back on everything. Your lessons, your assignments, this exam, everything."

It's the end of the first semester. In two days, that is. Two weeks of rest, relaxation and goofing off. No expectations, no work, just well-deserved fun. I guess we've earned it, after five gruelling months.

Many paces later, Miss Yin arrives at my row. The suspense is killing me too. I just didn't want to show it. I'm shy, yes. It's true, I hesitate. I'm many things, but I'm not afraid of this exam. Mister Yang told me to look forward. To look at every single possible thing. At the bright side, to be exact, and that it _can_ happen. It's all a matter of dedication and hard work. Hopefully… Hopefully the marks I see on my sheet can prove that he's right.

"Here you go, Weiss", Miss Yin draws closer, holding out a thin piece of paper with a smile on her face. "I've got high hopes for you, kiddo." As much as I wanted to, I couldn't smile back at her. My anxiety hinders me.

I take the sheet of paper from her hand. I wonder… How did I do?

…

_Two Days Later_

…

"Alright, everybody", Miss Yin said in a cheerful wind.

The bell rings. Sunlight finding its way across the not-so-open doors. Bright and happy sounds began to boom from the students, dying out slowly as everyone left the schoolhouse.

I took my time as usual, packing my things away in a controlled pace. My pencils came in last.

My big brother must be waiting outside for me. Mom couldn't pick me up herself. She's sick in bed, with stomach cancer. And he and I are watching her. I don't care what anyone says. There _is_ a way to get rid of cancer. There has to be.

With the last of my supplies in my bag, I hoist the straps around my shoulder, holding to them tightly like a school kid would. I scan everything that surrounds me with wistful eyes. From the bell to the blackboard to the individual desks. It's going to be different, these next two weeks. Of course, something's going to feel different and new once you get used to one thing.

I walk towards Miss Yin and give one last glance behind me. Her glowing smile replaced by a face that looked deep in thought.

"Out last again, huh?" She starts, substituting in a plastic smile.

There _was_ something I wanted to say.

"Yeah." I…can't say them. Just stutter…

"Something wrong?"

"Uh. Actually, I, uh, wanna ask something, Miss Yin."

She chuckles at me. Maybe at how I always refer to her in a formal way. "Weiss, come on. Enough with the formal talk, 'kay? Outside-a class, it's just 'Yin'. Please just…call me that."

"O-okay." Getting used to just calling my teacher 'Yin' is…harder than I thought. Harder than she's making it out to be. I choke on my words, bringing myself to doing just that. "Uh, Y-Yin… Um, is Yang okay? He's been gone for like a month now."

The mention of…_Mister_ Yang's name stops her dead on her tracks.

Well, somewhat…

"He, um… He had something to take care of. Dunno exactly when he'll be back."

"A-aren't you worried at all?"

Miss Yin rubs her head, her face showing how distraught she is right now. "Yes…and no."

"Yes and…no?"

"Yes because he's my brother and he's been gone too long. And no because I know him. He's strong. Cocky, yes. But he's well-built. No one knows Yang better than his own sister." Glad to know she's…somewhat concerned. If only I could help.

"Oh. Okay."

Something had overcome my teacher. Immediately she rises from her seat, focused on the door. Steadily she walks towards it, still rubbing her head. Just barely I can see something wrapped around her body. Bandages?

"Um, Mi–er, Yin", I fumble.

"Hm?"

"You got something on your–"

She points out to the covered parts, knowing exactly what I mean. "Oh, this? Don't worry. It's nothing."

"But there're like bandages all around you! You sure you're okay?"

One more time she chuckles. This time at my willingness, my eagerness, to help. "Yeah. I'm fine. Doesn't sting anymore." Then a car horn begins to honk, wanting attention. Desperate for it, to be more accurate. "I think someone's waiting for you."

It must be my brother.

"Oh, right! Oh my gosh. See ya in two weeks, Yin." With that said, I race to the exit, but not without waving goodbye.

"I'll see ya too, kiddo."

I ran. The horn was still honking. As I reach the exit, I see an old, used car parked by the kerb. My brother was sitting in the driver's seat; he's been sounding that horn. He's impatient. Or maybe I'm just too slow. Maybe…

The back door clicks open, shutting closed as I enter. I fix my tail up, curling it across my lap, and fasten my seatbelt afterwards.

And I hear his voice. That short-tempered tone.

"What took you so damn long, Weiss?" He grumbled.

"Sorry. Thought I'd say 'bye' to my teacher."

"It took you fifteen minutes just to do that? Damn it! What the hell do you use that cell phone of yours other than playing 'Snake'?"

This is going nowhere…

"Hey, I said 'sorry'. Oh, come on, Ty. Not this again." Tyler…my 23 year-old brother. He's the head of the family now, with Dad gone and all. He's doing the best he can to live up to that. All the pressure and expectations must be mounting up inside him. Probably yelling at me is a way for him to blow some of that steam away.

"Tch. Whatever. We need to get back now. I'm worried about Mom."

And a Mama's Boy at heart… Hehehe. Embarrassing.

The engine whirrs. The wheels screech as Tyler depressed his foot gently on the pedal. Outside the window was most of the city newly repaired. Its people hustly-bustly, continuing with their lives – proof that everyone's moved on since that vicious attack last month. It'll take a while for us to get home; we live just outside of the city, in a small suburb. No. 'Cul-de-sac' is what it is.

I place one hand over the other. The thought of Mom's cancer keeping me busy. She has to get better. She just has to…

"Um, Ty?" I ask in a quivering voice.

"What?" He sounds like he doesn't want to talk to me.

"Is…is Mom… Is she gonna be okay?"

"Not sure."

"Huh?"

"Cancer's a real bitch to deal with." Why do people have to talk like that? Do they get some sort of satisfaction when they say the 's word'? Do other people think that they're some sort of tough guy when they say the 'f word'? Is it even necessary?

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say…if you get some kind of cancer and you recover from it, then you're one of the luckiest people in the world."

As scary as it sounds and it may be, there has to be a cure for cancer. Just like a cough or cold. Day after day, I hear nothing but "You can't get rid of cancer" or "That's no ordinary condition. You'd have to be God if you could cure someone of it". These words… They probably exist for the sole purpose of crushing my hopes and scattering their remains.

I wasn't finished. "I…I just hope…Mom's one of them."

Tyler knew what I meant. "So do I, baby sis. So do I."

The car turns silent for the rest of the drive.

Eventually we come across a big row of houses, just outside the city limits. The engine settles down, whispering as the car moves against the kerb. In front of us, a house formed by brown bricks. With every bit of detail that makes a house. Windows. Doors. A roof. All that.

Tyler stops the car entirely, the sound of the key sliding out of the ignition following. The doors unlock. I grab my backpack and reach for the door, fixing my tail as I set foot on the pavement. My petite feet take me across the all too familiar scenery. The grass that makes up our front yard, and the round wooden table and chairs resting atop. It's too familiar that I just ignored it all.

Reaching into my pocket, I feel something metal and rough rubbing against my fingers. I take it out and find out what it was – my house key. Carefully I insert it into the keyhole. And the hickory door opens with a gentle turn of the knob.

Into the house I walked cautiously. You can never be too careful, even in your own home. Tyler was busy getting something from the trunk of the car. I went ahead; I couldn't see what he took out. By the right side of the hallway, a set of hooks to hang different things. I placed one of my backpack's straps into one of the hooks, my shoulders eased from the sheer weight.

But there's one more thing I want to take with me. In the outmost pocket my hand digs in. At the tip of my fingers I feel my earphones. That means my mp3 player's in there too. Putting this in mind, I give my earphones a soft yank. Holding my gadget firmly, I continue on.

A staircase in front of me. Upstairs is where my room, my brother's room and my mom's room are. Speaking of my mom, she must be in bed. I walk up each step, convincing myself that she really is up there.

"Mom?" I call out, all my strength distributed towards my lungs. "Mom, I'm home."

Possibly as an answer, a voice calls back out. "In here, Weiss." It came from the largest room in the house.

I walk towards the source – a large bedroom with a queen-sized bed. Clothes discarded by the side. A headboard behind the bed with nothing but clutter on it and an antique lamp in the middle looking for attention. By the side of the door, a small table with books stacked on top of each other.

Lying on the bed is a middle-aged female fox with a dull expression – my mother, Miriam. She's had stomach cancer for probably three months now. All she could feel was a sting on her abdomen. Sometimes, she'd feel dizzy and throw up. Eating also became hard for her since she has a hard time swallowing; normally Tyler or I would cut up whatever food she had into thin bits and slices until we couldn't practically see them anymore. Okay, maybe I was exaggerating on the last statement. But you get the point.

If Mom dies… No. No, no, no. She can't! Come on, Weiss. Remember what Mister Yang said. "Anything can happen, no matter what anyone says. Always look at every possibility. And look at the brightest one the most. Know that it can happen." No matter how many times I repeat this to myself, I can't rub out that frightening thought… I'm scared.

Closer to my mom I drew. When I got close enough, I began, "You feeling okay, Mom?"

"Yeah", she says believably. "Um, where's your brother?"

He's still not back…?

"I think he's getting something from the car."

"Damn it. Why's it so hard to count on that boy?" She mumbles in a frustrated tone. Although I don't think 'mumble' seems appropriate since I can clearly hear her.

Sympathy starts welling out of me. "Go easy on him, Mom. He's trying, y'know."

Mom lets out a sigh. "Fine. Uh, Weiss…"

"Yeah?"

"Couldja hand me my cigarettes? They're uh…somewhere on the headboard."

She's _still_ smoking? How does she expect to get better if she's going to keep up with this?

"What? Y-you're seriously gonna smoke? Don't you wanna get better–"

She interrupts me viciously. "Just gimme m' damn cigarettes, Weiss! Sheesh. Besides, I already know it's my fault if something happens."

Out of fear, I comply, still hesitating. There's just too many things on the headboard, it's become hard to tell what's what. Small boxes holding God-knows-what inside. Concealing each other. Plastic trays holding perfume and cologne bottles with a few things squeezed in between them. Maybe hairclips…

As I searched the clutter one would dare call a headboard, footsteps start tapping. Growing louder; they were coming from the stairs. Whoever it was, he or she gave the door two knocks.

Turning around to find the source, I see Tyler with two plastic bags around his hands. He enters with hasty legs.

"Done the groceries", my brother reports, reaching into one of the bags. He takes out a small container, heaving it straight for Mom. Thinking she could catch it. "And here. Here're your pills. Doc says you gotta take two a day. One in the morning, one at night."

To Mom, information like this is disinteresting. She responds in a dull tone, proving exactly that. "Alright, alright. Think I'll take one now, and take another after dinner." Popping the lid open, she shakes the container. And a small pink pill falls into her palm. She takes it in. Without a glass of water. Not even paying mind to the inscriptions made specifically for her. Then she turns to me, waving her hand at me – her way of telling me to stop whatever I was doing. She gulps and says. "Mmm. Weiss, stop. Let your brother take care of that. You're taking too long and he knows where they are."

"Where…what are?" Tyler asks, understandably confused.

"My cigarettes. And don't worry. I'm careful. Just told your sister that, so just…just get 'em for me. And uh, Weiss…just bring those bags down, 'kay?"

"'Kay."

And then I grab the bags by their straps, absorbing Mom's fussy orders. They're heavy, but I know how to solve it. I pause for a while and meditate. My hands start glowing – a Woo Foo spell. With little to no problem, I lift the once heavy plastic bags and proceed down the stairs.

I take the first right turn in the hallway, making it to the kitchen. There's something I'd like to take care of. Rushing over to the dinner table, I cast aside the bags by one of its legs. To the left of the table was a glass door – the way to the backyard. My sights set, I walk towards it, sliding it open, thudding to a stop.

At the end of each week, I always take my time to look at my flower bed. Watering them. Placing the fresh ones into a pot. Replacing them with whatever seeds I might come across. Never have I neglected my flower bed. And I don't plan on doing so.

The first thing I noticed the instant I stepped outside was Nana tending to my flowers. She must be taking care of them for me again. I guess that's what I'd expect from my one-hundred-and-so year-old great grandmother. Y'know. Caring for any living thing.

My family has…troubles. It's always been hard. My brother's always under pressure. My mom's the main cause for it. She wasn't the same since Dad…left. None of us were. Seemingly, all our hopes in things getting better are crushed and scattered. But Nana…she's something else. She's different. It didn't matter how pressing life was for her. She knows that everything that happens all work out in some way. Sure she seems crazy. But when I think about it, maybe that's what Yang meant.

"_Look at the possibilities. Look at the brightest ones the most. And know that they can happen."_

Putting on a smile, I approach my great grandmother.

"Hey Nana", I greeted almost genuinely. And I repeat, 'almost'.

"Weiss. Welcome home. So how's the last day of school?"

"Okay, I guess. Sorta."

"And by 'sorta', you mean "Finally! Thought it'd never end". Right?" She pairs her trademark hoarse voice with a cheeky grin.

Giggling at her clever jargon, I respond, saying, "Nah. Woo Foo's pretty cool, Nana. Yeah, it sounds stupid at first, but I'm liking it. A lot."

"I'm sure you are." And just barely, I hear Nana uttering something beneath her breath. "I know I did."

I didn't bother to understand what it meant.

'Nana' is just a nickname. I know her name, but I can't really pronounce it well.

She hands me my gloves and my watering can. I sprinkle each stem, each single collection of petals softly. As I finish off and lay down the can, a small glow is emanated from the flower bed. It's so bright… So pure… So warm…

"Wh-what is it?" I ask in my trembling voice.

Nana points to the left of the bunk of soil. "There."

"Oh my… It's so pretty."

"Wow… Never thought I'd actually see one."

"Me neither, Nana. Hey, you think this can be…our little secret?"

"Of course, baby girl. Our. Little. Secret."

The source of this glow – a small flower with large, glowing, light-blue petals. Almost like they're made of crystal. Its center abundant with pollen. It's so beautiful…

_Lina_

"Lina! Did you park the tractor back in the hut?"

"Yes, Dad! I have! Geez, what a pain…"

Life had never felt more demanding for Lina. One month after the city's destruction has come to pass. Understandably, this young canine would be shocked by this event. But she found out that it falls in comparison to the discovery of the cause. The one she had loved for a long time. The blue Woo Foo rabbit, Yang.

Day after day, Lina tries to erase the truth from her mind. Creating false ones instead. The kind that she'd rather see. Where everything was a simple misunderstanding. A fabrication. But sooner or later she'd realize not to live in fantasies forever. To face reality. To accept it. To understand that it favors no one. What she plans to do about these events and how it will affect her is her choice. She will either succumb to overwhelming fear. Or harden her resolve and bring her friend back…

She finishes her farming chores. The tractor she had used rests in its hut. Without any other tasks left, Lina enters her house through the front door, headed for her room.

A room that best describe a pre-teen girl. One decorated with beautiful stickers and posters of attractive boys here and there. A bed and a closet to discern the entire space from an ordinary room. Clothes were scattered everywhere. It had been a while since the room had been given much needed cleaning.

But this didn't bother Lina at all. As a matter of fact, everything had been scattered in a way that she would know where to go if she was looking for something in particular.

In a small frame of time, a peculiar noise buzzes across the room; Lina's cell phone starts ringing. Discarded on top of the bed's headboard, its screen flashes repeatedly.

"A text?" She speaks to herself, reaching out for the bright and constant flashes.

A press of a button. The screen shows a message. Thinking that it could be Yin, Lina scans each butchered word thoroughly.

"_Need ur help. C u Dojo. 9 o'clock. Bring every1. – Yin"_

"So it's gonna be like that, huh?" Closely, she clutches her chest. Uttering a single name to herself. "Yang…"

Acting quickly, she scopes through her closet, violently. As if she's scrimmaging with it. With what was inside it. Amidst the clothes and hangers, a small boomerang. Both sides joined by a circle hinge. Folded together. A present that Yang had given her for Valentine's Day – a last minute present. Indeed, it was a strange choice for a gift. But the realization that this boomerang was a Woo Foo Talisman, a _Kami no Gofu_, could have made it more or less strange.

Lina takes a deep breath. "Okay, then. Here goes." Controlling her nerves, she grabs it by the edges and closes her eyes to recite an incantation.

"Woo Foo Elders far and near. Hear my cries and pleas, loud and clear. A garden in bloom, a meadow so wide. The power of nature, now be my guide. Strengthen me wherever I may go. Now, Awaken! Nature's Sparkle: _Shizuka Tonbou!_ Silent Dragonfly!"

The last sentence finished, the boomerang glows. A pair of wings appear in midair – those of a dragonfly. They spread out. The steel finish glistening. Its emblazoned markings emitting their own glow. After a while, the shine wears off. The wings vanish. In the aftermath, the boomerang presents itself, fully opened. Larger in size. Resting on Lina's shoulders.

The girl did not show signs of fear at all. In fact, she just watched on. As if she had anticipated this. Expecting this to happen. It could be that the weapon chose her. Or perhaps _she_ chose _it_. Either way, her mind has been set.

She couldn't leave yet though. Not without letting her father know. With this in mind, she searches her drawer for a piece of paper and something to write with. She finds a marker and a sticky note, proceeding to write on it. Stroking the tip with wavery hands.

Lina finishes, placing the adhesive end on her closet mirror. Large words written on it, saying:

"_Be back soon. Gotta finish something."_

Silent Dragonfly still anchored on her shoulder, Lina slides her window open and puts one foot out. A grassy ground brooming her sole.

"Sorry, Dad." She whispers and casts one last slight glance at her room, sighing. And then she turns towards her boomerang. "Let's go…_Tonbou_. I've got a friend to save."

Afterwards, both of Lina's feet were outside of her house and into the open. Where they may take her, she is unsure. But she knows that if she lets her uncertainties get to her for just a second, it'll be over…

_Roger Jr._

Life had become dull. At least for Roger Jr. He'd fill the emptiness by taking his sword and practicing, or painting graffiti on the city's buildings, among other things. This had become his daily routine. To kill the boredom. But this void had become too big to fill. And these habits slowly turn into redundant chores.

It has been so ever since Yang left. Since he turned to the dark for the first time. Since he was driven by temptation. Not that it really mattered to Roger Jr. at all, considering his father's endeavours in villainy. He had just become…bored. Bored that he had not heard from his friend at all. Even after just one month, it felt like an eternity.

Sooner or later, that would all change…

A ring on his doorbell…

"I'll get it", Roger announces in monotony. He approaches the door, opening it to find Lina at his doorstep. "Lina?"

"Can I come in?" She speaks humbly, strangely.

"Uh… Sure."

She takes slow steps inside the house. Both of them then take to the young Roger's room.

…

…

…

"She _needs_ us…?" Roger layed flat on his bed.

"Mmhmm." Lina leaned on it.

"Can't she stop him herself? They _are_ brother and sister, y'know."

"Yeah, but she'd get her ass kicked one too many times. She'll probably go down on her knees."

"That bad, huh?"

"Yup."

Roger reaches for Lina's cell phone. Considering the text message displayed. Absorbing the meaning. Reaching a decision, he swiftly rises up, his mouth cracking a smile.

"Count me in." He declared.

"Really?"

"'Fcourse. Thought it'd be a chance to settle our little score." Enthusiastically, he punches his palm rhythmically.

Lina chuckles at his motions, bringing herself back on her feet. "Then that's that. "Operation: Blue Bunny Rescue" has officially been commenced."

Their preparatations weren't finished though. There was one last thing for them to do.

"But aren't we missing someone?" Roger indicates.

"I know. I'll get the chicken, and the tree stump's yours."

"As usual?" He cracks a sharp smile.

"That's right. Come on. Time's a'wastin'."

With that said, both Lina and Roger rush towards the door, their sights set towards their objectives. Though they may worry their respective families, their duties as friends remain of the highest importance.

_Yo_

I've always thought that sealing away my most beloved pupil in the Pit would end this nightmare. I've always though that it's the most effective way to solve my problems. But it's useless. It doesn't matter how many times I try. My actions. The words I've spoken. My feelings. Someday, they'll return. And strike hard. Bite me in the ass. That's not confronting your problems. That's running away. Being scared. That's what I've always been. Scared of making mistakes. The same mistakes, all over again.

Only now do I conclude that that's wrong. Sure people make mistakes; they're bound to happen. But mistakes exist for the purpose of shaping us. To make us a better creature. Running away is the opposite. We allow our fear to devour us, should we let it happen. My student, my daughter, Yin showed me that. And this time…

This time… All my shortcomings, my mistakes, my imperfections…they will be my fuel. I'll take them all, and do the right thing for once. I can't let my fear hinder me. _This _is my chance… Chances are short. I _won't_ let this slip.

Closed off inside my room, two armored gloves rest on my bedsheets – a Woo Foo Talisman, the _Kami no Gofu: _Earth Hand. Said to have divided the largest of plains, or even split continents into segments.

"I hope…", I speak to myself nervously. "I hope I don't mess this up." And I put each hand into each glove, taking one big gulp.

With every ounce of energy, I recite an incantation, directing it all towards my arms.

"Woo Foo Elders far and near. Hear my cries and pleas, loud and clear. Plains, mountains, hills and marsh. Help me pave the path forward, thought it may be harsh. Awaken now, Twin Nomads of the Ground: Earth Hand! _Terra Manus!_"

The earth shivers. It starts rocking back and forth, continuing on until coming to a stop. Both of the gloves glow green. The light dissipates to unveil a pair of metal gauntlets tight and firm around my hands.

I walk towards the window and look with a ponderous stare. An apology tucked away in my heart. Waiting to be spoken.

Just one second. One chance for me to say sorry to him… If I could have that chance…

…

…

…

Lives have been intertwined. The wheel of fate has been spun.

Brother and Sister… An unfulfilled promise… Mistakes waiting to be undone… Child-like hope…

The cards have been drawn by the mistress herself. How far will these individual souls push their fortunes? How long can they stand after tempting their own fates? Will all their respective conflicts be resolved?


	15. Company

_Hey, everybody. It's been more than two months since my last chapter (busy with uni and work). With the holidays coming up here down under, hopefully I can put aside more time into this story. I'm not giving up on it, even if it feels like it's getting harder (which it is). Since I've been so busy, this one might seem sloppy. Sorry 'bout that._

* * *

_Tap… Tap… Tap… Tap… Tap… Tap…_

The noise continues with each step I take. A cold air surrounds me. Buildings stand firm. The hour is late. Everything, the entire city…doused in darkness. Though the wreckage had been fixed, there was nothing for me…

I can feel…something… Someone… There's another one following me. Tracing my every step. It's becoming irritating… Atop the building I give a look. I wonder and wonder, but I see nothing. Then…a dark figure on one particular building. One with a tail, a pair of furry ears and a coat on its back, sitting by the edge casually. A sword sleeping on its shoulder. This is getting annoying…

With a frustrated groan, I swiftly turn towards it and scream at it, looking like a fool to whoever might walk by me. "Stop following me, you damn dog!"

"Hehe…" A cheerful chuckle escapes his lips; everything is a game to him. "Don't mind me. Just enjoying the show, and I got m'self the best seat in the house. Ah, darn. I shoulda brought some popcorn with me."

"Cut it out with the patronizing crap, please. It's getting old. And I don't need it!"

"Temper, temper", he responds playfully. Maybe to break my concentration. "Where oh where do you pick up such bad behavior?"

I can't do anything to get him off my back. Like talking to a mentally-impaired child… Only worse. Goddamn it! All I can do is groan and move on, blocking away all obstructions. Every distraction and obstacle.

Continuing on my path, I glimpse at my right hand. The one holding my sword. The one wearing a fingerless glove… The Woo Foo Grimoire…a mass of Woo Foo energy contained in a sphere. The form it takes, dependent on the wielder. A coat, a pair of shoes…anything one could think of. This grimoire taps into the power of Fog…but only an idiot would dare to do so. Why do I have this thing…? I guess I'll stumble across the answer eventually…

He's still following me… He _really_ plans on watching me. Observing me. I can't say I'll enjoy it. But I can't say that I won't tolerate it either. I can feel him, leaping from building to building. Getting the best view possible. Stopping on the edge of the café, sitting with crossed legs. Looking as though he has something to say…

"So how they feel?" He asks, pointing at my arms… What's in them, actually… I give each one a look, from left to right. A glow of red on the left, a yellow one on the right – the Woo Foo Crystal of Fire on my left arm, the Crystal of Lightning on my right. Even up to this point, I still don't know how they ended up where they are now.

"Dunno", I respond with a softening voice, eyes still fixed on my arms. I've not given them a try yet. "I'll find out when I find out."

"Well you better find out soon. You got two V8 engines right there, waiting for a test drive."

The metaphor made me chuckle to myself. "Alright, Lupin. I'll see what I can do."

I shouldn't have let my guard down. Footsteps start tapping from a few hundred meters or so. I couldn't pick them up immediately. Lupin had kept me preoccupied longer than he normally would. He kept on following me, observing me. I couldn't concentrate. No, no, no. A fighter can't afford to have a poor attention span. Should I break my focus for at least a second, and who knows how my enemies will capitalize on them…

"Company", yet again, Lupin points out the obvious.

"I know. Probably like two, three or four… Not sure."

"This is it, kid. All that time we've put in… Show me that all of it ain't a waste." They're not.

Sly words slip off my tongue in retaliation. "You don't believe in me, do you?"

"No", he reacts just as slyly, with a hint of venom. "I need to. I want to. But I don't right now."

The kind of answer I'd expect from him. For now, everything he said doesn't mean a thing to me.

"Suit yourself", I storm towards the direction of the footsteps, leaving behind those words and a small chuckle.

Blazing fast, my feet take me through a straight line. Across the city. My hand throbbed every now and then. It didn't hurt, but it did bother me. Lupin says that it's a normal thing with the Woo Foo Grimoire. And unlike him, I actually believe him. Just something for me to endure… Doesn't matter.

I ran. Operating on nothing but instinct. How far it'll take me, only God knows.

Firmly I hold the hilt of my heavy sword, said to be branded by "those set apart from the physical realm". Whatever the hell that's supposed to mean… My other hand clenched in a fist. This way I'm prepared. My arms emitting a faint glow of red and yellow – from the Crystals of Fire and Lightning. This should be a breeze…

At the last stretch, I feel yet another presence. It's coming…fast. I can't ignore it. Not that I could, since it was coming for me… From out of nowhere, a blobby sum, roughly my size. Green all around, too.

"What the hell…?" What is this thing?

A segment of this blob starts churning, forming a head or…something. Two rabbit-like ears protrude out of the "head". To top it all off, a face takes form. In the process, I discovered who it was… How did _this_ happen?

"Yuck?" I bark, demanding something from him.

"Guess I hit the jackpot. This time, I'm evening the score!" He's not himself to the eyes. But he's still a jackass deep down. Calmly I assess his appearance.

"You bastard! You're the last thing I want right now. I am not here for you!"

"Aww, and I thought I could play with you before you die. Is this really the wittle Woo Foo bunny wabbit that could level an entire city in less than a day?"

'Bunny'… I _really _hate being called that.

Thinking that a threat just might work, I make one up on the spot. "I dare you. Call me a bunny, one more time. And _you'll _be the next thing I level!" With my sword drawn, I assume my stance.

As expected, he's just doing this to get me to fight him – one of the oldest tricks in the book. "That's it. Show me the REAL Yang! Show me what you're like when you're not your sister's butt monkey!"

Did he really have to bring her in this?

"Yang!" Speak of the she-devil… "And…Yuck?"

Five silhouettes… A rabbit… A dog… An ogre… A fowl… A tree stump… Standing firmly. With a determined stride. Looks like the cavalry's here. This oughta be fun.

It's my sister. My younger, twin sister. In all her pink-furred glory. And Roger Jr., Lina, Coop and Dave at her sides. Okay, it's official – this is one massive clusterfuck.

I move my attention and posture towards them.

"You don't quit, do you?" I announce, fed up with these encounters.

"No… Not until I take you back."

"You're _really _pissing me off. This time… This time, I WILL break you!"

"How could you?" Another voice steps in. It was Lina… "How could you say that…"

"…to your own twin sister?" Roger fills the rest of the sentence.

"You're not serious, are you?" Coop adds, clucking in between words.

"I think he really means it", the tree stump notes.

Their voices start trembling. Struck by the very words I aimed towards Yin. I'm being dragged down again. Now I know exactly _what's_ dragging me down. These people… These so-called "friends"… I can't let them pin me down. Not again. I've come a long way. I'll have to kill them. They mean nothing to me, anyway.

Shutting everyone out for a while, I draw my head back. Whispering to myself. "It's the same shit all over again. Day after freakin' day. Why can't I just be me? For one freakin' minute? Would it really kill someone for me to be just what I am?"

"I could care less what's going on here", the gooey abomination at my right began. "I'm here. You're all here. And I'm not letting that go to waste. I'm gonna even this score now! Ya hear me, ya damn furballs?"

A blood-curdling howl reaches out of Yuck's mouth. He lunges at me with one of his 'limbs'. I draw my sword out quickly to guard against the strike. I'm open. This means the five of them can get me… If I think and act fast, I can swipe them off their feet in one shot…

"Now!" A loud cry uttered by Yin.

Everyone started charging. Weapons raised as high. Just the precise timing… Closer and closer… I clench my other hand into a fist swiftly and hold it up high instantly as they came closer. A large heat wave explodes around me. All the bodies around me catapulted violently. Laying scattered, uneven and vaguely.

Using the Snow Flower sword as a cane, my sister lifts herself off of the pavement. From what it looked like, she had been drained by the blast. But it _is_ my sister. Resilient, determined and just plain stubborn… Her posture… The desperation in her eyes… The signs of a masochist; she wants more. She's really asking for it.

"Wow", I comment, amazed by what was in front of me, "you're insane."

She struggles to answer, coughing here and there. "Call it whatever you want… You're coming back… One way…or another…" This time she's more than prepared. I have to be very careful. I'm done for if I slip up for one second.

Summoning enough strength, Yin lunges at me, holding her sword forward. She waves her two fingers in the air with her other hand. Small ice shards form around her, circling from a mist spraying from her fingers. I draw my sword again and swing it towards the cold projectiles, shattering them. An opening for Yin to attack. She unsheathes her sword and slashes at me. Fortunately, I regain the momentum to stop her.

Slash after slash, the fight was slowly being drawn out. Each ounce of our energy put into each swing of the sword.

"Look around you, Yang", my sister pleaded, our swords clashing one more time. "You're looking at people who care about you. We can't help you if you won't let us."

"I don't need your help", I hiss. "I don't need you making choices for me. I don't need _anything_ from you. And I especially don't need you making a jackass out of me all the time!"

The sound of clashing metal rings, as our swords break free from the clash. A few more sword strokes later, the chatter continued.

"That's not true. We make fun of each other, yeah. But I'm not making choices for you. Just because I'm trying to prove that you made a bonehead choice doesn't mean I hate you. In fact, it's the other way around. Isn't that what a brother and sister's all about?"

"You keep that 'brother and sister' bullshit to yourself. You will _not_ drag me down again!"

For the umpteenth time I lunge at her again. My mind flooded with a picture of my sword lodged in her chest. But there's something else. I can hear my own voice whispering, pleading. _Don't do it!_ _Don't! You can't!_ It resonates. It sounds so pure. Innocent. Warm… Like a child… One who didn't want to see anyone getting hurt… _No! Think about what you're doing!_ I drown it out with my screams. The blade at the opposite side of the hilt almost reaching Yin, who braces herself with her own sword forward.

The edge of my sword clashes, but with something else. The impact caught me by surprise. I turn around me, and find a whooshing sound in the breeze. Like something's been thrown at me. From a distance, I find the source – a large, metallic boomerang with a pivot joining its two halves. It was resting on Lina's shoulders; she must have been chosen. This boomerang, the _Shizuka Tonbou_, the Silent Dragonfly, has handpicked her to be its rightful wielder.

"How dare you?" Lina announced, making her presence known with her upright posture. "How dare you point that butcher's knife at your sister? You should know better. The Yang I knew isn't a complete monster!"

_The Yang she knew…_ Bah! Like she knows a thing or two… Like any of them know a thing or two about me at all.

"You don't know me", I retaliate, whispering. Readying my sword. The tone of my voice heightens as the hilt of my sword goes up past my mouth. "None of you!"

With a yell, I lunge at them. Exerting all I can into this one leap. I was sure to put it all to an end then, but something stops me, my sword emitting that clanging sound again. It was Yuck, with a sickle attached to his blobby body, in place of an arm.

Retreating his replacement limb, he opens his mouth. "Look, I could care less about this little soap opera of yours, even if it's fun to watch. I just want your head. No. Not just yours. Your sister's too. We can and we will settle this, now. And _you're _first."

"You're gonna feel this in the morning, you gooey, green prick."

Across the city limits, a skirmish rages on. Myself and Yuck. Two unchained beasts let loose from captivity. The thought of spilling each other's blood clouding our minds. Razor-toothed faces eyeing one another with killing intent. The winner of this battle will have proven himself to be the more savage, the colder of the two. It could tarnish the way everyone will see either of us. It doesn't make a difference to me… People can look at me whatever way they want.

I can win… I will win. I have the Blade of the Governor. The sword that severed the Infernal Beast. The Woo Foo Crystals of Fire and Lightning, too. And the Woo Foo Grimoire. He has no chance. No hope.

For some time, the battle continued. Rampage after rampage, caused in an oddly desolate city. Yuck had put up a better fight than I realized. Swords, guns, claws and other kinds of weapons, materializing and substituting for his actual arms.

More and more I scan his body. The lessons I've learned come flooding at me. There's no other rational explanation. He obtained this power from the Pit. But as a blessing or a curse? The latter seemed more likely, considering the groaning and straining he did from time to time. Either way, I can't admit this knowledge to him blatantly. He can use this to strike fear into me. I can use this against him. Lupin taught me that.

The two of us collide again.

With a twisted grin, I remark, "You actually went there, didn't you?" He strained even more from hearing those coldly spoken words. "Boy oh boy, you're not looking too good, are ya? Y'know… Having that body of yours turn into slime. Your brain saturating each second…" He was losing control. He already has… That awful straining stare. That agonizing groan… My words have ripped him inside… They still weren't finished.

He rears back. Arms, actual limbs, protrude out of him and clutch his head and where his chest would be. Eyes bloodshot. Those groans evolved into heart-piercing screams. Now's my chance.

I sway my right arm in a complex pattern. A bright, glowing glyph appears beneath me. My arm sustaining immense force, all coming from the image on the ground. The glyph disappears, leaving my hand emitting small electric charges and a tiny flame.

Sprinting at the helpless abomination in front of me, I grab him by the throat. Seizing the opportunity, I recite out loud. "Woo Foo Technique!" From underneath my body, a large stream of flames and massive currents of electricity, coursing diagonally in unison. Scorching and shocking the helpless Yuck in their joint paths. They raged on…until a large explosion followed, sending my foe flying and falling flat to the ground.

"Hand of Ruin…" I murmur out the technique.

Do I finish him off? Or do I leave him to die? The answer to both was no. I'm too tired to do either… This… This is just an example… A sample of what these crystals can do. There are twelve of them, but I only need these two. They're more than enough.

I slump down to my knees, catching as much air as I can. From a few feet far, I can hear their voices. My sister and company. They beheld the carnage, the onslaught left in my wake. Mine and Yuck's.

"Oh…my…God…", Lina trembles, the boomerang around her shoulders shuddering off of her.

"Again…" The tree stump added.

"At least it's just a street…" Calmly the chicken included.

Yin scans the area. Her attention immediately drawn to the beaten and battered Yuck. She gasps at the sight.

"Yuck!" As if she had the slightest care, she runs to him, or…it. Feeling his face. "This isn't good… He can still make it. I hope."

"What are you…?" Roger Jr. stated, horrified and stunned.

My strength returns, and I pick myself up. "What's it to you?"

"How could you…?" A petrified Lina asks.

"You're…", said Dave, frightened. Slowly crumbling. "You're not Yang…"

They were scared. Having seen what I'm capable of. They beheld the destruction I have caused. And this time, it wasn't behind a television screen. They experienced it first hand. Now they can be certain that I'm not something to be taken lightly. Not at all…

Slowly my sister rises to her feet, her back still turned towards me. Hissing. The air around her rising in temperature.

In a fit of rage, she turns towards me fiercely. Eyes watery and teeth bared at me. The raw feeling for all the world to see.

"You monster!" Yin roars, drawing her blade as a chilling mist rushes through its sheath. As fast as she can, she dashes at me, holding her weapon forward and the scabbard behind. "I'll take care of this. You guys watch Yuck for me, will ya? Go back to the dojo."

She leaps sky high, heralded by a loud yell. Diving at me sword-first – an easily telegraphed move on her part. I hop out of harm's way, and the confrontation continues.

Spell after spell. Slash after slash. We were pushed once more. She's discovered tricks of her own. The multitude of techniques at her disposal. Shards of ice. A hovering, crystal-like skateboard deck. A whip formed from water… She's _really_ improved, I'll give her that. I did not anticipate any of this, to be brutally honest. But I had an answer to every trick she pulled out of her sleeve.

This skirmish seemed like it wouldn't end…

"Not bad, sis", I remark, grinning at her.

"Hmph! Are you proud of yourself?" She leaves me reflecting on this.

Just when I was about to lash out even more at her, he appears…again. Right in front of me, from up above, in a crouching position. His trademark longcoat, blown by the wind. Exposing a torso covered in silver fur. A pair of dark denim jeans around his legs. A furry tail exposed through a hole that had been cut on the back.

"That's enough for now…my dear student", he rises, his calm words humbling me.

"You!" Yin points at him.

"That's all you can really say? 'You'? Did the old geezer ever teach you two any manners?"

Shortly, baby sis starts lashing out at these spoken, patronizing words. "Shut up!" She points her sword in a crazed haze. "Just because you're the only Woo Foo Grand Master doesn't mean I'm walking away. Either you give me back my brother, or I'll be wiping your blood off this sword by the time I'm done with you…"

My master chuckles at the sudden temerity. He stands sideways, folding his arms casually. "Looks like recklessness is hereditary in your family, no? I'm not here for a fight. I've come to call this brouhaha off. It's time to call it a day, kid. You too, Yang."

"No! I'm here for Yang, and you won't wreck this for me!"

"Don't worry. Just think of this as a way to get ready."

"Get ready for what?"

"I've got a strong feeling we'll be seeing each other soon… All four of us. And by then, hopefully we can settle this little dilemma in our hands."

He never really wanted me to finish anyone off. He just wanted to see the extent of the Woo Foo Crystals' powers… To see what kind of damage they can do.

"The Woo Foo Crystals… The things those rocks can do… Now I've seen everything. I could be wrong, though. If I can pass this art, this culture, on to a new generation… But I digress. I'm sure your precious Master Yo's caught on with what's going on right now, so I'll leave you to get yourselves ready. Until then…" Lupin turns around, keeping his head turned towards my sister. "Take care, Yin. Come."

With his signal, the both of us dash out of the scene and into the sunlit horizon. A bewildered Yin left behind. Bewildered, just like me.

The air trickles our faces. Our bodies. The weight of my sword easing in slowly.

I wanted to reflect upon what Lupin had said just now. The powers of the Woo Foo Crystals… He said that he had just made a new discovery. He discovered the true nature of these Crystals. Their dormant power. No wonder he's so proud of his heritage, this inherent art. He wants this art to survive. To be passed on. From generation to generation. It's only recently been made known to a lot of people, with Eradicus banished; the world has originally forgotten about it. Lost in the sands of an hourglass. He wants the world to be exposed to Woo Foo. To engross everyone in the art. Etch the name, the spirit and the meaning into every heart, so that it may stay alive.

Like wanting to pass on a family name. A family name dies if there are no children to pass it on to. It's the same with Woo Foo. With everything else. A doctrine that Lupin lives by. Something I can't understand yet. Not until I'm around thirty or so…

Lupin…if there was some way I could find out… I've known you for over a month now, but it still feels like I don't know you. If only there was a way I could know what Woo Foo means to you. How much it really means to you… Everything… Somehow. Some way.

* * *

_Trivia: In the previous chapter, the mother of the young girl fox, Weiss, has been mentioned to have stomach cancer. This was based off of my family's own experiences three years ago when my mother was diagnosed with cancer and how she coped with it. Please remember, cancer is NEVER a laughing matter. The thought is still scaring me, even today._


	16. Momentary Ceasefire

_Author's Note #...something - It's been a while since I've written a short chapter. After taking a look at some fanart and reading a few forum threads, I had an epiphany. Not to spoil anything, but this chapter is my own exploration of what is without a doubt THE most popular fan-preferred couple in the Yin Yang Yo! universe. Enjoy. ;)_

* * *

Slowly I open my eyes… How long have I been asleep…? More importantly… Where am I now?

My surroundings are different. Like I'm in some sort of clinic or hospital. Shelves on one side with jars of flowers, grass, herbs and other hospital equipment. And on the other, a bunch of diagrams and charts. With all sorts of medical information; this _has_ to be a hospital.

I'm lying on a bed. Wrapped up in a pure white blanket, soon to be stained because of my body. My filthy 'self'. My current one. The one I traded my previous one for – a price to be paid when the thought of revenge swallows you…

I can roughly remember what happened to me before I was brought here. I was locked in battle. Testing my newfound strength. Unleashing it all against Yang. It was even. Nip and tuck. I could have emerged the winner, but I felt a part of me shattering. Crumbling. Degrading… And HE took advantage of it. I felt my mind falling apart. He was mocking me. The pain itself was too much, but he went there. Taunting me. Finding amusement in my misery. Knowing what I was going through… I felt like I was going to puke out blood. Before I knew it, he struck me down. And I fell into darkness. My life flashed before me… I thought I was done for. The sun had risen before my very body.

While contemplating, I pick up the sound of someone approaching. The footsteps becoming louder by the second. The sound of high heels… Strange…

A visage of a rabbit, with long, floating ears and a bow bridging in the middle, materializes in the hallway. I know who it is. I've seen her one too many times to not forget. Revealing herself as the pink-furred rabbit, Yin, once she was close enough.

She isn't wearing her usual Woo Foo gi, though. Instead she wore a pure white nurse's dress. Wearing a pair of glasses for completion's sake. Or maybe just to look smart.

She walks in carrying a clipboard. Again just to appear intelligent.

"What are you doing?" I ask, calming myself down. Trying to, at the very least...

"Just what I normally do to patients." She answers stoically. Engrossed in the monitor she was facing. Still keeping that stoic frame while she's around me.

"Um, I'm not really following. What is going on? Where am I?"

"Why so jumpy? Relax. It's just the dojo."

The…dojo…? Nothing makes sense. This looks nothing like the dojo. And even if it is, I'd still end up asking how and why I ended up here.

"What're you talking about? This can't be the dojo."

She conveniently fills me in, changing her tone from disinterested to mildly annoyed. "What's with the questions? Really. It's our infirmary." An infirmary… A small hospital…

I'm still trying to piece it all together. Rationalize. Because nothing makes sense right now. An enemy of mine…helping me. Attending to my time of need. Even after our moments of bad blood. Moments of hostility. Doesn't she hate me? Why couldn't she save herself the trouble and just leave me to die?

"Sorry… It's just…"

"Just what?"

"It's not weird to you?"

"What is?"

"You're helping me, even after all the shit we've been through. Trying to kill each other."

"I know." She's never sounded so relaxed…when she's near me.

I ask the question I've been meaning to ask. At the risk of her being possibly more annoyed. "Why? Why are you doing all this?"

"I… I…don't know…" For the first time, she doesn't have an answer. Maybe it's there, but she doesn't know the right way to bring it out to the open. A way to say it without some kind of alien feeling or emotion. The right words… Or if now's not the right time.

I didn't expect Yin to be left speechless. _Yin_, of all people. She's normally the kind who has the answers to virtually anything. Everything. Clever and wise. Right now, she's a stuttering and stammering idiot. Why doesn't she know why she saved me in the first place?

Carefully she addresses my question, weary with her choice of words. "Maybe I just wanted to help. Probably a force of habit… Just me being me. No, that's not it. I just… I never really gave you a chance. You were trying so hard. Doing everything you could to make things right. To the point where you became a saint. Literally. And you did… I was just a prideful little bitch, then. I thought it was all a lie."

"And now _you_ wanna make things right. Right?"

"Is it too late?" I fall silent. Finding an answer to her question. She's willing to give me a chance. Really willing. I'll have to give her a chance too. A second chance. I rise up from my bed, thinking and bowing down my head.

For a little too long I put myself deep in thought. My eyes shut tight. I've been meaning to turn a new leaf. And I still want to. But this is all too sudden… Too alien. She can only give me a second chance if I give _her_ a second chance. Forgive and forget. Start anew. A clean slate.

Yin picks up on my contemplative state. She gets the wrong idea, and tells me sullenly, "I see…" It's not that I don't want to forgive her. I just don't know what it means to forgive someone. To be forgiven. I didn't even know that I'd be allowed to prove myself again. "I already blew it, huh?"

"N-no! I didn't say that. I just…didn't see this coming. Y'know. You bringing me here. Taking care of me and all."

"Sorry I didn't really give you a heads up. Hold still." She wears her stethoscope, holding it against my chest. Where it should be. Searching at the back next. For the sound of my lungs. To finish up, she holds her fingers against my neck for a pulse.

"Am I gonna be fine, _Doctor_ Yin?" I inquire.

"You should be", she answers, focused on her writings on her clipboard as she writes more. "You've got third-degree burns from head to er, toe. And whatever part you had left's been stunned, but oddly enough, all that's gone." Third-degree burns and short-term paralysis, huh?

"And…"

"Your breathing, heartbeat and pulse? All look pretty normal. Can't say the same for the rest of your body and part of your brain, though…" That can't be good.

"By that, you mean…"

"It's weird. Every cell, every tissue, except for your head, they look like they've gone through some kind of mutation. A meltdown. Or rearrangement, if it sounds better. Your brain's the only major thing left."

My brain… The epitome of my sanity… If it disappears like dust, I would technically be dead. Like a zombie, or something similar. The voices I've heard in the Pit… I dissect every sentence. Every word. Stripping them all down into syllables… If only I knew how steep the price I've paid was.

I take whatever part of me currently remains normal – my head – facing the ground with disheartened eyes. "This is what I get for being reckless, huh?"

"You mean for going down the Pit?" Yin closes in on me with empathy.

"Serves me right, doesn't it?"

For a second time, she cannot answer. This time because she doesn't want to admit what's right. Deny what's real. Turning her face away in regret. With a moment's pass, she turns back at me. The rabbit in front of me was different. Replaced. Reformed. A resolve gleamed in her eyes. Bright as a constellation in the night sky.

Ignoring the ickiness of my person, she held me. Rubbing me; she was holding where my shoulder would be, saying, "I'll make sure…"

"What?" I'm caught by the strong will reflected in her irises.

"You just wait, Yuck. I don't know how, I don't know when. But I'll bring you back to normal."

"You'd…do that?"

"I'll do it until I breathe my last. Take my word for it."

She wants to help me. She really does. They say actions speak louder than words, but I can't not believe what she just told me. I didn't know what to say. The battles we've fought, all our past conflicts, were the only thoughts that sprouted. How she'd go the distance for me. Even after all that.

Selfless. Willing. These are some of the words that wouldn't normally describe me as much as they do Yin. A temporary truce. A chance to start over. Possibilities to make this momentary ceasefire a new beginning… What kind of monster would I be if I turned a blind eye to that?

Eventually my injuries start to overwhelm. I cough and heaved, spewing out small drops of blood from my mouth. The floor now very slightly red. Yin places a glass on the sidetable drawer. A light-blue liquid occupying it.

"Here", she uttered. "Drink this. It'll ease the aching up a bit."

Reluctantly I reach out to it with a hand that had materialized exactly where it'd be found. "Alright."

Like a camera, she detects the hesitation in my movement. "It's okay. It's just water. I've mixed in some herbs from that shelf. They came from the backyard."

"You really know your Woo Foo, don't you?"

"It's just basic survival. You never know. Worked back then, I don't see why it won't work now."

I was eventually dragged into a Woo Foo history lesson. Yin carried on with first aid and medical procedures in the earlier days. Back when technology wasn't brought to the world. And how it came and changed everything. Erasing the teachings over time. How things like this became simpler because of how convenient modern technology is. That no form of convenience can ever replace the lessons we've learned. When I tried to change the topic, her brother Yang came into mind. I brought up his name. Asking about everything. A heartbroken Yin explaining the situation to me. How and why this all started in the first place. This is unlike a brother and sister. Anyone could agree on that. Even someone like me.

Now I'm just rambling on. Saying, repeating things to myself. Taking small, fitful sips. Ridding myself of these redundant reflections.

The next thing I notice was Yin standing from the chair, as if what she was going to do next was of top priority.

She turns towards the open door, turning her head back to tell me something. "Be right back. Something's come up. Just…stay there. Take it easy." Without any words left, she steps out, fixing her nurse's coat, only to hang it by a rack just outside the infirmary. Disappearing into the distance.

The burns that once charred every side of my body, that feeling of numbness. They no longer remain. But the harsh sensation is still there. Though this body of mine has become malleable, it's still a body nonetheless. Capable of all five senses. Prone to pain. I take into account Yin's act of kindness. Her word of advice, and proceed to fall into deep slumber.

My eyelids shut. But are then opened by the sound of a piano being played… A serene sound. An endearing motif. The pace increasing after the first few bars. This piece of music… I've heard this before. It must be Yin. Proven by her shadow on the wall, in a sitting position. The title of the music choosing a precise second to surface. 'River Flows In You' by Yiruma. Not those losers from the Twilight film crew.

My eyes close completely; the music hasn't clocked in at its entire length. I turn myself on my side. Exhaling in an overexaggerated manner. Letting time move on without having to wait for me… All strength left inside leaving me…for now.

* * *

_T is for "Terminology" #4: Fog - the unseeable remnants of the Infernal Beast after the Black Brigade. Said to grant tremendous power to those who assimilate it. Not considered any of the three types of matter, and though the methods of doing so are rare, intaking Fog is deemed hazardous, even in small doses. Symptoms have yet to be identified._


	17. Coincidences or Slim Chances?

_Author's Note!: Phew! One cannot imagine how busy I've been with my writing. With this story and the one I've dubbed my life project. Anyways, you guys know the drill. I've never said this before but... Thanks tons to Daedalus370 and GriffinsMustFly (I've been wondering where she's been, lmao) for the feedback. _

* * *

When something out of the ordinary happens, what it is best called? Some call them coincidences. Others say that these kinds of events are slim chances – one of many possibilities. Rare, yes. But possibilities nonetheless. A select few dismiss all this as acts of the mistress known as Fate. Aware of the odds, the chances, the probability…but show no kind of excitement or outburst of emotion. Showing some sort of indifferent mindset on the world. The "Will of God", according to some of these preachy nutbars. Whatever the hell _that's_ supposed to mean. What _are_ these oddities meant to be? More importantly, why are they even happening in the first place?

One o'clock in the afternoon. A few hours after the last battle Yang went through. He's exerted all his energy in polishing his abilities, it's only fair to give him air to breathe.

We went back in town, going out for lunch. I was going to pay. On the condition that I would choose where to go. I knew just the place.

On the south side of the town mall, a humble establishment. Yet a favorite among the townspeople. A sign fitted on top of the entrance. In the shape of a swordfish with a blue hide, sitting on Hiragana symbols that read _Tsubasa_, or 'wing' in Japanese. The chefs were renowned for their quality handiwork and skills with a knife. Their only reason being to leave a pleasant taste in the customers' mouths with their fine Eastern dishes.

Yang and I sat by the sushi train to get the best view possible of the chefs' work. This was the fifth time I had been to this place. The atmosphere and the food in general serenading me back and forth. But I knew about my pupil's current reputation among the streets. And casted a spell around the restaurant made to block out the memory of those inside. In hopes of avoiding any unnecessary confrontation. All for good measure, even one month after the incident.

I ordered one of their eel-based dishes, with a cup of scorching green tea. My student asked for a bento, also with a cup of tea on the side. His hunger and appetite showing immensely from his blatant scarfing – a complete contrast of why I normally come here: to put myself at ease.

"Yo, waiter!" Yang exclaimed, raising his cup to get the nearest employee's attention. "Gemme s'morea this tea, will ya?"

"_Hai_", the waiter grunts, taking the cup my ever impolite pupil held out. Scurrying to the kitchen with all the other workers.

The waiter gone, Yang continues his munching. Much to my disgust. To _everyone's_ disgust. Pairs of repulsed eyes gazing on. I could tell him to settle down, but the realization that it would be no use kicks in. Still…

"Eh, Yang…" I chuckle and nudge nervously at his fur, the embarrassment sinking in. "You should go easy on the chopstick action there. People are staring." It was worth a try.

"So?" And no use. Just as I suspected.

Trying to hide my unease, I address the crowd. "Nothing to see here, people. Really. Y'know kids and their stomachs." Again, I chuckle as if there was humor instead of disgust in the sight. They finally ignore what they've seen. I sigh the whole thing away, trying to continue with my meal.

In the background, a new piece of music plays. Energetic and optimistic. The lyrics in Japanese – _Black Stone_ by Gackt. Immediately grabbing Yang's attention. Like grabbing an irritating fly.

"Ooh! I love this song", he announces, his mouth garbled, quietly enough that the other customers wouldn't hear.

"You listen to Gackt?"

"Mmhmm. Bought all his CDs." The scraps fly from his mouth and straight for my face with each word.

I found myself mildly annoyed. "Nice to know." With whatever patience left in me, I rub my face clean.

This must be a case of "some things we can never change". Honorable yet improper; that was normally how I define Yang. What will I ever do with him?

"_Lupin, how is it?"_

"_Hm. It's strange. Your body's held off most of the Fog. Yes you're infected, but it's not severe. It's like your Woo Foo Energy's acting like some sort of 'secondary immune system', f'you know what I mean."_

"_I see. In other words, I'm not insane. Right?"_

"_For now. Not sure if it's just luck or because of all that training you've gone through."_

"_So I'm perfectly fine, and I get to keep the Woo Foo Grimoire, yes?"_

"_Wait! One sec there, Yang. That doesn't mean you can just go overboard. Fog's tricky. Go crazy with the Grimoire, and you could turn into the new Infernal Beast. I'm just saying, don't push your luck."_

"_Better safe than sorry, right?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_I'll be careful. Yeah I can be rude and a total jackass. Wait, I am all that… But I'm not an idiot. I know my limits."_

"_That had better be true. You can go."_

_He had left my sight and my room after the last sentence. And by that time, my chest started to sear again. Harder than ever before. I shut the door, making sure that Yang did not notice._

_I muffle a scream, clutching my chest in a blind attempt to ease the pain. And then, an all too familiar voice emerges. Probably to taunt me. Antagonize me. In a sadistic tone._

"_When're ya gonna keep this up, Lupin? Yer just makin' this worse fer yerself."_

"_Shut up! He'll find out by himself. And he'll be the one to kick your shadowy ass into next week. I'm gonna make sure you don't get your way with him. Just like you did with me."_

"_Don't have to. He's already screwing himself over. Without my help. So I'm just gonna sit back, relax, and enjoy the show."_

"_Like I told ya, I'm the one by his side. The one who makes damn certain that he doesn't screw himself over."_

"_Ha! Good luck with that. Fact of the matter is, I'll be making my grand entrance VERY soon."_

_With a glance at my iaidou sword, I was faced with the same old questions. I held it by the scabbard. The thought of thrusting the blade through me and finish off both myself and this demon living in me, on and off. Every now and then. Only to take into consideration a lot of things. Do I put my faith in Yang and guide him, so that he may be the one to put an end to this madness? Or do I go ahead anyway with the risk of causing the boy irreparable psychological harm? But most of all, is it even worth it? Will this be a definitive blow? Or will he just escape my body and find another victim to be his abode?_

_The pain dies again. The voice fades again. Dropping my sword, I catch my breath, my decision made…_

* * *

"Come on, big brother!"

"I'm coming, damn it!"

My big brother Tyler and I spent the afternoon shopping for groceries and cleaning equipment; his car was a pig sty on wheels. That and there was our house too. I came with him in search for gardening supplies to use for my flower bed. _A _flower, specifically.

The gardening tools were for one special flower Nana and I found last weekend. It didn't take too long for me to realize that it was actually the Azure Flower, a botanic beauty in Woo Foo history. Mentioned in one of our topics last semester at the Academy. A flower known for its remedial qualities, able to cure any and all ailments, diseases and injuries. The one we found hasn't fully grown. Not yet. If it does, we can use its pollen to cure Mom's stomach cancer. Put an end to our worries, our troubles.

Tyler had parked his car at the other side of the road, opposite of the mall. He takes my hand, making sure at the same time that the bags don't slip. We were about to cross. Then…

"Oh, shit", he cries out.

"What is it?"

"Forgot something. Just stay here, Weiss. Be back in five minutes. Don't. Go. Anywhere." And just like that, he leaves me with his grocery bags. Hurrying back inside. Kind of irresponsible, if you ask me. I didn't want to just stand and wear out my legs.

Fortunately there was a bench not too far from where I was told to stay put. I close my eyes, forcing my energy towards my hands. Quickly closing them into fists. The bags begin to float around me; it was one of the most basic spells I've learned at the Academy. Taught to me by Miss Yin and Mister Yang.

I move to where the bench was, the spell taking a lot out of me. Other than that, it turned out well. I take a seat, dropping the bags gently to the pavement.

Right next to me was a wolf with silver fur and a long tail, donning a large, brown coat with dark blue jeans for the finishing touch. Sitting casually with one foot on top of his lap. Relaxed and laid back in his posture. Suggesting that he's waiting for someone, or something.

He notices my presence with a turn of his head.

"Hi", he greets me, breaking out a small smile. They say that kids shouldn't associate with people they've never met, nice or not. But there's something strange about this wolf person…

Nervously, I return. "Um, hello." The seconds pass, and he and I became more comfortable with each other.

"You waiting for a bus?"

"Nah. I'm waiting for my big brother."

"Oh, I see."

"And you?"

"Waiting for someone too." As if we had just become friends in the snap of a finger… "That trick you just did. That was Woo Foo. Right? A basic, Level 1 levitation spell. Not bad for a tyke like you." That could mean… Then this wolf is… Is he? Is he Woo Foo, too?

"Um, yeah. I learned it from the Woo Foo Academy. I'm Weiss." Strangely enough, it was refreshing for me to introduce myself to a complete stranger. Even after I have lightened up.

"Lupin. Call me Lupin." He extends his arm out to me, looking for a handshake.

"You mean Lupin the Third? Like that anime?"

He chuckles at my question. "No. Lupin the First. _And _only." I take his offer, shaking his hand. "So… This Woo Foo Academy…"

The ensuing conversation drew out the day. Lupin had absolutely no idea about the Woo Foo Academy. How it came to be. Who were in charge. I informed him on everything I knew about the whole thing. Why I wanted to be a Woo Foo practitioner – a handful of reasons. To make a difference, big or small. To know exactly what I mean to the world. To be stronger. He also told me of how I remind him of someone close to him. Someone that he says was taken away from him. A person he never got a chance to say goodbye to. someone he never wanted to say goodbye to in the first place. Although I felt that there was something bothering him, notably with the mention of Yin, Yang and Yo. Something he can't bring out to the open. Not while I'm around, not while _anyone's_ around. All he did was sigh a disgusted sigh. Whatever it is, I just hope it doesn't take over his agenda, his life, completely.

"Just one thing I wanna ask, kid."

"What is it?"

"Who're your family right now?" What a confronting question. Do I tell him? I already know him, and he does come off as a nice guy, but that does not necessarily mean that I trust him. Then again…

"Well, there's my brother, Tyler – I'm waiting for him. There's my mom, Miriam. And my great grandma. We just call her 'Nana'."

"And her real name?"

"It's kinda hard to pronounce right. I do know it's Japanese for 'fox'. It sounds like, er, _Kitsune_." I add a funny Japanese flourish to Nana's real name.

Lupin's eyes start to show shock immediately. His eyes now two hazel voids. The emptiness of realization. As if the name had some sort of meaning to him. Tears soon follow and flow down. Salty beads that had different kinds of emotions behind them.

"Um, Lupin?" I give his stunned body a small shake. "Mister… Are you okay?"

He breaks away from his trance, smiling to keep something hidden. Responding with that fake expression. Sniffling in between each word. "It's alright. Really. It's nothing."

I had also remembered how Nana sometimes hid things from me as well. Preserving a past she doesn't want to relive. Having epiphanies, now and then. Shedding her share of tears each time. I've always been wondering what exactly was she keeping from me. I've been meaning to find out. One way or another. Never really making it evident since it would sometimes bring out a side of me I never liked.

The wind shifts without warning. Eventually, the clouds were beginning to gray. Breeze turns to gale. My brother had not yet returned. Neither has the person Lupin himself was waiting for.

"Wh-what the heck?" I exclaim, my fear showing. The both of us stand.

In the middle of this fierce draft, someone walks towards our direction. His entire apparition veiled by a deep green garb. I had no idea whether he or she'd pass us, or was expecting us.

He stops just a few yards in front of us, the wind's whisper having grown stronger. Several minutes pass. Clutching the clothing he wore on his back, he tosses it for the unseeable stream of air to carry. Revealing a familiar face. Not just familiar to me, however… The face and build of a panda.

"Master Yo?" I ask out of confusion. His stare determined, just like him.

A raging heat escapes from Lupin, right beside me. Hot and hateful air. Both his changed expression and violently wagging tail proving exactly that.

He snarls out a single word, surprised by what he saw.

"You…!"

* * *

_Might-not-be-so-useless Trivia: Part of the inspiration for this story actually drew from a video game titled "BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger", hence the title and the constant references to Japanese culture. This was the story's original description when you take a look at the fanfic archive pages. Some of the elements you'll find in this story more or less parallels those used in BlazBlue. The rest of the inspiration... Well, I won't tell you. Yet. But you can say it's something very dear to me... *disappears into the shadows*_


	18. Where Have You Gone?

_Taking a break from my studies, which means more time on my stories. Only three more chapters left. And two questions. Who is your favorite OC and why? Should there be a sequel for this story?_

* * *

"Weiss, get over here. It's gonna get ugly, and trust me. You don't wanna get involved. Not with that dangerous wolf next to you..."

"No, wait! Master Yo, please! You got it all wrong! Lupin's not dangerous. He's—"

"Listen to him, kid."

"Huh?"

"He's right. Chances are someone's gonna get hurt if there's something going on between the panda and me. Someone's gonna get hurt because of us, and I don't want it to be you. _We_ don't want it to be you. So please, just run along to him. Your big brother'll be really worried, and I don't want that to happen either. Trust me. It'll be okay. This is between me and Yo."

"Are you sure?"

"More than sure. I'll be fine."

"Okay…"

* * *

I've taken longer on the sushi train at _Tsubasa_ than I thought, with its multitude of choices of rolls and other dishes. Obsession. Craving. Fixation. Addiction. None of those words were enough to describe how much I enjoy Japanese food.

I walk out of the restaurant door with glee written on my face…and a pack of sushi in my right hand. Handpicked by me. The aroma of cooked eel, smoked salmon, prawn, rice and seaweed, all tied together with their tender taste. Each roll tossed into the air and landing inside my mouth with much accuracy. Like pieces of grape. Only larger. Much…

"_Arigatou Gozaimashita_, indeed. Mmm…", I express with my mouth occupied, rounded off with a smile. Chewing off the components with all the delight in the world. Giggling like a girl. Okay, that sounded…off.

Lupin was sure to be waiting for me. I hope he'll understand. I hope he'll pardon my late arrival. My behaviour back at _Tsubasa_. My rudeness.

He and I were supposed to meet up at the bus stop nearby. I arrive there, unnerved by the scene before my eyes…

"Lupin!" I sprint towards my mentor, stashing the sushi away in my jacket. Preparing myself, and holding the hilt of my sword on the way.

The one in front of us… My _former_ master… My father…Yo. The feeling in his eyes…empty. Quiet. Sad. Cold. He stood there armed to the teeth. The glow of the _Kami no Gofu_, Earth Hand. Said to possess the power to split land and forge continents, or even destroy them. This pruny panda, the equivalent of an entire nation's army. As was my current master, Lupin. But Yo could be even more frightening than an army with his combination of those two gauntlets, ability, knowledge, wisdom and experience. The "lazy old fart" facade concealing the being he really is…

Clouds darken. Thunder crashes, near and far. Rumbling and rolling. The wind whips whatever's in its way. Heralding an impending storm. An atmosphere shaped by this overdue confrontation.

"It's been a while…Lupin", Yo starts.

Lupin keeps his peace of mind, his posture as he responds. "How long exactly? A century, was it?" Both their voices calm and solemn.

"Yeah… And I see you're doing fine, Yang." I brace myself with this shift of attention, unaware of what his purpose is. Clenching the hilt harder. "I take it you've been watching over him… Teaching him. Protecting him. Sheltering him and feeding him."

"Got that right. I'm actually doing a much better job than you."

Yo knew what the sentence meant, but I did not. "Lupin, listen—"

My master's voice gradually grew fierce by the syllable. "You locked me in the Pit. Kept me there for one hundred years. After trying to make you proud. You left me there to cringe and whine like the dog you think, you _know_, I am!"

"Lupin, please. Let me explain—"

"No! I'm not hearing any more of your lies. I've spent one fucking century in that hellhole! All because of you! Yang came to me, and I've made sure that he doesn't go through anything like that. I'm not making him suffer. Like what you did to me…"

"I know… And I'm glad that Yang's safe with you. I'm sorry. I truly am. My complacency… It had gotten the better of me. I thought I'd raised you just fine. I've not noticed where I went wrong, and it was already too late when I did. You were suffering. I thought that putting you away in that hole'd ease your pain and mine… But it was just me running away. Running away from my faults. I'm sorry, Lupin… I'm so sorry…"

The panda closes his eyes, overcome with sin. The guilt of making his former student endure a terrible fate. The sorrow in his face couldn't be any more genuine. Recollecting painful memories. Salty cascades flowing down his cheeks…

For a while there, Lupin pondered on this long-overdue apology. Thinking about what course of action to set. The changed expression proving that he's made up his mind.

"It's a little too late for apologies, you old fart", he snarls. "Now…"

He raises his arm in the sky, a beige glow emanating from it – the Woo Foo Crystal of Wind. Fables of yore claiming its destructive power, time and time again. Often saying how utopias and metropolises were swept away by the tornadoes, typhoons and hurricanes caused by it. Leaving dust and ruin in its wake.

Seconds later, his iaidou sword materializes from the empty air, proclaimed by his massive coat being blown by the wind. He brings his arm down, twirling the sword held by the middle of its scabbard. Holding it outwards, finishing the sentence he meant to say. "You're gonna pay. Yang!"

"Yes, sir!" I answer, keeping my stance.

"You have my permission…"

"Understood…" I clutch my left wrist, distributing all my strength to the hand that had my glove – the Woo Foo Grimoire. Masses of Fog, all piled up, culminating. Surging and circling around me. The pressure deepens with each step time takes.

Once I was able to, I recited a key set of words. "Woo Foo Grimoire… Engage!" A burst of energy is released into the air; the Grimoire's power has been triggered, and for me to command and control.

"So this is the Woo Foo Grimoire… It really _is_ true." He comments, holding his arm. Prompting his mystic gauntlets to awaken. "And this is my punishment, eh? Very well. But that doesn't mean we're going to pull our punches."

"We…?" 'We'… That can only mean one thing.

A flash of light appears. Another familiar face steps forth, out of the portal – my twin sister, Yin. She brought reinforcements… Doesn't matter.

"That's right. We", she heralds to the harsh wind. Drawing the icy katana called _Snow Flower_ or _Yuki no Hana_. Its sharp, cold body glinting, glittering and glistening. A tiny mist whooshing out of its sheathe. "And we're more than ready this time." Her arms glow the same way Lupin's did. A deep blue on the left arm, and a blue with a much lighter shade on the other. The kinds of glow radiated by the Crystals of Water and Ice. I looked at my own arms and saw the light they gave off – those of the Crystals of Fire and Lightning. This might actually be interesting…

I smirk at the pair, holding my sword tighter. Scoffing at them. "We _really_ have to stop meeting like this. But…whatever. Alright, baby sis. Dad. Show me your moves!"

The clouds hurl a bolt of thunder, and at the same time, all four of us sprint towards each other. Each party sharing the common theme of Student and Master. Our individual spirits raging, roaring and soaring as high as eagles. Teacher and Pupil versus Teacher and Pupil. Brother versus Sister. A veteran versus his former disciple. Emotions and mixed reasons tossed together like a salad.

Another bolt crashes down – the cue for us to swing our weapons. Steel slamming and clanking. Repeatedly striking each other, looking to gain the upper hand. Lupin baring a face of rage, just wanting to drive the sword through Yo's body. Yin mirroring the same expression, as I eye her patronizingly. Grinning as though I am leagues ahead of her. Which I am…

"How's Yuck doing?" I ask insidiously and playfully. Provokingly. "Hope I didn't hurt him too bad. Did I?"

Just as I expected. She growls at me, breaking the collision. Waving her arm in a pattern. Forming a skateboard deck of ice before her and riding it at blistering speeds. I anticipate that precise moment of impact and leap right for her, striking again. Back and forth. On and on.

I chuckle at her with some amusment. Still keeping that mocking look. Growing crazier with each spoken word. "Oooh! Now we're cooking with gas. Come on, Yin. Show me more. Make me want more, baby! Make me feel ALIVE‼"

"_Hey, Lupin! You ready yet?"_

"_Just a sec, Kit."_

"_Come on, puppy. We don't have all day."_

"_Okay, okay. I'm coming, I'm coming! Alright, Noah. Let's see whatcha learned this week."_

"_Sure. But remember, you asked for it."_

"_Yeah, yeah. Bring it, already."_

_The three of us… Kitsune the Fox… Noah the Crow… and me…Lupin the Wolf… Sparring… A little friendly competition… Pushing ourselves beyond our limits… Defining ourselves… As Woo Foo warriors…_

_Kitsune… She's still…alive… After so long… But Noah… What about Noah…? Is he… No…he can't be… If she's alive…then he should be too…_

What was that? Lupin…with a bird and a fox… Who…were they…?

Yin had let out a yell, and I was caught off guard. Drop kicking me towards a building and leaping off the ice board to let it mow me down. All because I let my guard down not for one second, but more than that. I fought off the pain, seeing through the dust clouds.

Lupin held his head slightly. The panda capitalized on this, delivering blow after blow. Finished off with a hefty fist to the ground, causing a portion of it to rise and strike the helpless canine. My master was flung in mid-air, crashing down just a small distance away from me. I rush over to him to check his condition.

"Lupin!" I yelled. "You alright?"

He grabs his side, picking up his sword from the pavement. Breathing heavy breaths, fighting the pain. Just as I did.

With most of his strength still there, he rises on his knees. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." The way he held his head… And the memory that poured into me… "Don't let up, Yang."

I answer him, "Yes, sir."

Picking up our swords, the two of us charge at Yin and Yo again as they patiently lie in wait. Our arms glowing three separate colors. Red…yellow…and a clean white… Proclaiming an attack with blood-twisting screams.

"Ancient Woo Foo Art…" I recite to myself, leaping sky high. One of the crystals glowing brighter. Accumulating whatever amount of Fog was nearby, and diving down sword-first, aimed at Yin.

I just barely miss my mark. The Fog continues to mount up in me; I'm ready to cast my spell. Scrap that last move… Waving my arm in a specific formation, I finish off with a fist pump. Holding the posture. Power flowing almost endlessly around and within me, as eight serpent-like figures of fire arise with brimming eyes reflecting killing intentions. Gazing at my sister, their prey.

Thrusting the arm I've been using, I announce for all to hear. "Salamander Heart‼" The eight serpents sprint straight for Yin, releasing small yet powerful explosions in their aftermaths. Following her with each evasive move she makes. The spell nearly drained me whole; I need to preserve the rest of my strength for this fight…

Lupin himself got quite busy, with Yo in his hands. Slashing the air with his claw swipes, hurling razor-sharp, unseeable blades. It's hard to tell who has the upper hand. Not from this position.

I carry on against my twin, swinging my sword against hers. Exerting segments of my remaining strength in every slash. Casting a spell like that, only to be availed nothing, began to turn out as a bad idea. One I never should've put in mind in the beginning. But I cannot lose yet… I just can't… I can't… I…can't…

"_Come on, Mr. Faulkner. This is my friend's chance. If you won't do it for him, do it for me."_

"_Yeah, sir. Noah's our best friend. This gig's gonna mean the whole world to him…"_

"_Alright. I'll see what I can do. If the bird thinks this is really his calling in life, then make sure he comes here Tuesday night. 9 PM sharp. It's our open night, and there're a lot of guys wanting the spot. Tell him this is his chance to bring something to the plate. And if he says yes, also tell him I'll be watching. And I better not be disappointed."_

"_Oh, thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"_

"_Eh, hehehe… Sorry…Mr. Faulkner. Your coffee shop's amazing and all, but my friend here apparently has had too much of your coffee for one day… Come on now, Lupin."_

"_What you talkin' 'bout, Kit? I'm perfectly fine. What makes you think I've got some kind of coffee or caffeine problem? I've got no problem. Whatcha goin' on about, Kitsune? You need to watch what you say sometimes, and—"_

"_And YOU need to watch your daily caffeine intake; you DO have a problem. Anyway, my apologies again…sir. And thank you."_

"_No worries, kids. You just tell Noah to get up on my stage and break a leg…or beak, or…whatever appendages avians have. Bye, now."_

_Me…and Kitsune… Trying to convince the owner of our local coffee shop…Faulkner's Brewin'…to let Noah play…Tuesday nights… How much it'd mean to him…_

Again… No, not again…!

"_Hey, what do you think's a good plan for Prank of the Month? Permanent-marker faces? Clogged toilets in the community center? Water balloons? Buckets of manure on top of doors?"_

"_Nah. Been there, done that. You can tick 'em off the list. Sheesh, it's not easy coming up with something…big."_

"_You guys up to your Prank of the Month again?"_

"_Ah! Kitsune! Er, we were um… You see, uh… Alright, yes. Yes, we are."_

"_Just one problem. We're out of ideas. And yes, we've tried thinking outside of the box."_

"_Know what I think? Lupin, Noah, you guys think too much. You try too hard to come up with something crazy or awesome. For this month, why not make it a little simpler, huh? Here, catch this."_

"_The hell is this?"_

"_Can of whipped cream. I don't condone this kind of behavior, but I'll help. Basic prank. We wait 'til Yo's asleep, spray the cream on his hand and… You know how this goes."_

"_Yeah, but really? Whipped cream on the face? That's already been done, and—"_

"_Aaaaand you have a point there, Kit. Come to think of it, we do think too hard. And starting tonight, we'll make things simpler once in a while. We cream up the panda's paw, tickle his nose and watch him try and scratch it off. Time to start thinking a little smaller. Right, Noah?"_

"_Er…sure. Why not? So it's settled. Whipped cream joke, it is."_

_Prank…of the…Month… Noah and I… We were…planning our prank… A big practical joke… Kitsune… She reminded us…how we should…take it easy…once in a while…_

_Kitsune…Noah…_

So…many…memories… Fond memories… Recollections of friendship…and trust… The unshakeable bond between Lupin and his two friends… But why now? Why flood my mind in the heat of the battle? Arguably the most inappropriate time, especially when do or die is synonymous to the setting… Life or death…

I drop my guard, helplessly absorbing these thoughts. Thrusting the sword to the ground and trying to regain my frame of mind. Yin takes advantage yet again, twirling her body once and throwing out her left hand. Releasing a rope of water, wrapped around my neck. Right where she wants me. I can feel her yanking me towards her, delivering blow after blow. With a roundhouse kick at the end, her heel encased in ice. The shards fly across mid-air along with my beaten body, and I skid roughly across the cement.

Coincidentally, Lupin ends up crashing next to me – the first time in a while that we were outmatched. Not because we're unprepared. It's not like that. These thoughts… They won't stop! Breaking our focus. Costing us a crucial battle.

"Lupin, what the hell is going on?" I demanded, thinking that he has the explanation.

"My old memories… They're coming back. They keep coming back. Wait a minute! You see them, too?"

When I told him in great detail what I saw…

"You're seeing…my thoughts. My old thoughts… I don't know why it's happening, but like I said. Don't. Let. Up." Recklessly, he charges again. Even after the conclusion that this is a losing battle on our part. Even after all that, he continues on. His will hardened. Driven only by the thought of seeing this through to the end… By this very moment, this opportunity. He refuses to give in… And neither wil I!

I follow suit and do exactly as he did. The conflict continues. More memories make their way into our minds. Happy and hopeful scenes from Lupin's previous life. The life he lived a century ago, before being sealed away in the Pit. The hole that held foul monsters. That supposedly did so, according to urban legend.

The clouds, the skies, the heavens…still tossing down bolts of lightning, bolts of thunder. Sounding and ringing to the heat of the battle, and the beat of colliding steel. The crumbling ground and architecture around. The many Woo Foo techniques and spells shooting their noises through the wind. But even with our shared resolve, we were still losing. What could possibly cause this myriad of reminiscences to just rush right into Lupin and I so suddenly and untimely? How? Why?

After enduring and delivering punishment, all four of us were at a standstill. Neither Lupin nor I could stand on our two feet… I felt dizzy… Falling to my knees, breathing heavily. Holding my head firmly. My rabbit ears aching, throbbing and bent. The weight of my sword adding to the burden. Lupin was on one knee. Battered and bruised, just like I was. Breathing as heavy as I did. Squeezing his chest, squeezing the aching away. But there was no blood from either of us, thankfully. My father and sister were also worn out, but not completely, unlike us.

"Lupin", I groan. "What…now…?" Is he going to let us die? Here and now?

He forced out the answer amidst the hurting. "There's…no shame…in calling it a day…Yang… We'll fight…another day… This isn't over, Yo…! Next time we meet, things'll be much different… And you two had better not disappoint me… You better keep this up…!"

"You can bet your puppy ass on it…" an exhausted Yin wheezed.

An also exhausted Yo adds, "And by then, this ugliness will end…"

"Yang…! You know what to do… Just like I showed and taught you…" The Foo-portation spell. I think I can get it…

Like a soldier following his leader's orders, I scurry over to him and hold his hand. Concentrating. Exclaiming…softly, "Foo-portate…!"

We leave behind Yin and Yo in the wake of chaos and destruction. Disappearing into thin air, back for Eradicus's…er, I mean, _Lupin's_ cave.

"_You think we'll stay like this forever, Lupin?"_

"_What're ya talking about? Of course, we will. You, me and Noah."_

"_Then promise me. Promise me you'll make sure nothing tears us apart! Cross that chest of yours!"_

"_Actually Kit, it's 'cross your heart', not—"_

"_Just cross it, damn it!"_

"_Okay…"_

_A promise I could never keep… One I never wanted to break… I hope…I can see their faces again… Shriveled up or not…_

"_I promise… Cross this lupine heart of mine…"_

* * *

_Dedicated to a friend of mine who has recently passed away. May her soul find that eternal and peaceful respite, may the good and almighty Lord in heaven above guide it back to his infinite home. Though this is just a "see you later" rather than a "goodbye", you will be missed, and you will always remain in our thoughts, hearts and prayers. :'(_


	19. Points of View, Second Take

_Lupin – Have to Say Goodbye At Some Point in Time_

We're back in my room… Back in the cave once under Eradicus's ownership. Bruises everywhere, from head to toe. It was a losing battle for Yang and I. I knew what had happened. But there was no explanation behind it. No way to answer why it happened… Why at that certain point in time… The two of us were on our knees… Well, Yang on both knees, with me on one. I was more than ready for Yo. I knew it. Those endless waves of memories, however… Though I knew, I did not anticipate it. I could be frustrated and lose my cool, or keep it and assess the situation in an investigative manner.

The heavy breathing between the both of us was never-ending. Exhaustion kicking in… Fighting the pain.

"What the hell just happened there? My sister and dad just steamrolled us!" Yang begins, greatly showing his frustration. I'd be upset too, but… "Lupin, you have the answers, right? You should know. Right? You _should_."

Yes, I should. I don't have all the answers though. Just most of them. But better than none, as they say… Then it struck me. Like a speeding truck on a highway, under wet conditions.

How could I explain this? Explain that my memories suddenly kicked in… That this demon sleeping inside me is taking advantage of my every fiber… My thoughts, my actions, my feelings, my body… How can I explain it in a way for a twelve year-old child to understand?

Granted, I'm not one for holding, having, bearing a grudge against another being. Let alone maintain it for as long a length of time as a century. But I could never forgive Yo for his deeds. For abandoning me. Sealing me away in the Pit with the _Infinity Seal_ spell… _Mugen Shirushi_. Even after realizing the foolishness in my conquest for power, to give glory to the name of Woo Foo. Even after trying to return and close the rift I have created between us. Still…the panda is my master. The closest thing I've had to a parent. The closest person to me. I could never even think about killing him. Not ever. I could never commit patricide, or genocide for that matter. But it was too late for me. In my blind search for power, this demon has taken me as its abode ever since. Manipulating all of me. Abusing my rage, my hatred, all the negative traits in me. Possessing me. Causing the murderous intent to sprout in my mind. Each day, hour, minute, second and frame… It was all a struggle against this, this…vile thing. Nonstop. The moments I emerge victorious are when I am in control of my will. The losing moments, I am tied to puppet strings. This shadow is the puppeteer. My actions are really his. My words, his… Everything… Anything and all.

The countless flashbacks, evidence of my eternal tug-of-war. I'm finished regaining my free will, only to have it stolen over and over…and over…and over…and over again. I've had enough. Time to fight back, I thought to myself. I'd have to let Yang know, sooner or later…

I breathe profusely; another internal conflict has sparked. Yet I can still speak my own words. "Yang, there's something you need to know."

"What?" He crawls to me.

"Y'know how I keep having these 'chest burns'?"

"Don't remind me. You don't stop scaring the living shit out of me, do you?"

I wanted to laugh, only to do so weakly. "Sorry. Anyway, it's not a medical condition or anything. No stroke, no attack, none of that. And you remember what I said to you about not losing sight of what you're fighting for, right?"

"Where is this going?" My student demonstrates his confusion.

"It was a hundred years ago. One century. I don't know if Yo told you this, but here goes. I was young, just like you. Ambitious, optimistic and a happy-go-lucky son of a bitch, just like you. Since I was young then, I was also blind, stupid and reckless, just like you. Panda and I had a falling-out one day. I was training. He saw me. The way I was training though, he didn't like it. He disapproved."

"And…" The rabbit not knowing how difficult it is for me to have to say all this.

"We argued. We called each other many things we never meant to say. True, but unintended. Y'know, doing shit without thinking it through. He told me I'm reckless and unwise. I told him he was a lazy-ass who had nothing to believe in. Nothing he thinks is worth fighting for."

"What happened?"

"After the argument, I left. I left them all behind. Yo and those other two guys you might've seen."

"The bird and the fox?"

"Yeah. I wanted to be stronger. I came across a dangerous force. There was so much Fog, it was scary. Then a voice talked to me. He and I made an agreement. A sly motherfucker. I could be strong under one condition: I do whatever the hell this thing says. But I found out it was one big mistake. I was wrong. It was too late. I wanted…to go back…and…" Suddenly I am cut off. My chest starts burning. Searing at its hardest; he's fighting back. I let loose a scream of agony. Yelling to the concealed sky, to the ceiling.

As some form of instinct, Yang races to me. Holding me by my side with all the concern he has, if he had any. Growing more and more weary for his teacher. This is actually one of the rare instances where he displayed genuine emotion. Genuine care.

"Lupin!" He yells, almost blowing my ear off. His eyes close to flooding. "Hang in there! Fight it, please!" Words of encouragement? From Yang? Of all people… What a sudden surprise… If I could only laugh…

This evil thing… It's not trying to control me anymore… It's trying to escape! Take matters into its own foul hands. I can't let him out. It's a one way ticket to hell for the world if he does… Must…fight…back…!

Through the harshness I press on to speak my own words. "Yang… I feel…that the worst…is yet to come… It will soon… If it does…I want you to…" The sharpness of the sting just cuts off that last word.

"What? Do what?"

"I…I want you to kill me…" I expected shock in his eyes. And I got just that.

"No! I can't do that! Not my master. Not you!" His protestations booming. Eyes wet and dumbfounded.

I scream much louder. For now, he's held back. But for how long?

My strength is draining rapidly. I collapse and almost thud to the ground if Yang didn't catch me. I can't keep this up, but I must… More steady, hard breaths shoot out of my lungs.

"Lupin", he mumbles with a shaken voice.

"I… I'm okay. I'm fine. No really, Yang. I'll be fine. But remember what I said… If the worst does come…kill me. That's an order…! And it's what's best for you."

A second time in a row, his voice booms defiantly. Cascades falling down his cheeks. "Stop saying that‼ You keep saying about what's best for me. What about what's best for you? Think about that once in a while! Stop worrying about me. Stop making me worry! Sure you think no one gives a damn about you, but I do! How do you think I'd feel if I did what you said and went ahead and killed you?"

From those words, he's looking for an alternative. Just as I have. But no. There isn't a substitute for getting rid of great evil… It lives on or it dies. As simple as that. From the teary look in his eyes, I knew already he didn't want to lose something he held dear…

My student starts shedding his share of tears. "Why can't you understand that? Why can't you think about those who really care about you? Why?" He starts bawling. Like a newborn baby. Keeping me firm in his salty embrace.

I…never meant to cut this short. I may have lived for over a century now, but it falls in comparison to eternity. Yang…like a son to me… _More _than that… More than a student… He has no idea how much our time together means to me… He was just as I was one hundred years ago. Just like me when I was his age. His biological one, that is. And I led him. Took him by his rabbit hand. Fed, nurtured, coddled, guided and watched him. Just like how Yo and I used to be… Like father and son… All good things come to an end. I didn't consider how much the epiphany hurt. What it feels like to see it first hand. The days of 'curious child and caring and helpful parent' were soon to reach an end, no matter how much we want it to last.

Beaming a smile, I extend tender and comforting arms to my student, who calmed down with my soft and gentle touch. Wiping his eyes clean.

"Yang…", I whisper to him. Cue the sappy, comforting words. "You have no idea how much this all means to me… You're such a great kid. You're so hopeful, so outgoing. Bustling with life. Everything I was, everything I wished I could be since day one. You reminded me of so many things. Well, things I can't really list." I chuckle, kind of inappropriately. "But I'm sorry, kiddo… I wanted this to last, but there's so much at stake if I continue walking this world. A lot can die because of me. And I don't want you to be one of them. Trust me. It'll be okay. Even if I'm gone, you still have your dad and sister. So please, don't cry. It'll all turn out fine."

"Okay", he sniffles in return. Renewed in outlook. "It's not gonna be easy."

"Never said it was, Yang. But I know you too well now. Ah, damn it. It's getting late. Bedtime."

"Alright…" One more sniffle. He wipes his eyes, returning my smile. Heading straight for his room. Leaving behind his huge sword.

The pain is sure to return. Another tug-of-war will begin. I'll have to numb out the hurt. Before it comes. Before it starts again.

Leaving my own sword in my wake, I proceed to the kitchen, poising against the refridgerator. Opening the door to reach in for a can of beer. If the alcohol doesn't do the trick… If being sober doesn't smoothen out my scourges…then what will?

The can pops open, cool air whooshing out. Fizz bubbling slightly. Just like Stone Cold Steve Austin. Only I'm drinking for two reasons. One, I've mentioned it already. And two, to think things through. Plan my next move.

I pace back and forth, next to the dining table. Taking gulps here and there. Rubbing my forehead more than once and roughly. No other noise but my footsteps, gulping and sighing, and the small hissing and fizzing sounds. For not one, not two, not three minutes. More like ten, to be sure.

Again…he forces. Inflicting pain on me. This time, he's speaking. Due in part to no one else being around. Making me drop my beer to the surface.

"Aww, ain't that sweet?" He mocks. "I think I got a little something in my eye. Or is it your eye?" A sinister chuckle following. "The boy cares about you. And you obviously feel the same thing about him. How adorable…"

I groan, resisting his insulting tone. "Shut up, Makai! Just shut your goddamn mouth! I know what you're trying to pull off, you cunt! You wanna take all this into your grubby, filthy little hands. Try and get out of my body to finish off from here. Am I right or not?"

"Ding ding ding‼ Look at Lupin and his larger-than-life brain! That's right, and it's no use. You can't keep me in here forever. I'll be out and fresh, baby!"

"Ah, yeah? Watch me, you son of a bitch!" Applying all my efforts, I try to suppress his very being. My chest aching harder. Maintaining my hold on where my heart is.

"Oh, come on now, Louie. You don't mind if I call you 'Louie', do ya? What good's that gonna do for you, huh? You're only making his harder for yourself. Stop getting that tail of yours in a knot. You should know, the Infernal Beast…no, the _heart_ of the Infernal Beast – that's me, ladies and gentlemen – is more than a force to be reckoned with! Sure the Mediator and the Governor got a few lucky punches, and those other idiot "Night Masters" made me a distant memory. That is until they got their faces punched in by those Woo Foo-ligans. But anyway, I'll be out of here in no time." Another demonic laugh. Makai's presence and influence disappearing into the wind gradually.

I slowly regain myself, but I once again fall down on bended knees. My strength washed away once more. Grabbing all the air available. My eyes blazing. If I can't keep him in forever…

"…then I guess I'll have to hold you in as long as I can. You're gonna have a long-ass wait, Makai. Or should I say 'Infernal Beast'. Somehow… Someday…your bullshit is coming to an end. Bet on it…!"

_Kitsune – Beyond Our Control, But Never Out of Reach_

The blanket of the night wraps itself around this round world. Well, about to. I am by myself next to the small flower bed. The room my granddaughter, Miriam, had provided me. My bitter granddaughter. Bitter after the loss of her husband, indifferent and cold to anything, anyone. Everything. Everyone. To a point where it's easily mistaken for ungratefulness or something else. Diagnosed with stomach cancer two months ago. The condition had recently reached its late stage. Miriam began showing signs such as nausea, abdominal pains, diarrhea, rapid weight loss and vomits of blood. Worsening by the hour, by each second. My Woo Foo prowess is insufficient; I'm nothing more but a warhorse who's lost her gallop. A shadow of the former glory me and my two best friends shared. It's possible to break a trance of helplessness like this. I didn't imagine how badly handicapped I am in this case.

My great granddaughter, Weiss… She could be her mother's only chance for survival. A flower in bloom. Steadfast. Headstrong. Cheerful. All those, yet compassionate and caring. Valuing those close to her as if she was about to lose them. Her brother, Tyler. And her mother. Everything I was. Everything a person should be. No matter the harsh treatment Miriam subjects her to, she still loves her dearly. Her actions more than enough to define the lengths she will go to cure her cancer. Common for members of this family. A family, a long-running line of arctic foxes.

I rock my rocking chair, back and forth. My tail laid neatly across my lap. The flower bed standing tall. One of them taken out and given a specially-reserved pot…the Azure Flower. A flower with brightly-brimming blue petals larger than its stem. Once shaped like an upside-down raindrop, during its days as a bud. Its stigma and filament extending themselves openly for the eye to see, hard to ignore. This blossom had gone down in history for its natural gift. Its healing grace – curing any and all ailments, conditions, bruises and lacerations. The stories of how it had saved countless Woo Foo warriors retold time and time again. I have yet to see this bloom work its miracle. Its pollens rumored to be the source. Are all these fables, these tales and stories of its qualities and an average person's lengths that he will run to simply see one…are they all really true? Or is this society just making exaggerations out of idiotic and pointless ambitions? Yet… So beautiful… So serene.

The dusk of day dawns. My great granddaughter and great grandson haven't arrived yet. And just when I thought they wouldn't, the door creaks open and makes way for the both of them. Loud footsteps soon sounding. They were becoming louder; they were approaching me.

Sliding the door open, Weiss emerges in front of me, a frightened mask on her. As though a thunderbolt had just missed her. Breathing desperately. Rushing to me, ready to be caught in one of my embraces.

"Nana!" She cried out. Each inch of her shaken. Her sobs muffled.

I stroke the top of her head, comforting her. Whispering motherly words into her ear. "It's okay, sweetie. It's alright. Nana's here. It's alright. Just relax. Take a deep breath. And calmly tell me what happened."

She moves her head back, wiping the snot and tears off. Sniffling. Half of her nerves simmering down.

The second she regains her composure, she briefs me on her experience. "Oh, Nana. I…I dunno where to start."

"Let's just take it from the top."

And it was exactly as I wanted it. Weiss explained how she and Tyler went on their shopping routine. How they went out for groceries, per the instructions given to them. She also mentioned her shopping for gardening supplies. Slowly, the testimony winds down to meeting a 'wolf person' by the nearby bus stop. The name she let slip off her lips caught me off-guard… Lupin. His fated confrontation with his old, former master and father figure, Yo the panda. Lupin… My best friend… The one I have loved… The one I will always love… A friend I never wanted to say goodbye to… A friend I'd never say goodbye to… The wolf who will always have my heart…and whose own heart I wanted to have… He's broken the seal. The _Mugen Shirushi_ Woo Foo spell. After more than a century, he's escaped the Pit. Possibly in search of something. If I can only see him…one last time. But the question is…what are the odds? Another question is…how do I even know it _is_ him?

Unavailingly, I resist the tears. The last time I've cried for Lupin was when he temporarily left my life. _Our _lives. This time, I'm crying out of joy. Out of the rare chance that I'll see his face again. Feel the gentle fur brush against my body. Feel the gruff yet gentle face on my paws again. The tears warm up my cheeks, flowing down them. Weiss takes notice, and I feel her nudging me carefully and worriedly.

"Nana…", she mumbles. "A-are you… Are you crying?"

"No. It's nothing. Really." I bring back the smile and lie, but the sniffling, the eye-wiping and the nose-rubbing all didn't help.

Through the glass door, I notice Tyler in the kitchen, igniting the stove. Preparing dinner. Probably after being yelled at by his mom. Yelled at for his supposed "incompetence". What could be going on in his mind? Is he asking himself why is he even bothering? Why should he be abused twenty-four seven? Maybe he's asking himself, "Dad… Why'd you have to go? Why didn't you tell me that it's so hard being in charge? Am I ever gonna be good enough…?" Key word for all these questions, 'why'. The condition this family's in, Weiss excluded… It churns me. Hard.

Dinner shouldn't take too long to serve.

I stand from the chair and kneel down to the pot with the Azure Flower in it. Weiss takes the watering can that was against the wall, filling it up to the top at the adjacent faucet. Joining me afterwards.

She speaks, wondering if any progress is being made at all. "When do you think we can get the pollen out?"

"At this rate, hopefully before the week ends. Be patient, Weiss. The last things we wanna do are either overwater it, or leave it out to dry for too long."

The next set of minutes was spent watering the rest of the flower bed. Picking out the fresh ones to place in reserved pots, planting new seeds in their place. Once every fortnight, Weiss and I would take one of the fresh flowers for us to wear until another fortnight comes. A tradition to remain until one of us breathes our last. Until _I_ breathe my last. I take a camellia flower, fitting it right through my brown hair. My hair that staggeringly contrasts my rich white fur. But my great granddaughter takes nothing…

"Something wrong?" I ponder, looking at her, concerned. As she retreats her hand and entire self from the pots.

"No…" She was worried about the next thing she was about to say. Still uttering it anyway. "I wanna wear the Azure Flower. But only… I repeat. O-N-L-Y! Only after we get the pollen out. I-is that okay?"

I sigh, letting the idea sink in. Examining it once it did. Teasing her with a sarcastic set of sentences. Grinning cheekily all the while. "Not exactly what I had in mind. I wouldn't call that following family tradition. And breaking tradition isn't really 'my style', as some poser teenager would say. It really breaks my heart that Weiss, my own great granddaughter… A relative of mine. My own flesh and blood! …would do something like that." Adding a fake pout as icing on the cake. She reflects upon my words guiltily, piercing through my sarcasm later on. I continue, with intended words this time. "But alright. We'll wait 'till we can get the pollen out. Then you can put the Azure Flower on your pretty little head."

Weiss chuckles once, feeling exposed after getting a dose of my sarcasm. Surprised. Stunned. Shocked. "Nana! You actually had me going there! I don't believe it…"

"I did?" I playfully ask, teasing. The air is then filled with our laughter. Laughter with no predefined reason. Other than the silliness we just exhibited. Sharing time with each other. Loving each other. Grateful that we had each other to depend on and look out for. As if none of these things were reason enough. The laughter dissolves into quickly-fading sighs, grimaces left behind.

One last thing Weiss wishes to get out of her mind. Out of her chest…

"Nana…"

"Yes, Weiss?"

"I've been thinking for a while now. About how Mom's cancer's gotten worse. About how she keeps on getting mad at Ty and the abuse she causes him. I've thought about this real hard."

"Where is this going?" I knew that I wouldn't like the answer.

"Sure we'll be able to get rid of the cancer with the flower and all. And sure there's a chance things will sorta be what they used to be…y'know, before Dad died."

"Yes?"

"But what if things don't? What if it'll still be the same? What if Mom'll never be happy again? Even after we cure her? I mean there might be other people who need help more than her."

"So in other words…" This is just me taking a very. Wild-yet-well-thought-out. Guess. "You're saying that you don't love her. And even if you say you do, you don't exactly know how much—"

Quickly, her voice increases. "No! It's not like that. It's never like that! What if the cancer's the only thing the flower's gonna get rid of? Is she still going to be mean to us and abuse us after that? I don't know, Nana! A side of me's telling that I should give her the pollen! That I still care about her. But there's another that's telling me that we're better off without the abuse. Without the harsh treatment. Without Mom. Nana, I can't tell you how confused I am right now! What do I do?" Gently, Weiss falls into my arms, head first. Sobbing and sniffling, again. Prompting me to hold her close…again.

She really _is_ confused… But she didn't word it all well enough to explain why she is. She isn't confused about whether or not to cure her mother. She's confused about whether this family will continue to break even more or if it will eventually heal. Regardless of the Azure Flower and its pollen coming into play or not. I'm savvy when it comes to emotions and feelings… Kind of like a God-given gift. Easily I am able to discern another person's true thoughts and impressions. I'm also good at comforting those who are in need of it. But when it comes to giving advice… Let's just say…it's an ordeal that has lead into inconsistent, ambiguous results.

Here goes anyway… Caressing her whole being for the second time. Wiping more tears. "Hon… I'm not too good with giving advice. At least, I'm not as good as I used to be. But what I can tell you is something you normally hear from those crappy tween sitcoms or movies or whatever nowadays. A piece of street smarts, which means it's useful. It always is… Whatever you say… Whatever you do…with the flower and the pollen…let it be guided by your heart. Whatever you feel you should do. Whatever you think is the right thing. Do what's kicking in your heart. I know this is corny as hell, but it's what you should do. It's what everyone in the world should do…"

Repeating what she had done a while ago, Weiss sniffles strongly. Wiping every part of her face, restoring the trademark cheerful mask she usually wore. "Okay, Nana… Thanks."

"It's not exactly the best advice I could give you, sweetheart."

"But still advice, regardless…" She wraps me around her arms. Her warm, tender embrace. Releasing it shortly. To the sound of her brother's voice.

"Dinner, everybody!" Tyler announces, his head turning around and about. "Nana! Weiss! Mom!"

"Ooh, goodie! Come on, Nana", Weiss exclaims. Politely I sway my hand at her, telling her that I'll follow. There was something I need to take care of. I need to wait until she goes inside though…

In she went. I was again by myself. Leaning against the brick wall, still a young little bitch at heart. Pulling out a cell phone from my pocket. I scrolled through the list of contacts. The mistake of being referred to as 'old fashioned'… It's recurring. I was always quick to adapt to the ever-changing world. Its cultures. Its advancements… Now, if I can only find them… Find their names…

"Lupin… Noah…"

_Yin – Losing…_

So close…

"So. Damn. Close." I murmur to myself.

At the dojo again. Seven o'clock in the evening. I fight the exhaustion and the injuries that came from that hellish conflict, that battle… Dad and me…versus that wolf and my demonic brother. _Yuki no Hana_, or Snow Flower, is in my hands. One of the Woo Foo Talismans, or _Kami no Gofu_. Weapons forged by the Governor's strong hand and will. I'm in the middle of my training regimen. Swinging the weapon into the air, leaving behind a small, cold gust. In both stiff and free-flowing patterns, movements, brandishes. Beads of sweat that poured down my fur, pores and skin, freezing in mid-air, shattering as they crash down the ground; it's _that _cold. Snowflakes falling off the streaks from each cut. The blade itself on one hand, the scabbard on the other. I'd be better off if I can use both the sheathe and the sword. The surface is more than durable.

Me and Yang… Versed in both sides of Woo Foo – Magic and Might. When these parallel forces come together, working in harmony, any and every evil is trumped relentlessly and effortlessly. It wasn't like this before. My brother was the more fine-tuned when it came to armed and unarmed combat. Focusing on a combination of in-your-face tactics, knowledge of the different anatomies of various species and sheer force. I, on the other hand, have magic naturally written in my genes. Mystic forces of all levels of strength. Able to manipulate everything around us. Those religious elitists saying that the very practice is sanctioned by the Devil. Not even realizing that there are pure-hearted purposes for this endeavor. Still, both Might and Magic encourage two shared goals. One, the elimination of one's own weaknesses while exploiting the enemy's and the expansion of one's strength. Both inner and physical. And two, preserving the harmony and balance that keeps the world from being broken down into shards, remains of its fabrics and fiber.

With Snow Flower, I am able to put my prowess in both forces of Woo Foo to good use. The techniques, skills and spells at my disposal mirroring that. So many useful ones… A hovering skateboard deck of ice… Small, frozen sharp shards for projectiles… A quick draw slash that freezes those in my path… Pillars and columns of ice…all them, ready for me to manipulate further. To turn into ever-tangible water for even more flexibility in the battlefield, on the fly. I am strengthened even further with these crystals in my person – the Woo Foo Crystals of Ice and Water. Said to grant affinity over their respective elements to those who hold them. Two of the twelve Woo Foo Crystals… Fire…Lightning…Ice…Water…Wind…Earth…Nature…Dimensions…Life…Time…Darkness…and Light… No. It was a mistake. That one lesson, at the Academy. Weiss had made a mistake. It was the Crystal of Nature, not Space… I've studied it, straight from the scrolls and textbooks.

In the middle of my training routine, footsteps add to the swishing and slashing sounds. Somebody's approaching me. Dad? No, it can't be. He's kind of preoccupied at the moment… It can't be any of my friends. They have agendas of their own. Their own lives to live. One of the many familiar voices I know all too well ensues… It sweeps me off my feet.

"What up, Yin?" It's Yuck! In his charming yet obnoxious glory. But how? It can't be! His body is…it's…

I react with a justifiable gasp, sheathing away Snow Flower. Turning around to see his eldritch being replaced with his definite, normal self. His scruffy green fur and rabbit ears acting as evidence.

"Yuck! You're… You're…you again." I could only point out the obvious. My shock suppressing me whole. How pathetic of me! "How'd it happen? How'dcha do it?"

"It's temporary. I've only just figured this out. I don't know how long it usually lasts. But my money's on "not that long", so I'm not gonna hold my breath." The negativity was just uncalled for. It's not pleasant to hear. Never is, never will be. Did he really have to pick now to be pessimistic?

"At least you get to be back to normal, even for a few seconds. Why don't you try to be grateful for a change?" I suggested as the drops of sweat are wiped off my forehead, freezing in mid-air. Shattering on the ground.

Coop… The feelings we had for each other. Key word, 'had'. The temporary intimacy between us… They never really progressed. Days, weeks, months pass, and we'd remain in square one. Never really making any progress. Neither backwards nor forward. What really crushes me is how much effort he had put into making his emotions be heard…all to never truly avail him anything. I was willing to give it a try… More than willing. But I guess that's just God's way of saying, showing, that everything works according to his plan. Even to the inconvenience of his creations. From then on, we had reached an agreement, vowing that staying as friends was more than good enough. I still can't let go of the fact that I had literally went mad over him. A strange attraction to darkness. To those who like it rough, who play dirty. Who like to take a little trip on the wild side. Evil had corrupted me…and my big brother Yang did everything in his power to save me. Which he did. I can't call myself a good sibling if I can't do the same for him. Save him from the very predicament that I dragged myself into.

Even if it's still very short a frame of time, there was something about Yuck and I. Ever since I had taken him into the infirmary, the place where sick and injured Woo Foo warriors were tended, something kept prodding me that I could rely on him. Trust him, put my faith in him. Know that he's there as someone I can express myself to. Is it because he's technically half of me and Yang? No, that's the most basic and idiotic rationalization. Or maybe because I managed to convince him that I did want to make things right between him and I? Give and receive a second chance… Put our past encounters behind us… Not just that, but I am pulled by a strange, working power that just tells me he could be the one. Or _is_ the one, even. I wanna give this a try… I want to, and I will.

A raging thirst, drying my throat. I need a drink…

"Damn it!" I respire rudely.

Yuck smirks, watching me bend over in exhaustion. "Thirsty?"

"No, I'm thinking of a good position for dumping." A little vulgar for a sentence meant to be sarcastic. "Yes, I'm thirsty, Sherlock! Let's get inside."

"Lighten up. Seriously, I'm just playin'." He's right. I _need _to relax. I hold Snow Flower by the hilt and hold Yuck by the hand, a small spark jolting. Just like that. I never imagined touching his hand again. It had been a while since I have. I never thought I would again, what with him turning into a living pile of goop and slime. His cells unable to assume a definitive form. Maybe he _is _the one. Maybe. But I'll worry about this dilemma of romance after this current dilemma's been resolved.

Inside the dojo kitchen, I open up the refridgerator and pick up a can of cola from a large group. Ignoring the beer around it; that was Dad's "secret stash". Although I don't think it's that much of a secret anymore.

"So…", Yuck starts, noticing the cans of beer. "Who's the binger in the family?"

I open the can with the aluminum tab, just picking up on the question. "Oh, that? Dad. It's his "secret stash". Probably drinks it to think things through." My answer given, I gulp down a small amount.

There's something I've wanted to use my magic for. Now seemed like the right time. I took a glass from the nearest shelf and a popsicle stick from the kitchen pantry. Every last and remaining ounce of cola is poured into the glass, and I kept the stick in a perfect position. Looking at both my arms to make sure… The glow of the Woo Foo Crystals of Water and Ice. Yup, it's still there.

Yuck was busy with the fridge, scanning everything. Taking in the nitty-gritty. Closing the door as he finishes, looking at me and asking in all confusion. "What're you doing?"

"A little experiment. Stand back." Holding the popsicle stick in my hand firmly, I open up the other one. Sticking the palm out around the glass, ready to cast a spell. In a matter of seconds, the cola stills even more. The temperature dropping significantly, the popsicle stick staying in place. Every molecule stopped altogether. My cola is now a tasty dessert, a frozen treat. An ice pop. I pull it by the stick, slipping off the glass perfectly and surprisingly. Licking it in much delight. "Mmm. Goooooood… Wanna try?" If there was a time when I should let my inhibitions go, that time is now. I'll worry about a big battle when it happens. Not before.

With a combination of speechlessness and amazement, Yuck chuckles. "No thanks."

"Oh, well. More for me!" I continue to lick away at the thing, pondering about countless, many things. Slowing down on my ice pop. Other than our presences, there's really nothing else happening in the dojo. Half of the place is lit up, yet it's so quiet. And to make things worse…next week's going to be very busy… Classes at the Woo Foo Academy are going to resume. My hands are going to be full… Grading each student. Teaching them new topics… The schoolhouse will be packed for another four or five months. Another semester. And I've only just become accustomed to not having a big group of kids two or three years younger than me around me all the time. I won't have as much chances, as much time, to confront Lupin and Yang. Or maybe never… I have to put this to an end… Wake from this nightmare. End the crisis. I have to do it soon… With this power at my disposal, having matched theirs, I can accomplish this… Yet…

Yuck looks into the refridgerator again. What is it about the damn thing that's got him so interested?

"Hey, Yin", he calls my name. Pulling out a plastic bag with a cold submarine sandwich in it, waving it around to get my attention. "Anyone eating this?"

I look at the bag with dull, deep-blue eyes. Shaking my head at the question. Answering with an equally dull tone. "Nah. 'Tsall yours if you want it."

He picks up on the sentence, his concern growing and showing as he comes closer to me. "Something wrong?"

"No… Maybe."

"What is it?"

"Do you think…"

"What? Do I think…what?"

"Y'think it's too late to bring my brother back?"

"W-what're you talking about?"

"When someone goes off the deep end…is that when it's pretty much too late to bring him or her back?"

"What're you trying to say?"

"I mean think about it. Yang's pretty much, as I said, gone off the deep end. And next week, I'm back to teaching at the Academy. I've told myself that losing hope completely is the same as killing yourself. But… I don't know… I'm about to give up here! I don't think I can bring him back… Over one month… It feels like one year. What do I do?"

Yet…I can't help but doubt. Be scared. Sure this is just a part of being you, and it's never alright to let doubt consume you completely. But right now, a lot of people I know are losing at least one thing… Yuck's losing himself, and maybe losing face after what he had just heard. Lina, Roger Jr., Coop, Dave and Jobeaux…they're all losing a friend. The one she loves, in Lina's case, and the greatest friend and rival the world could offer in Roger's. As for me…I'm losing faith _and _a sibling… I may be strong and powerful and all, but mastery over Might and Magic, and Woo Foo in general, can only bring me so much.

More or less, Yuck has had enough of seeing me bash myself. He drops the sub on the granite counter, moving right in front of me. And I feel an instant impact rushing across my face – a slap on my face. A wake-up smack.

"Are you insane?" He begins, a sour tone in his voice. "I don't recall Woo Foo knight Yin being a total downer. A complete stick in the mud! I don't recall her just throwing away everything she's put her blood, sweat and tears on like they'll come again at some point in time!"

"Yuck…"

His voice rises greatly. "You keep telling yourself about setbacks, faults and that kinda crap that is to come, but you're forgetting something here! That's just it! They haven't come yet! They're just possibilities!" Possibilities… And that's when that phrase I've forgotten surges into my brain…

_Look at the possibilities. Look at the brightest ones the most. And know that they can happen._

The very motto, the creed my brother lives by…

"Look at me! I've gone off the deep end when I went to the Pit. Yes, I've had a buttload of setbacks and faults. But I always look at every. Single. Possibility. I look at the positive ones, and do everything in my power to make sure that's how things turn out! Now I don't know if I'm ever gonna be normal again, but I'm not gonna stop until I find out. And _you_ of all people have the nerve to tell me that you're just going to let a bunch of shit that hasn't happened yet stop you like that? After telling me that you're going to find a way to make me normal again?"

Point heard, point taken… I can't and shouldn't count myself out too soon. How could I forget something so basic yet crucial? There's always a way… Where sin and sorrow abound, grace abounds even more to counter it. To retain and maintain the balance. And that I should look at the brightest chances, know that they can happen. How could that just slip out of me?

"Okay… Y-you're right. You're right, Yuck. Sorry… And…thanks."

The smile on his face…replaced by a mask of pain. He clutches his head dearly, falling to his knees. Inhaling and exhaling rapidly, groaning and screaming Inside he was hurting. The pressure becoming more and more unbearable. Once again, he coughs out a puddle of blood, the screams of agony still continuing.

"Yuck‼" I crouch down to him, having let go of my ice pop. Hoping my touch will ease the burden, act as comfort.

A bright white flash…reveals a gooey and filthy abomination… No. Not an abomination. My friend. My newest friend, who gasped for all the air offered to him. His head is the only physical and definitive part of him. That and his mind, his brain. His limbs replaced by endless trails of what looked like ectoplasm. He stares at himself and his 'appendages'. Not very content with what had surfaced.

"Guess we know how long it lasts", he comments discouragingly. I try to restore his hope by beaming at him, just like he restored mine with that slap to the face and that speech.

"Come on, Yuck. Let's get you to bed." I hold his person, not minding the stains that might and very well will result. Leading him back to his bed in the infirmary. The gentle mask on my face staying put.

_Yo – Reverence and Sublimity_

"_It shall happen again…__"_

"_What's gonna happen again?"_

"_Just as it was five millennia ago. The Infernal Beast shall attain its true form once again. Intent of drawing first blood. If immediate and appropriate action is not taken, I fear that this world's chances of survival are diminished. Everything in its path will be reduced to rubble. And I fear that Grandmaster Lupin will be the cause of this. He will be the newest vessel, become the newest incarnation of the Infernal Beast…"_

"_And YOU'RE just gonna stand by and do nothing? How dare you call yourselves Woo Foo Elders, then?"_

"_We are sorry, Yo. But this kind of matter is beyond our influence. Beyond what we can do…"_

"_All we can do is stand by and entrust the task to those who are still existing."_

"_So what you guys are telling me is… You have the audacity to think of yourselves as Elders if you can't do anything about what's happening in the world right now?"_

"_We are not gods, Yo."_

"_Then why are you guys acting the part? Yes, I know I'm mostly to blame. And yes, I should be the one cleaning up the mess I've left. And that is exactly what I'm doing…what I'm TRYING to do. But I don't see what's going to happen next. And even if I could, I still wouldn't! What's YOUR excuse? What. Is. Your excuse for knowing exactly what is to come and not preventing the disasters you see? Huh?"_

"_Yo, we—"_

"_Ti, Chai, just shut up! Shut. Up‼"_

"_Yo… Please. Let us explain. It's more difficult than you think…"_

"_Fine… I don't have anything to lose anymore."_

"_Yes, we may be wise. Yes, we may see past, present and future occurrences. All potential instances. And yes, we have the experience and prowess. But we cannot interfere with the hands of Fate. We cannot change what is to happen. Not anymore. We have passed on from the physical phase. Now, the only way we can influence the course of time is to lead, to guide. Generation to generation. We can only hope that we may provide the knowledge and wisdom, and that it will carry on until the very end."_

"_That…is…a load of crap!"_

"_I beg your pardon?"_

"_You say that what happens to the world is beyond your grasp now that you're a bunch of ghosts or spirits. Fact of the matter is you want to help the world stand on its own two feet. You're helping them, don't get me wrong. But you're not doing your job right."_

"_What?"_

"_I know about the roles and responsibilities of the Woo Foo Elders. What you just said, those are just obligations. Guidelines. Nothing more. Riddle me this, Ti and Chai. You say that you can't be involved with the world's affairs anymore. Can't? Or unable to? There's a difference, you know."_

"_Yo…"_

"_Well, if there's one thing you two oughta know is that it doesn't matter whether I'm alive or dead. Either way, I'm doing everything I can to undo the mistakes I've made…"_

"_Yo…"_

"_I think I've said my piece… Goodbye, Ti and Chai."_

…

…

…

The Divine Plain… _Sei Naru Heichi_… A conversation with two of the Woo Foo Elders, Ti and Chai. I looked to the night sky with a can of beer in my hand. Digesting the discussion, dissecting it from head to toe, start to finish. Wondering about every little word and syllable. The Infernal Beast…revived. My student…Lupin…its newest incarnation… The duties of a Woo Foo Elder… Not everything is out of their hands. They just…they just don't get it. They don't understand. A strong will can change the outcome of the world. They say that they can see what is to happen, yet they are not the ones responsible for it. The ones that can truly see the future are the ones who create it.

Now I'm just rambling on like the geezer I am… I take a sip of beer, having become used to the concentration. Enough to avoid the hangover, reinforcing my inner faculties… Is my student…the closest thing I've had to a son…Lupin… Is he really the new Infernal Beast…?

…

_One week later_

…

_Weiss and Yuck – Significance_

"Class dismissed. Last one out locks up. Leave the keys to Master Yo when you're done."

The start of another semester at the Woo Foo Academy, the end of the first day. Eagerly as ever, the children in the class cheered for the end of the school day, racing out of the door. Their agendas and personal plans on the back of their mind. The eight year-old arctic fox Weiss is the last one out, as per normal. One of the class's star pupils. Her teacher, the pure pink rabbit Yin, already made her exit, having made the announcement on her way out. Just from those actions alone, it was already evident that her heart was heavy and weary; her older twin brother Yang had not yet returned. The fear that he might not, worsening the situation.

As though it was some kind of duty or obligation, Weiss leaves the schoolhouse, following the trail left behind by the young rabbit. Growing more and more concerned with each step taken. The schoolhouse keys tucked away in her pocket. She had planned this move already, realizing how her big brother Tyler would react if she had kep him waiting. Forwarding a text message to him to notify him of her intentions, that she will find her own way home.

"Sorry, Ty", she mumbles as her cell phone is put away into her backpack. Stumbling across the dojo's back door. A conversation, a large scale discussion, starting from inside. Muted by the shoji paper. "What are they talking about…?"

Weiss slides the door open, finding a large group of creatures here and there, who all appear to be sitting on the different pieces of furniture and on the tatami floor. Eyeing her upon her unannounced entrance.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry. I shoulda knocked." She chuckles nervously, aware of her rudeness.

Yin, who was sitting on the sofa in the nearby living room, addresses her. "Weiss, what is it? We're kinda talking about something here."

"I'm really sorry. I know I shouldn't butt in and all, but I couldn't help it. Y'see I saw that something's bothering you and all, and—"

"Jeez, Yin. Cut the kid some slack." The now-amorphous green rabbit Yuck stands up for the young child fox. Approaching her, despite the knowledge that she grew more and more anxious the closer he came. Easing the tension with a calm smile on his face. "She just wants to join in. What harm's that gonna do? So, kiddo… What's the name?"

"Weiss. That's 'white' in German and Swiss."

"Lovely name you got there, Weiss. The name's Yuck."

"That's pretty apparent."

"Hardy har har. Very funny. Long story short, this is a little punishment for going down the Pit."

"The…Pit?" Recollecting her past lessons, Weiss remembers every important thing to note about the Pit. The urban myths, regarding sealed beasts, revolving around it. The supposed consequences of traversing it. Understanding that Yuck's current state is one of these repercussions.

"Yeah…but we're not talking about that or me. Come on in." The formless creature leads the fox into the building…

As she steps before the group, different voices start.

"You guys've met Weiss, right?" Yin addresses her group of comrades. Friends.

"Yeah."

"How could I forget?"

"How's it hangin', Weiss?"

"It's been a while, right?"

"First time, actually. Pleasure to get to know ya, purty little darlin'."

To Weiss, the feeling of having many pairs of eyes stare her down was equivalent to xenophobia. Only, she knew and at the very least has heard of everyone in the living room. She responds cautiously, adjusting the Azure Flower she wore on her head. "H-hi…everybody."

"Oh, come on. Don't be shy. Take a seat."

The meeting resumes as normal. A gameplan. A discussion on what to do next about Lupin and Yang. The wolf and the hare. Everyone agreeing that the situation has dragged on for too long. That a lot of innocent lives have been put into play during their assaults, their battles in the city limits. For most of them, this was about bringing back a friend. Pulling someone out of quicksand. Especially Yin and Lina, having lost a brother and a lover, respectively. For Yo, this was about a chance for reconciliation. Mending wounds infected by time. Knowing what it truly means to value something, someone. Knowing the kinds of distances and lengths he will go to protect them.

For Weiss and Yuck…it's a shared scenario. For far too long now, the only thought Yuck had ever been engrossed with was the annihilation of the two creatures he declared his enemies. Those whose blood he shared. No purpose, no reason supporting their encounters. The times they drew first blood. He knew that there was something waiting for him in the open. A real meaning to existing. And that it would not just be handed to him on a silver platter. He'd have to find it. By cleaning the slate, making amends with those he has hurt, he has gained the opportunity to find the answers. The moment to end Lupin and Yang's reign of terror, a more opportune chance than any other.

Weiss… The reasons for joining the Woo Foo Academy, the same ones that has brought her to her current position. She had also wondered what her worth to the world was. Whether or not it really meant anything at all. Important or not. She thought to herself that just maybe, from all those classes she attended, she'd discover exactly that. To the common eye, this sort of matter may seem too perplexing for an eight year-old to tackle…

"So, have we all agreed?"

In unison, the bunch answers. "Yup."

"Six o'clock, tomorrow. We take the fight to Lupin and Yang", said the tree stump Dave.

The canine in purple Lina clutches the giant boomerang on her shoulder – the Woo Foo Talisman, Silent Dragonfly, or _Shizuka Tonbou_. Adding. "That way the city stays safe as it is now."

"And no bystander gets hurt." Roger Jr. includes, sitting on the recliner's arm rest. Punching his palm.

"No mercy, this time." The bright yellow fowl Coop comments with crossed limbs, leaning on a wall. Clucking in between words.

"Just one more thing I'd like to inquire, Miss Yin", Jobeaux, the pride and joy of the small nation known as Redneckistan, joins. Dropping his hick accent in favor of a more decipherable one. "Where exactly do we find this Lupin person and Mister Yang?"

The wisest of them all, the panda master Yo, steps forth to answer. His eyes closed, his arms crossed. Resolve hardened and firm. "Eradicus's old cave. I know it. I've felt it. It's beyond the Vivace Forest. After a 2.5 kilometer walk, we'll reach an open meadow. Beyond that meadow should be the cave. _Is _the cave. If we can land a surprise attack, then the tide should be somewhat in our favor."

Yin adds to the information. "Sounds like something Sun Tzu would say."

"I'm coming to. I hope you guys don't mind." Weiss answers, forging her destiny in an instant.

"What?" Shock and awe surrounds the entire dojo, as the voices of all were raised.

"Nuh-uh. No way!" Instincts instigated, Yin protests. "You're still green, Weiss. You'll only get in the way. And I can't have anything happen to you. If something does happen to you, it'll be on _my _ass."

"I'm going whether you like it or not!" The stubborn fox stands firm.

"Weiss!"

"This is my chance for me to find out exactly what I'm made of. This is my chance for me to find out if I mean something to the world. I have a feeling that I'll get the answers I'm looking for when I come with you. When I watch you guys fight. Whether I can help or not. So please don't worry about me. I'm not…I'm not some newborn baby who's still crawling around because she can't stand on her own two feet, who's always asking for help, for someone to pick her up while she's down. Just, please… I want to come."

None of them… Not a single soul in that dojo…expected that kind of answer from a child like her. A determination beyond her peers, beyond her years. She had been through so much… Having her mother become gradually abusive, the recent loss of her father attributing mostly. Said mother being diagnosed with a rapidly-worsening case of stomach cancer… Her only form of comfort, her great grandmother, Kitsune… Yet, through all that, she had managed to keep her heart from breaking. To this hour, she had remained headstrong, knowing that time does indeed heal all wounds. Refusing to acknowledge otherwise.

Yo sighs, reading the arctic fox's heart. "Fine. If you really think this is what you should do, then we are in no right whatsoever to stop you. If you really want to know how much you're worth to the world, and if you think that coming with us and finding out how you can help is gonna do the trick, then come. And don't worry. We'll be behind you. Every inch of the way."

Yin sighs along with her master and father, deciding to agree with him. All her faith put into his word.

"Alright, then. Let's go, everybody. We've got a lot of work to do. Tons of preparations to make."

The voices fill up the room again.

"Okay!"

"Let's do it!"

"Let's end this!"

"One more day, people. Let's make it count!"

"We'll bring Yang back…"

"…and maybe I can finally say 'sorry' to him…"

Everyone stands back on their feet, proceeding to the backyard. Making last minute preparations, pushing their bodies further. Honing their skills and powers. The sun closes its blinding eyes, making way for the moon and _its_ gaze…

_Yang – A Sense of Duty_

One week's passed now. I'm in my room. On my bed, lying down and reading. If you can believe it…

"_Big brothers…you know why they're born first?"_

Ichigo…Kurosaki…

"_To protect…the little ones that come after them‼"_

Tite Kubo's _Bleach_, volume one. The piece of literature I'm reading right now. Fresh from a small library of books Lupin had recently created.

"_What kind of brother says he'll KILL his own sister? Even a monster shouldn't say that!"_

I reflect upon my own sister from these sentences alone. The killing intent I had expressed to her during our clashes. How ironic that I'd be reading about something analogous to my own life. To me and my sibling, to be exact. She's ninety seconds younger than me. My twin sister, Yin. Ichigo was disgusted to hear the words of the spirit of his close friend's deceased older brother. The animosity in those words, that is…

Hmph! Why should this bother me? I'm not Ichigo. The state of affairs between me and my sister shouldn't be influenced in any way by a manga story.

Ichigo Kurosaki… Funny thing is… Lupin had actually compared me to him once, despite the difference in regards to species; I'm a rabbit, and Ichigo is one of those things called 'humans'. The both of us wield massive swords. We share a similar "badass" template. In behavior, mannerisms, jargon, prowess… Whatever the hell all that's supposed to mean. Whatever kind of importance that's supposed to have. Who's the dog gonna compare me to next? Dante from that video game, _Devil May Cry_? Or that other guy…his name slipping of my mind and tongue… That's right! Ragna the Bloodedge from _BlazBlue_. Would he compare me to any of those two?

From outside, from Lupin's room, I hear him playing his guitar again. His voice; it's actually pretty good. The lyrics still clear, even if the sound would normally be muffled by the walls.

_Every breath you take_

_Every move you make_

_Every bond you break_

_Every step you take_

_I'll be watching you_

_Every single day_

_Every word you say_

_Every game you play_

_Every night you stay_

_I'll be watching you_

_Oh, can't you see?_

_You belong to me_

_How my poor heart aches, every step you take_

_Every move you make_

_Every vow you break_

_Every smile you fake_

_Every claim you stake_

_I'll be watching you_

_Since you've gone, I've been lost without a trace_

_I dream at night, I can only see your face_

_I look around but it's you I can't replace_

_I feel so cold and I long for your embrace_

_I keep cryin' baby, baby please_

_Oh, can't you see?_

_You belong to me_

_How my poor heart aches, every step you take_

_Every move you make_

_Every vow you break_

_Every smile you fake_

_Every claim you stake_

_I'll be watching you_

_Every Breath You Take _by The Police. Well, mostly Sting. A fitting song. Never thought that something this old could sound so…soothing. Calming and beautiful. I wonder… Is he playing this to lighten the weight on his heart? Is he playing this to show how he misses that fox…Kitsune? And possibly his other friend…the bird…Noah?

Again, I recollect on someone… The melody and the lyrics stimulating my brain… Lina… The second I laid my eyes on her, I knew. I knew. She was the one. I remember how desperate I was. A fool playing love's dumb game. We've been busy… _Very _busy. Moving from square one. Doing things that might as well be in a bucket list. Does she…miss me? Even after the things I've done? I doubt that…

Twenty minutes later, I reach the near end of the manga. The song was finished. Who knows what Lupin was doing…? As I finish reading the last chapter, I close it shut. With one last creature in mind to think about.

Lupin… That odd dream I've had… Where I was by myself in a realm of gray… Searching for a way out. Stumbling across a shrouded voice, a silhouette in the distance. When I had searched for him, when I had found him… I had a hunch that I had to and was going to adapt to society's new view of me… Borrow a piece of power from the dark… To fulfil the goals I had set for myself…even if it meant to turn against everything I stood for…out of my own free will. Lupin had been with me, every inch of the way. To make sure I don't fall too deep. That I am not completely consumed, still in control. Not only that, but he had provided me so much… Nurtured me. Watched over me. Protected me. Guided me. He showed me so much, and I had shown him just as much in return… As if I was his son…as if he was the father I wanted to see in that panda, but never got. Not even the most elaborate sentence can describe how much this all means to me. Even if it's only been over a month, it felt like a year.

I never thought I'd hear such a command… The worst is yet to and will come, as he puts it. And if it ever did, his last instruction…as my master… Kill him. Slay him, then and there. There has to be another way. There should be a win-win situation… There has to be an alternative… Losing Lupin… Losing the only person I had left in this world…after blatantly turning my back against my former friends… I can't… I just can't. I'm not strong enough to handle a loss like this!

An extra thirty minutes elapses… And a scorching scream surges through the space. Lupin…

"Lupin!" I burst into the living room, finding the wolf in the brown coat on his knees, hunching in pain. Grabbing his chest firmly, groaning in every bit of agony and suffering.

"Y…Yang…" He struggles, a dark aura clouding around him. "I…I'm sorry…"

I crouch down to him, desperate and more than willing to help. My eyes close to tearing up. "Lupin! Please, hang in there!"

"I'm so…sorry… I got you into my mess… The mess I made…one hundred years ago…"

"Please! Hold on!"

"I'm so stupid… The forces of evil just love to…mess with…people's heads… Pretending to be…beneficial… Pretending to be power that…can be used…for good… I…joined the…Night Master's forces…as one of his…generals…after I found this…power… The war between his army and that…of Woo…Foo…had finished… I've been put away…in the Pit…and everyone…had forgotten about…Woo Foo…because of that…damn…amulet… I'm such an idiot…thinking that you can be the one…to end all this… I've done everything…I can…to strengthen you…prepare you for this…"

"LUPIN‼" My emotions are unleashed. My eyes flood up, hands clinging to Lupin, who apparently cannot handle the pressure anymore.

"Yang…my dear…student… The one I have kept…close to my heart… You…know…what to do…"

"NO! I CAN'T DO IT! I CAN'T‼"

He fights out to smile at me. Grimace at me for what could possibly be the last time. "So young… So stubborn… Yet so compassionate…caring…kind… Your friends…your…father and…sister… They're coming… They're near… I'll leave everything…up to you… Do…what you think…you should do… Do what…your heart…tells you…" And with that last unsteady sentence, he lets out another yell of hurt. At its loudest.

"LUPIIIIINNN‼"

The black energy rushes out of his body. All of it. Not one dose left. My master… My 'father'… He loses all consciousness, and I catch his falling body. Starting the waterworks… He told me…never to lose sight of what I'm fighting for… To protect those I care about…the _only_ one… Yin and Yo are coming, and they've brought the cavalry with them… I'll have to go this alone…

"Lupin…" I whisper, my eyes drying out. "Hang in there…" My resolve is rebuilt. My heart set. I scope the entire cave and pick up almost all the equipment… Lupin's iaidou blade and its scabbard included – the Justices of Lives, _Seizon no Saibankan_: Soul Saver and Soul Liberator. One of the many Woo Foo Talismans… My other tools of war…

The guitar Lupin kept using… Another Talisman, another _gofu_. The Instrument of Many Voices, _Okunokoe no Kikai_: Iron Maiden…

The Blade of the Mediator… A hybrid between a flute and a wakizashi…

The Blade of the Governor…

The Woo Foo Crystals of Fire, Lightning, Wind and Darkness…

And of course…the Woo Foo Grimoire… Taking form as a fingerless glove on my right hand. Each one of these summonable with a mere flick of my finger.

A battle to decide all others… I'm ready. The wind can toss to me whatever hell it wants… I'll survive. I will! I swear it on my tools of steel, my instruments of rage! The weapons that I have mastered. The ones that will lead me to victory… I look to the distance, to the narrow entrance. Walking towards it with burning eyes.

"This time…" I say to the barren air quietly. "This time, there's no more mercy. No more of that. Someone's going to die… And it won't be me. You're all going down… _You're _going down, sis. You WILL die, Yin! All of you! Foo…portate…!" The spell takes me to the very entrance of the cave, and I look at the horizon in the greatest anticipation.


	20. Beyond Heaven and Hell

_Here's another long one. The final chapter should be up by the end of the month or first thing next month. A sequel, which I believe is in order, is currently in the works, and will premier late next month._

* * *

_Phase 1 – Conceal the Cracks_

"Ugh! Hey, Dad?"

"Hm?"

"Got any bug spray or repellent with you?"

"Sorry, Yin."

"Dad! It's like the freakin' mating season for mosquitos now. How could you not think of that?"

"I did. We don't have any repellent 'cause it's easier to travel light."

The Vivace Forest… A massive collection of trees and greenery. Quiet and tranquil. There's actually an urban legend saying that the wind among this area has a voice of its own. Singing songs of many mixed emotions, reflecting different things. Hence the name… A thin mist impairing our sight. It was me, Dad, Lina, Jobeaux, Roger, Yuck, Coop, Dave and Weiss. An unlikely bunch, when you put it to perspective. On a trek towards the cave that once belonged to the fierce griffin known as Eradicus. Now the dwelling place of Dad's former student, Lupin, and my brother, Yang. It occurred to me that Yang could have been here during his little trip. I couldn't be precise.

I asked for insect repellent, knowing the exact date the mosquito mating season would commence. I did not get it; Dad preferred to lessen the load as possible. I could see his line of reasoning. We were on our way to what may be the most difficult battle we've ever faced. Yang and Lupin. My brother's power frightening and mighty, becoming even more with each second. With that dog by his side, his new master, they have the power to defy everything. A force that brings any Night Master, past, present or future, to their knees. Each and every one of us, armed to the teeth. We could not afford to bring dead weight with us, whatever was not necessary. Especially with such heavy-duty equipment, weapons in our persons – the _Kami no Gofu _and the Woo Foo Crystals.

But seriously… How does that panda define 'unnecessary'? How could he just exclude something like insect repellent? After realizing that right now is the mosquito mating season and the females would grow more aggressive and overprotective of their young…

I digress and sigh in annoyance, holding Snow Flower tight in my hand. Casting a spell with my vacant one. "Foo-Field‼" A basic yet still useful Woo Foo spell. A dome-shaped barrier surrounds the entire group as it moves on, toppling oncoming trees.

We've walked for possibly an hour now. Some of us about to give in to our weakened legs. Yuck and I held each other, maintaining our hold. He managed to conjure up his normal arms again, a major contrast to his slimy being – the curse of the Pit. I didn't think about how his touch could have such a…relieving feeling. Comforting.

"You alright?" He closed in on me, checking the look in my eyes. Weary globes of blue.

The question registers slowly, like a bullet from a revolver. I responded to it as it did. "Huh? Y-yeah. I'm fine… Man, this spell's wearing me out." I struggled to keep the magic alive, making it obvious with each audible breath it took out of me. I felt Yuck release his grasp. Just for me to find him moving to my other side, holding my other hand. The left one. The glowing, spellcasting one, clenched in a fist. The mass dropping immensely. Another spark ignited, simultaneously. I gasped at the moment, wanting to draw it out. _Really _draw it out.

"Better?" He wears a charming smile.

My face turns ripe red and leaves me limited with words. Inadvertently, I let go of Snow Flower, but it doesn't bother me. The barrier dragging it along the ground. What do I tell him?

"Um…" I stuttered, soon picking a word. "Yeah. _Much _better." That last one scared me. That I may have told him something I never meant to. Yet. Too soon. Something I didn't want to bring to the fray. Not with two people around. Coop and Dad.

Shaking my head, I looked at my surroundings. Marveling at a large pool of water that was associated by an even larger waterfall. Captivated by the cascades and the soothing, warm air. All of us. An isolated hot spring… A site that can only be reached by the willing – the Vivace Hot Spring. Concealed by the shrubbery and greenery. The only clue for miles and miles on end, the loud crashing and trinkling noises made.

One by one, all of us commented, still moving forward. Our chopped-up phrases fitting perfectly into a whole sentence. _Sentences_. In all admiration for the falling, crystal clear stream. The body of water that released the steam around.

"This is…" Dad started.

"…the Vivace…" Weiss continued.

"…Hot Spring."

"Whoa…!"

"I could use a nice dip…"

"So could I."

"Never thought this place was real…"

I felt my jaw almost dropping. Thank goodness it's technically impossible. "Amazing…"

Yuck stared on with me. "Yeah… Sure would be great to give it a shot."

But we couldn't sway from our main objective. The hot spring gradually left our reach. Both Yuck and I focused back on our trail. I noticed Weiss flinching at everything she came across. Whining at whatever branches and twigs might have snapped from the force field. The bugs that might have slammed against it, as if it were a windshield. Whimpering, losing her calmness. Holding my dad tighter than ever.

"You okay, Weiss?" I call out to her.

She stammers, not fully adjusted to the environment. Not even turning to look at me. "K-kinda…"

Wearing a reassuring smile, Yuck includes. "We'll be out of here soon, Weiss. Right, Master Yo?"

"We should be."

"That's what you said SEVEN HUNDRED TREES AGO‼" Roger enunciates in an overly whiny manner. Overexaggerating.

Two and a half kilometers… My feet were wearing out. I didn't want to admit it. I have to tough it out. If Dad says we're almost there, then I have no choice but… Our provisions were running out. Resources for nutrition, invigoration. This long trail the cause of it. I thought about screaming something among the lines of "We're going to die!" or "Why did such a cruel fate have to befall us?" I'm sure everyone else thought of the same thing. Well, everyone except Dad. But that would be flat out stupid. That's overreacting. That's blowing the situation completely out of proportion. Making a mountain out of a molehill… Or some other weird-sounding expression.

The moment we've trained for… One last decisive battle… Me, Dad, Yuck, Lina, Coop, Dave, Roger Jr. and Jobeaux… All eight of us versus Lupin and Yang… A very dangerous duo. Clearly, we've already won in the numbers game. But…do we also outmatch them? The catastrophes, the calamities, the devastations they are capable of causing. The hell they can bring to the earth… Their combined power to do so. We have to approach this at our one hundred percent best… If we're off by just. One. Percent. Then we're pretty much dead. I never put into deep thought how our lives were on the line here. Each and every one of us. How our fate would be decided with each sword stroke, each clash of steel, each casted spell. I never put into a thorough perspective how the wolf and my brother hold our destinies into their hands. Potential slayers. This was one way I _didn't _want to die. Not like that… Not like that… Not… Like… That…

Another set of minutes and it was just as Dad explained it. There we were, on one side of an open meadow. A vicious wind started screaming, blowing the grass. As though the intention of ripping them off the soil were pushing them. The vast green juxtaposed against a cloudy, darkened and barren sky. God looked on from his heavenly throne, and I felt his frowning face staring below. Down on us. Thunder began to roll. We took our steps more slowly now. A two and a half kilometer walk would've only taken fifteen to thirty minutes, but the Vivace Forest is such a maze. One detail that Dad had not mentioned nor even known at all.

"On your toes, guys", I ordered, the burden of their safety mounting on my shoulders. Having called off the Foo-Field since there were no more bugs around, having picked up Snow Flower from the ground.

"Cautious, but never afraid." Yuck includes, fitting into context.

Arctic Whisperer: Snow Flower, _Yuki no Hana_… The katana that manipulates ice.

Twin Nomads of the Ground: Earth Hand, _Terra Manus_… The gauntlets that forge and destroy continents.

Nature's Sparkle: Silent Dragonfly, _Shizuka Tonbou_… The boomerang that gains its strength through the lush vegetation and foliage around it.

The Woo Foo Crystals of Ice, Water, Earth and Nature…

Wherever they may be, the Mediator and the Governor would be rolling in their graves. Disgusted that their creations were being implemented not for their intended purposes – the people of the world that they had saved from the Infernal Beast, wielding these celestial weapons against each other. I can bet on it. Anyone can.

This meadow looked like it had no definite, no sure end. Or maybe it's just very, very long, and we had not reached the half-way mark yet…

"You gotta be kidding me!" Coop clucked, his vernacular sudden and unexpected. "If you ask me, we're in the middle of nowhere!"

"That's just it. No one's asking you, you beaked bastard!" Roger counters, igniting a flame in the bird. Instigating an unwanted conflict.

"Beaked bastard, eh? Say that again! I dare you! Try me! That's what I thought… This, coming from the child of a failure bad guy… Pathetic."

The ogre could not let _that _go. Furious, he lunged, grabbing Coop by his shirt. And both of them were soon at each other's throats. "What did you say…? WHAT DID YOU SAY? Spill it! Spill it, you four-eyed, corn-scarfing son of a bitch!"

Coop's eyes started burning, and he assumed his fighting form, now donning dark shades and dark clothing. A bird-shaped afterglow appearing behind him. They went at it. A sign that our group was slowly crumbling. Rage out of fatigue. Who could blame them? This walk's lasted for over an hour now. Someone's emotions would run rampant sooner or later. But this was bad timing… Very. Bad. Timing.

"Come on, you two! Enough!" Dad turns around to see the tiff.

Easing her grasp on my father, Weiss adds, holding carefully the Azure Flower she wore on her head. "Please, you guys. Stop it. That's the last thing we need, to take it all out on each other. You're not making the walk easier. You're just making it harder."

"Roger… Coop…" Carefully, I joined in, my voice rising. "Roger! Coop! Enough already!" The argument dies out. Both of them look at me with undivided attention. "That's exactly what Lupin's expecting. That's what he wants. If he sees that we're falling apart like this, then he's going to exploit it. I know that we're all getting real tired and really pissed off, but seriously. Just bear with it. No one said this'll be easy. We're almost there, anyway. So let's just go before we reach our thirties! 'Kay?"

"Fine…"

"Whatever…"

Onward we go, we continue. Roger and Coop could not lay their eyes on each other for one second. Not after what they've been through. The cracks are starting to show; they're gaping wider and wider. We can't go into battle with these gaps. These evident holes. Dad and I have to urge the guys to pull it together. Take the stand and lead. Just as Yang would if he were here. Become determined, just as Yang had always been. Who else would? Who else among this bunch could muster the willpower to calm everyone? Calm a stampede?

Steps later, we stumbled across a large hillside. The huge cavity on it – Eradicus's cave. No. _Lupin's _cave. Still a few paces from it, but already visible. An ominous countenance. The sky darkening, the thunder rumbling and rolling louder, the clouds graying gradually.

"We're here…" I whisper.

A silence befalls us. A silence immediately broken by a spell sputtering in the air. Right in front of the cave entrance. Before our eyes, a portal taking form. Sparks fizzling around it. A silhouette steps out of the light. Long, fluffly ears, a small stature, a jacket on his back… And a large blade in his grasp. The light vanishes, the shadowy figure becoming more detailed.

I murmur to the strange soul, whose appearance becomes clear. A face I have known my entire life… "Yang…"

* * *

_Phase 2 – The New Lupin, A Ragnarok on Earth_

"_Men are so simple and yield so readily to the desires of the moment that he who will trick will always find another who will suffer to be tricked."_

_Niccolo Machiavelli_

He stared at the open range… In his tiny hand – that of a child, that which he is – he grasped firmly the hilt of a massive metal groove, a sharpened edge to penetrate. His soul and eyes burn infinitely. The wind howled, blowing everything in its path. His violet jacket propelled yet secure, like the grass before his rich violet pearls.

The young Woo Foo rabbit kit, Yang, stood before the many that he once dubbed his friends. Among this group, his master and father. The panda, Yo. And his full-blooded twin sister, Yin. Driven by ambition and wishful thinking, he willingly turned to the dark. In search of great power. That which can be used to further his goals. To protect those close to him. The light once in him, willfully exchanged for darkness. Depraved, his true motives lost in the grains of time. His thoughts and feelings twisted and tampered. All the while, he remained unaware of the workings behind the curtain. The treachery that had been done to him. Deceived in the end. Betrayed by a hidden entity, the one who had made the offer. Masquerading as a scion of the forces of good. Who in truth had its own vile agendas to accomplish.

"I am really getting sick of this." He called to the air, his voice soft yet audible and clear. Breaking a long silence, speaking amidst the rumbling thunder and rustling, unseen currents.

Trying to reach out to her brother once again, Yin stepped forward a few paces. "Yang… It doesn't have to be like this. Please. Wake up! Stop doing Lupin's dirty work for him!"

"Wait a minute. Where _is _Lupin, anyway?" Yo moved next to his daughter, wondering. "Isn't he supposed to be with you?"

"He…" Yang lets out a groan, withdrawing his head. Recalling what had occurred, what had happened to his master… "He's hurt right now… Real bad. He's in…a lot of pain now."

The ambiguous yet simple words left Yo distraught, fearing for his former student's safety. Eyes wide open in shock. "Lupin… No…!"

"Why're you asking me? You don't care! None of you! Stop acting like you do! Stop fooling everyone around you! And stop fooling yourselves…!"

The clouds grayed even more. Lightning crashes have joined the rumbling thunder. Evident through the flashes from the heavens.

The young treant Dave exclaimed, countering the blue-furred rabbit's rage. "Yang! What makes you say that?"

"You think we walked all this way for a lovely picnic? Is that what you think?" The bright yellow chicken Coop included, clucking every word or two, or three.

"Stop thinking that we don't care, Yang! We wouldn't be here if we didn't! For once in your life… Just for once! Think about how we feel! Put into that thick head of yours that we're there beside you if you let us!"

"Don't make us pound it in!" Roger Jr. brought himself to the mix. Not out of animosity, but out of his shared desire to bring his friend, his rival back.

"See! There you guys go again! Y'all are pissing me off again! You pricks couldn't be there for me if I got my foot stuck in a toilet! None of you would. And Roger. You saying that you're gonna "pound that thought in my head". W-what is that? Is that a challenge?" Regarding the threat as a joke, Yang let out a chuckle, lightening his hold on his hilt. Thrusting his sword down behind him.

Jobeaux, the Redneckistan prince, took the outburst and the statement as an insult. Raising his hand, ready to cast a spell. "Not a challenge, Mister Yang. A warning."

"I hope you have that word in your vocabulary, Yang. You won't be laughing after we knock some sense into your ass and figure out that we told you so." The formless green rabbit Yuck announced, summoning two blades in place of his arms. The curse he had been afflicted with did not matter; the chance for reconciliation did.

"_You_? Pound _my _ass into next week? Ha! What a hoot. You guys are a riot! Oh, man…" Yang continued with his uproarious laughter and jesting, aware that his oppositions were getting fed up with it. Risking it and testing their patience, thinking that they were no match for him. A fact that they were willing to deny and defy. He expected them to play along and answer his ridiculous questions appropriately. Their fierce gazes answer enough. "Very well, then. You guys _really_ wanna push your luck, huh? Fine. You came for a fight, right?"

Holding his sword again, Yang pulls it out of the ground, spinning it and bringing it to a stop. To a reverse grip, moving it across his face. He looks at the opposing party, wearing a more evil mask. A shockwave releasing into the atmosphere from his body with his sharp movement; the Woo Foo Grimoire had been triggered. Doses of Fog surging in great numbers.

"Just don't say _I _told you so." He hissed, intending every drop of venom.

At the sentence, the loudest lightning bolt yet crashed. A sign for the army of Woo Foo warriors to charge into battle, rush towards their dangerous enemy. A sign they heeded and took. All except Weiss, who looked on wistfully. Holding her hands together in prayer, wishing that the outcome will be positive. In response, the blue rabbit himself raced towards the approaching coalition. Closing the distance at a surreal speed. The roars of the sky did not cease. They refused to. The vivid and lush meadow soon to dissolve into a battle-ridden zone.

Swaying a pattern with his left middle and index fingers, Yang recited softly – a very powerful Woo Foo spell. "Foo-plicate…‼ Foo-plicate…‼ Foo-plicate…‼" Repeating the phrase eight times. With each recitation of the word, clones, identical figures appeared left and right. Each detail replicated, from the violet jacket to the large sword. The true Yang leading them in the middle, able to confuse the army as they close in. One of many embodiments, the numerous testaments. Attesting the child's near-complete mastery over the art and culture of Woo Foo. Both Might and Magic.

"Foo-plication…? Without a charm…?" Yin made her surprised impression known. As did everyone…in quick succession.

"Impossible…!"

"That's insane…!"

"No…freakin'…way…!"

Yang noted the awe and fear in their faces. The phobia he had instilled, grinning in delight. It was still the earliest stages in the battle, and he had already tipped the scales towards his favor. With everyone occupied with his doubles, they'd be wide open. Helpless and forced to bare the brunt of whatever Yang wishes to do.

Another strike of lightning, and each one of them got busy. Fending off Yang's clones. What may seem like a technique that would have drained the user physically and spiritually oddly enough had no effect; there was still so much strength and power left to spare. Little of which could yield great results for absolutely no effort. But this is a battle that Yang regarded immensely. The bottled emotions, the raw hostility and hatred. The strong mental forces the child had strived so hard to suppress… He wanted to release every little drop. Gathering some form of empowerment from doing so.

Little by little, the clouds darken even more. Not completely black, but close enough to be mistaken as such. Whatever ray of light, the rays from the sun, enfeebled and dimmed. Every sword swing and magic spell, the impact of metal, thrusting fists and feet, contributing to the now-dark atmosphere. A dispute, a conflict akin, synonymous to Armageddon. Akin to Ragnarök, or the skirmish between gods and beasts. Fortunately for the world, its destiny did not hinge on this battle.

Not one soul knew that the real Yang was not among the numbers they engaged, nor his next move. Then, from high above, he crashed down with a different sword pointing out – a combination of a flute and a wakizashi… The Blade of the Mediator. His assault heralded by a fearsome yell. He was aiming for the ground below, however, not anyone. The blade driven through the soil, held by its flute-shaped hilt as the earth is commanded to split and unleash a wicked explosion of blue flame – yet another spell in his arsenal. The deadly blast caught everyone around save for Yang standing in the midst, forcing cries and screams of pain. Flinging them away. His duplicates vanished. Weiss looking in horror and fright.

Bodies scattered here and there, motionless and charred. A sure sign…of two things. One, that Yang's message, his seriousness has been conveyed. Two, that Yang could not afford to be complacent, get careless. That they could survive a dangerous maneuver.

"Come on! Get up!" From the distance, the light blue fox began crying out words of encouragement. "Guys, please!" Like a spectator among a rampant audience in a sports stadium.

Yang ignored the resonating desperation, plucking the Mediator's trademark weapon out of the ground. The razor edge retracting safely into the flute, as he proceeded to toss the instrument in the air and catch it a few times before making it vanish. Slowly becoming nonchalant to what he had caused, unimpressed. Summoning back the Governor's huge sword.

"Seriously?" He mocked through the groans of his former comrades and family as they collect any remaining strength to rise back on their feet. "A-are you kidding me? You walk across the damn Vivace Forest; that's five k's in case any of you haven't got your facts straightened out… You show up right in front of my face, ask for a fight…and now here you guys are flat on your backs already like the pussies you are. I mean really. I can't tell whether this is for real, or you're handing me your asses on purpose. I could make a P, B and J and take you guys on at the same frickin' time here, people. But that's just showing off. Come on, gimme _something_!"

The green blobby rabbit Yuck could not take another insulting sentence. He rose from his downed position, careful not to exert himself. Reminding himself that his formless body is still that – a body, all the same. And that it is capable of all five senses, capable of inflicting and enduring pain.

"Heh. Look who's talkin'", he scoffed, toying with Yang's head. Attempting to, exerting and limiting himself. Adding a hint of sarcasm in the response. "That tickled, if you ask me. What, are _you _kidding me? You go nuclear and think you're all badass now? Sure, dude. I've had bee stings that hurt more than _that_."

"Bee stings, huh?"

He was almost back up. "Yeah. Bee stings." That one line, that confirmation infuriated the blue rabbit. No more games for him. No more playing around.

"That so? Well… Hyah!" Again, he leapt high, swinging the large blade at Yuck.

In the nick of time, he formed two scythe-like blades, defending against the attack. For the second time, they were locked in combat. Exchanging strike after bulky strike. Yang demonstrating a combination of acrobatics in his evasive movements and unmatched swordplay. It made sense once one realizes the original side of Woo Foo he undertook was Might. Yuck, on the other hand, exhibited pure coordination in the weapons he used, adjusting immediately to what the situation demanded. Conjuring and switching between long ranged and melee weapons. From tools like a pair of guns or crossbows if the distance was wide enough, to those such as sickles and maces if the gap seemed non-existent. Neck and neck. Nip and tuck. An even match-up, which in actuality was just Yang holding back as the rest recuperate.

Time marched on. The heavens endlessly hurled their bolts of thunder, bolts of lightning. Everyone had finally urged themselves to rise back to their feet, albeit unsteadily and slowly. Yin held Snow Flower's scabbard tightly and raised it in the air – a leader, so to speak.

"Charge!" With her command and an upward thrust of her sword arm, the other Woo Foo warriors engaged Yang once more; he could finally fight at full strength. At his best. The resounding clashing steel, the punches and kicks that flicked the air…representing, symbolizing the meaning and emotion behind each soul.

"At least…" A collision between father and son, Yang and Yo. The panda repelling the violent hare's strike with his iron gauntlets, the _Terra Manus_. Earth Hand. Mounting a steady defense with arms forming a cross-shape and allowing himself an opportunity for words. An image of Lupin on his mind. "Let me see him… I want to. I need to. Please… Just one minute with him. I'm begging you…!" His eyes flooded.

Yang's eyes remained desert dry, keeping a fierce mask as a face. A rageful face. "You had your chance, Dad." He broke the skirmish, both forces repelling from each other. A brief standstill. "And you blew it. Now, you won't live to see another!"

His venom released, he lunged again, intercepted by a large steel boomerang – the Silent Dragonfly, _Shizuka Tonbou_. Flung by and returning to its wielder, Lina, glowing a bright green as it accumulates strength from the encompassing grass, the surrounding vegetation.

Young love… Boyfriend and girlfriend… All other events boiling down to this. Another lethal conflict. A chance for Lina to save her lover from the untruths he had fed himself. The difficulty of the task was the last thing she would worry about. The first of her concerns being the numerous possible outcomes.

The two youths are caught together in an impact.

"Yang… Please…" Lina pleaded. "Snap out of it! I don't want to do this! _We _don't want to do this! It doesn't have to be this way." Brandishes parried and reflected… Cascading tears… "We can talk this through… I don't want to fight you."

"There's nothing to say… No more!"

Another broken clash. The others seized the moment, lunging towards Yang with loud cries and restless hearts. One warrior after another, taking turns at trying to land a blow. With every surprise, every trick up his sleeve, Yang shifted the momentum greatly. His mastery over the martial art never ceased to impress and frighten. Switching back and forth among his hand-picked assortment of weapons. The many elements incorporated, contributing to create numerous cataclysms. Boulder-sized blocks of ice… Tremors… Quakes… Whips of water… Electric fields… Roaring pillars of fire… Hurricanes and tempests… Blasts of darkness… Bursts of energy… The open meadow, gradually reduced to a wasteland. The results magnified when it came between Yin and Yang. Brother and Sister… The slashes exchanged between the two showing more significance than any other. Yang's eyes still reflecting the hostile and killing motives.

"Yang! Please, listen to me!" Like the others, Yin begged. Back and forth clashes and slamming steel. "I know we don't always see eye to eye. And yes, we do things to each other that we never really wanted to do. Sure I could say something along the lines of "I wish I was an only child!" or "I hate you!" But I could never mean that…" As she fended her brother's attacks, her eyes flooded. "I can never really hate you, Yang. I can't hate my own brother… The most important thing in the world to me. So please… Just stop this!"

They break free from each other… Another temporary halt.

He concluded the words, the meaning as false. Scoffing proudly. "I'm not buying any more of your crap… You can take your lies…and SHOVE IT ALL UP YOUR ASS‼" The heat of the battle still burned, growing larger.

"Ancient Woo Foo Art‼ Riot Riff‼" From the enchanted guitar…the Instrument of Many Voices, _Okunokoe no Kikai_: Iron Maiden… The shockwaves and distortions it can bring…

"Woo Foo Technique‼ Soul Fang‼" …to the life-bending iaidou blade and scabbard…the Justices of Lives, _Seizon no Saibankan_: Soul Saver and Soul Liberator… Its crescent-shaped spiritual projectiles.

One maneuver after another… One technique after another… One strike after another… The balance tipped on one side, only to be tipped to the other. Only to repeat the sequence back and forth. The battle raged on. The thunder and lightning crashes escalating into ear-bleeding volumes. Gladiators pushed far beyond their limitations and capabilities. The common man would question himself how creatures of such a young age could be so defiant towards the will of God, the laws of the world. How they could stare both fear and death in the eye and survive despite the scathes. Untamed beasts let loose from captivity, on trials for goals more crucial and significant other than survival.

_This…power… Yin… How could you say 'no' to this? How could you turn this down? You could have had it all! I guess the smart ones have their dumb moments, every now and then._

_The Woo Foo Talismans… Soul Saver and Soul Liberator… Iron Maiden…_

_The Woo Foo Crystals of Fire, Lightning, Darkness and Wind…_

_The Blade of the Governor…_

_The Blade of the Mediator…_

_And the Woo Foo Grimoire… The power of Fog…_

_I only have four Talismans… I only have four of the Twelve Crystals. But that's all I need. I have it all. A power greater than all the Night Masters combined… A power to oppose both heaven and hell! A strong force to defy Satan and God! I am…perfection! I am…an irrepressible force! So much strength to spare… Nothing can touch me!_

An epic battle, indeed. One that took its toll. One that unfortunately would appear to end in Yang's favor, as he stood tall despite the punishment he endured. Towering over his battered, bleeding, motionless and fallen enemies, proving himself to be the strongest up until the very end. That is not to say he himself had not been drained.

He urged his beaten body across the downed ones, dragging his large blade across the soil. His eyes set on his sister, who writhed and groaned flat on her back. Her body having been pushed, having exerted what it shouldn't have. Scars and blood from top to bottom. The skies and the clouds all settled down and eyed what was to happen.

The blade's edge is hoisted just near Yin's neck, which Yang had laid his foot on. The helpless rabbit could not fight the tears any longer; she let them flood her eyes and pour down the side of her face. Gagging and squirming from the weight applied on her. It took this one moment to shatter her hopes. Make her believe that her brother was indeed gone. That the monster on top of her was not the Yang that she had teased and argued with…the brother that would join her in the local playground, on the see-saw, on the swings…the brother that she would hug and hold…the little boy she had known her entire life and would forever love until the end of time's march… Her heart falling to a hard surface and cracking… She did not waste her time believing; she knew that her hopes, wishes and dreams would end up like the others. Broken and irreparable. But she still did not accept that Yang…the new Lupin…would be the one to slay her, to end her life.

_Yang… No… I'm done for… But… Not like this… Not like this… I don't wanna die this way…_

"I…don't ever…wanna see your face again…!" Yang breathed, the twisted workings of his mind more obvious than ever.

He lifted his sword to deliver that one last blow… There was nothing else for Yin to do, save brace herself. Everyone else was too exhausted to rise back, too weak to witness in fear.

Before the finishing blow was struck, thunder and lightning crashed at its absolute loudest. Weiss hunching down to a ball, screaming and whimpering in fear, blocking her ears out from the noise. The loud rumbling continued on, heralding a black portal. Announcing the arrival of another being…

* * *

_Phase 3 – Shades of Black_

Thunder and Lightning… Crashing much, _much _louder than before. Stopping my brother from claiming my life. _Our _lives. A portal in the distance. Another portal.

Yang took his foot off me, setting his sights on what was to come. Positioning his blade forward. Snow Flower was still in my hand. Who knows what could happen to me if I ever let it go?

Dad… Lina… Jobeaux… Coop… Roger… Dave… Yuck… And I… All broken down and flat on the ground. Weiss stared on and did the right thing, preventing herself from being thrown into the crossfire. Staying put, hoping that the light of day can pierce the shade. That it has not faded. Holding on to her Azure Flower every now and then…

"What the…?" Bro whispered. Pacing forward to the dark gateway. What. Is. Happening?

Bolts of electricity struck down right in front of us. Barely missing us. From the fading flash and dissipating smoke, an unexpected entity. A dark rabbit that mirrored every single touchable attribute Yang and I share, a horrible aura surrounding it. From the long ears to the gi. It just stood there, calmly and with closed eyes. Waiting… This must be nearby Fog at work… Lupin…? No, I'm not sure.

I rose back on my feet with half-strength, utilizing Snow Flower as a cane. Inhaling and exhaling to regain the rest of my strength.

"Who are you?" I drew the sword out, pointing the tip at this thing…

It spoke… Its voice calm, loud, echoing and booming, contrasting the light movements of its mouth. "Lupin…"

"Lupin…?"

"You…are an…embarrassment… He…is greatly disappointed…in you…Yang…"

"Say that again…!" Yang whispered, not wanting to be humbled.

"Lupin thought…that you…would succeed him… But he was…wrong…"

My brother's fist began to shake; he could not contain his rage for another minute. "Shut up…!"

"I…am the one…who will carry on…his legacy… You are…expendable… Worthless to…his eyes… He…has made…his decision… And his decisions…are final…!"

"SHUT UP‼" That was the last straw… Yang took up the blade and lunged at the shadow head-on, having snapped from hearing those words. A conflict commencing, as I slump down to my knees to consider…so. Many. Things.

Dad and I… We had set forth expectations. Prospects… High hopes for Yang. He must've left probably to escape all that. Perhaps to avoid disappointing us. Not that he truly has… Or maybe he left on this journey to find his own way of living up to those expectations… The things we had considered due on his part. And then he found Woo Foo Grandmaster Lupin, and another mountain of expectations in turn. All of which I have absolutely no clue about. All of which the only Woo Foo Grandmaster had expressively said that my brother did not live up to. That he was an embarrassment… A joke… After all the moments he's exceeded what his entire fiber, his heart, body and soul were all capable of. Yang… I wonder… How awful must he have felt?

But… There's no way. Lupin never seemed like the kind of person who would send someone, or some_thing_, to speak on his behalf; Dad didn't say that he was the type. Nor would he think or say something that harsh.

I suppose…I am to blame. Being the goody two shoes who did her very best in everything she did. Always rubbing it in when the opportunity presented itself. A boastful little fool. And worst of all, never really knowing how my brother meant to me. Wishing that he was more like me and never afraid to express it sometimes. Like father like daughter, taking for granted the things that God has given us, blessed us with. As if they meant nothing… How could I…?

Disgusted at what I was forced to hear, I drew my blade and leapt for the black rabbit ragefully.

"How…dare…you?" I exhaled, the thought of plunging my sword through this presence's chest the only thing on my mind. Slicing all the way as my brother forced himself by the sidelines, surprised. "What do you know about Yang? Huh? You pop up out of nowhere all smug and acting like you've got the answers…" It kept dodging my slashes, mocking me. "Feeding him lies… Who do you think you are, buddy? Yes, my brother's many things. He can be a moron one minute and be really crafty the next. He can be a jerk yet he can be quite the nice guy at the same time. He's a mixed bag, and I wouldn't want it any other way. And YOU have the nerve to call him worthless? YOU have the balls to come out here and tell someone you don't even know that he's…expendable? After everything he's been through? AFTER PUTTING HIS BLOOD, SWEAT AND TEARS TO ALL THIS?‼" My voice escalated there – proof of how much I valued, looked up to and loved my big brother. From time to time, he's told me that he wished he could be more like me. Compassionate. Caring. Aware. Smart… Not that he isn't. But truth be told…I also wished I could be more like him… Unafraid. Loyal. Outgoing. Outspoken. Headstrong. Willing. Always believing in something, always looking for the next real thing to believe in. "Obviously, I, and everyone else here, have no idea who you are…" I brandished Snow Flower quickly, creating a moon-shaped image. Transforming into a crossbow of ice when the blade had settled in the middle. I grabbed the weapon that I've created, taking aim. Speaking softly in anger. "…but you've just crossed the line…! Ancient Woo Foo Art, Sub-Zero Crossbow‼"

Multiple icicle bolts fired in immediate succession, the weapon feeling more like a machine gun than a crossbow. No words could describe how badly I bled in our fight against my brother. How we all lost so much blood that the grass around was no longer green. Scars from head to toe… But I casted all these concerns aside. I pressed on through the exhaustion, the injuries that were overwhelming. I wanted to put this shadow out of its misery…

All my shots…dodged. Parried and reflected. The black rabbit rushed at me. Fast. I braced myself, holding Snow Flower out. Waiting for an attack and an opening. It clenched up a fist to swing at me. Before anything could unfold, a slashing sound. The sound of skin and flesh being cut; Yang stepped in. Not because of a sudden change of heart. Not because he cared. He wanted this demon all to himself. It's easy to tell.

There was a disturbing vibe around him. Around these two… Traces, bundles of Fog circling around them. Once unseeable now exposed to the naked eye, a black-colored substance that looked like mist. However, it is not labeled under any of the three types of matter. Neither solid, liquid nor gas. Still, it's been proven that the power it carries can be harnessed in one way or another.

Yang yelled at the height of his lungs, announcing his attack. Both forces locked in combat, moving farther away from my grasp. The others haven't recovered yet… A very dire situation.

In an attempt to join the battle and tip the favor, I raced to the scene. Only to be repelled by an invisible wall, bouncing back from it. A barrier so that no one could interfere. I felt that it was impenetrable, but I hacked away at it anyway. I could not scale it, not without knowing how high it was. Efforts futilely put into an unrealizable cause.

"Yang!" I called out. His hand were tied. This black appearance was putting up quite the fight. Evading and guarding against spells and sword swings, while having his own assortment of spells and moves. It was even …until bro had been tossed and slammed against the shield. "Bro! Hold on! Weiss, try waking everybody up!"

"Got it!" She went off, moving from one lifeless body to another, shaking them. Urging them to get up and calling their respective names. As I stood before the shield, persisting. Effort after effort in trying to bring the wall down.

It was worse inside there. Yang was outclassed, outmatched. Tossed from one side of the secluded area to the other. Enduring the dark being's advances with no answer whatsoever. His cries of pain muted but still audible.

"Come on, bro! Keep going!" I could only stand by. I could not do anything. Not one of us outside. I am nothing more but a spectator, a member of an audience. Watching as my brother endure the punishment. How could anyone… How could someone, something…be more powerful than my brother? I felt my father's presence by my side, pounding at the transparent wall. Putting the power of the Earth Hand gauntlets to…some use. "Daddy, what do we do? We have to help him! But this stupid wall's in the way. We have to get in there!"

"Tch! I can't break it." He shaked the pressure off his arm.

"S'there some way? There has to be. Please, Daddy! Think! Yang's getting mauled in there!"

"It's no use. Earth Hand's supposed to break things easy. These gloves're real strong, but something's up with this wall."

"What is it?"

"I have no idea, but chances are it's got something to do with what your brother's taking care of right now." This shadowy rabbit… The high concentration of Fog around it. Both it and Yang… If only I knew more about Fog. And the Woo Foo Grimoire, the beacon that scopes for and absorbs Fog…

The next person coming from behind was Weiss, exhaling.

"Everybody alright?" I inquired.

"They should be, Miss Yin. They're trying to get up. What about Mister Yang? S'he okay?"

"I hope so…"

What was the point, though? My hopes're just gonna get crushed. Trampled beneath Fate's heel. Its shards and remains disseminate across whatever surface it stood on. Demonstrated by this losing battle Yang was fighting.

He skidded across the soil. His sword fallen off his palm.

"Yang!" Daddy and Weiss called.

"Brother!"

The shadow lifted the sword up with ease, like picking up a feather. Scanning it precisely before redirecting his sights on my chastised brother. Just as he did with the large blade, the shadow lifted Yang up by his neck. Pointing the sword at him. The blank mask, the unfeeling expression, enough to bring one to its knees. Enough to make one wonder. My worst fear yet, an unthinkable fear… It was about to happen… A blanket of silence draped itself around the scene. The seconds hand of the clock ticked and turned as my brother gagged and choked.

And then…it occurred… The sound of slashing skin and flesh… Drips of blood…

Everyone else had woken up in time, gasping with their entire hearts and souls at the shocking…the incomprehensible…the irredeemable deed that had just been done…

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG‼" My lungs bursted and exploded, my heart shattering…

As did Daddy's… "NOOOOOOOOO‼"

My twin…impaled… The huge sword thrusted through the torso… He writhed and screamed an unearthly, otherworldly scream. Moaning and groaning for air. A voice that was suffering the greatest pain conceivable… His wide, hurting eyes… The leaking blood from the body and the mouth. Pints of that vital red liquid, pouring down to the already-stained soil and grass… The expression on the shadow's face had not changed… Drier and colder than the North and South Poles… The motion, all life had faded completely seconds later… Yang was held by his ears, preceded by the sloshing, revolting sound of the blade being forcedly pulled out… The black rabbit discarded my poor brother aside…like a broken toy rather than life.

I fell forward. The shield was gone. In an instant, I rushed for the fallen and once proud Yang, kneeling right before him and gently placing his head on my lap. Ignoring the blood dripping from his mouth and onto my leg. Dad and Lina joining me, everyone else not too far behind the both of them. My tears have started, as I still wore that mask of disbelief. His temperature was dropping, falling like a boulder… There was a massive red hole in his body.

"Yang…" the name slipped slowly off my tongue, and I held my head down to touch his. I sobbed my hardest at this terrible unraveling. My brother… He saved me from this very predicament… I thought that I could do the same…believing that it was possible since I was his double… It _could _havebeen possible but not because of that…only because there had to be effort on my part… Why…? Why did I have to let him down? Why did I fail him? Why did _this _have to be my punishment for my faults? I've tried so hard… Was it not enough? Why? WHY? "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…Yang…"

"Yang… Is he really…" Lina collapsed, also crushed. Neverminding that the Silent Dragonfly boomerang had slipped off her shoulder. Her own cataract of tears flowing down and warming her cheeks. Her overbearing, bossy and sassy tendencies were seemingly erased, just like that… She held his hand, clutching it to her chest. "No…" Her sniffles and cries slightly louder.

Daddy crawled forward at him. Caressing that still face. "My little boy… My poor, poor little boy…" He scooped his son's head off my lap, placing it against his forehead. Mourning another loss. For Daddy, it was Lupin all over again. It was one hundred years all over again. How what had occured all led back to his foolishness and bonehead actions one century ago. When he squandered Lupin's existence in his life. The love and devotion that was given to him. Except for one huge difference…

The rest of the gang circled around and clamored quietly and solemnly… Releasing their grievances…

"Mister…Yang…"

"Oh my God…"

"No…"

"Poor Yang…"

"We let him down… We _all _did… We weren't there… We weren't really there when he needed us…"

Weiss approached Yang and I carefully, sinking down to her knees… This was the first time she had encountered death… "Mister Yang… Why…?" Crying out the same question I repeatedly asked myself.

Yang's body, cold as ice… Still as the water… The gale simmered down to a breeze…as though it may have witnessed the abrupt, the premature end of one's life… The skies were still painted black… How would Lupin react to this? How greatly, badly would the death of his pupil affect him?

I caressed his ears tenderly and his face a few more times before cautiously settling his head down the ground. Yang…was gone… My double… My other… The one I have known these past twelve years… The one who has always loved me and shown me that… The most important person in the world to me… I have let him down… It's all my fault… All…my…fault…

Snow Flower… I held its scabbard and stared at it, my eyes still wet. My sorrow turned to strength… My loss empowering my rage… Into an unquenchable ire… Resentment…for the one responsible… A hatred growing stronger… The urge to avenge… My blade emanated a deep blue aura that spread across my whole self…

Fiercely I turned my head towards the shadow with an enraged and teary face.

"You… You MONSTER‼" I shouted, unsheated my katana and rushed at the dark rabbit. Hacking and slashing away at this…this bastard! Catching him off guard with my repeated and relentless blows. Icicle shards… An ensnaring, floating sphere of water… A chain of water… Smooth javelins of ice… Among many other Woo Foo spells and abilities I have learned… Graceful and gruff brandishes… Agile and coordinated movements… I lost control of my feelings. Each one of them were applied into each move I made. From the slashes to the evasive backflips… "Woo Foo Ice BAT‼" A crystal baseball bat formed and I took it, smashing this black hare. Flung high in the sky…several yards.

That was the cue…

Daddy took the lead, running across towards me. "Yin! Everyone, behind me! Now! Just like we rehearsed!" Our crew lined up except for Weiss, who tended to the lifeless Yang, hoping that it wasn't too late. From tallest to shortest, we positioned ourselves. We took aim. Dad waved his two fingers in a sign, a Kanji character glowing where his hand had moved… The letter transformed into a huge, heavy, glowing arrow of pure energy… Dave, Lina, Roger, Coop, Jobeaux, Yuck, Dad and I holding it up by its shaft.

Just the right height… We waited…and waited…and waited… Then…!

"Ancient Woo Foo Art…" Daddy mumbled some more. "Prismatic Arrow‼" The projectile was launched… Thrown towards the helpless, falling shadow. I thought, I knew that what goes around comes around. This entity had it coming. He deserved it. I didn't care if it was a childish and immature thought. My brother had to be avenged. Vindication was in order, and I had to carry it out…

But the surprises kept coming… Pulsating heartbeats… Loud ones…

An enraged holler blasted across the meadow, calling to the blackened heavens. An untamed yell. We turned to see Weiss on the ground, shivering in fear of what she saw. Yang… He was on his feet! Hunching forward, violence in his stare. Rid of blood. The large scar on his body glowed red as the sun… No pupils on his eyes. A disturbing air orbited around him, coming from that fingerless glove on his right hand – the Woo Foo Grimoire… Faint hints of red and yellow with dark and pale shades – the Woo Foo Crystals of Fire, Lightning, Wind and Darkness. All of them, attached to his arms. He looked fixedly at the shadow rabbit, sprinting at him without even picking up his blade… The Blade of the Governor… Nothing but his bare, vengeful, flesh-hungry and blood-thirsty hands.

The shadow lifted itself up off the ground, exhausted and beaten. The arrow that had pierced him disappeared, but he was not aware of my brother's approaching apparition. He was caught! Held by the throat – a reverse of what had happened. Yang's arms emitted embers and sparks, which grew into flames and discharges. Whatever feeling was left in those eyes were negative… Hatred… Anger… Bloodlust… Remorselessness… They all peaked into a massive explosion that left ashes and smoke behind. A Woo Foo maneuver…Hand of Ruin… The smoke fizzled out to reveal the shadow hare burned and electrocuted, fading away. Returning to its original Fog form… All of us wondered how powerful Yang had become. The strength that he had gained under Lupin's tutelage… The wolf… The only one who has achieved the rank of Woo Foo Grand Master. Greater than Dad's title… How powerful would he _truly _be? How much of a threat would he actually impose…?

Everything was quiet. The grass was blown by the breeze. The skies were still clouded. God was still looking down at the aftermath.

Before we knew it, Yang had set his sights on us… What was he going to do next?

* * *

_Phase 4 – Sacrifice…_

Mister Yang… My teacher…my mentor… He and Miss Yin, his sister, have taken me and many others under their wings. Taught us the history of ancient Woo Foo weaponry, both forgotten and remembered. Taught us how Woo Foo had introduced so much to the world and how the art and culture weren't repaid well. The timeless fables and tales of the monumental battles against Eradicus, the Night Master and the Infernal Beast… Tales that were not included in cookie-cutter reference books and encyclopedias. He gave me so much to admire. Guidelines in which I would mold myself in accordance to.

But now…

It started last month… That was how long neither one of us have heard from him. When my worries started to show and overcome. And now here he is… Labeled as the bad guy… He wasn't the bad guy from the beginning… No. He could never be. He just had it bad. He wanted to help the ones he cared about. The ones he loved. He couldn't have known any better.

And he's suffering for all that… An unchained monster to the usual eye. Brimming with power and contaminated with it. Evident by the dark colors around him.

Mister Lupin…the wolf person I met last week. A friend that I have made, despite being strangers from each other's perspectives. He's caught up in all this too. Also blamed and accused. It's hard. It's difficult…to resist the urge to wonder why. You can't help but do so…

I hold Master Yo's arm tightly and he brought his other one around. The cold steel finish of Earth Hand did not shut off the warmth of his hug. A flash before my eyes…

"_Daddy…?" A hospital hall… With somebody underneath the sheet…_

"_Doc… How is he…?" My big brother, Tyler…_

"_I am truly sorry…" A doctor… "We…could not help him in time…"_

"_Daddy…! No…! NO‼" I drew close to the bed, my father beneath the blanket. My 43 year-old Dad…proclaimed dead. Hugging him and picturing him hugging me back…_

_Mom grabbed the doctor by his coat, resisting the tears. "You didn't help him in time? Or you didn't do everything? There's a difference, you son of a bitch! You've been in that emergency room for four hours, and you're telling ME? That you couldn't help him in time?" Words of hysteria… Mommy and Daddy were arguing the other night. About money…the least rational of reasons. How all their combined, hard-earned income was misappropriated by Mommy. How it was all being kept away by Daddy safely in our family vault. They argued and argued…and argued…_

"_Mom…" I couldn't avoid it._

"_Ma'am, we—"_

_Mom's voice was louder now. "You. Had. All the time you needed, jack! What the fuck is that certificate of yours made of? Toilet Paper?"_

"_Mom…!" She was frightening me._

"_WHAT?" That was it…_

"_Y-you're scaring me…" _

_Ty put his arm around me and his other on Dad, and I settled a little. His eyes were bone dry. Devoid of tears. But he was sad, too. He only thought of how sad he was and never really showed it._

"_Dad…" He murmured, stroking the soft cloth…_

_A car accident that day. Daddy went to the local pub that day to think the whole dilemma through. Drinking shots, trying out different beer brands. To numb the stress out. Numb the pain of not seeing eye to eye with his wife. Mommy definitely had her reasons for using up all that money. And Daddy's reasons for not agreeing with her were somewhere along the lines of "too risky" or "waste of time" or "her hardheadedness and outright impudence". He tried to drive back home intoxicated, when he wasn't sober yet… He would've probably been thinking about settling their differences if he was…_

_6:30 PM that day… The exact time Dad was announced dead… Our family wasn't the same anymore. Daddy wouldn't be there to wait for me to come back from the Woo Foo Academy and wrap his arms around me anymore. Tyler is the closest thing. No, he is not a consolation. He's my brother, and he bears resemblance to my Dad. We're fifteen years apart. He's the only one I can turn to… Him, God and Nana… He's the only one who can remind me of my Dad, his embraces bearing that same warmth. Always there to wipe my eyes whenever they were wet._

But Master Yo… Being held by him, it's the same. I picture my Dad instead of the old panda. Maybe even more so than when Ty puts his arms around me. It's a tender feeling. A moment you want to last and hold on to. He held me the same way he would hold Miss Yin or Mister Yang… Like his own children…

Mister Yang… He's writhing and throbbing in pain. His fingerless glove released a dark hue, the Crystals of Fire, Lightning, Wind and Darkness adding color. The kaleidoscope shooting all the way to the clouds. He groans and moans, holding his torso and avoiding the large scar.

"Yang…" Miss Yin approaches her brother, more concerned than before.

"What's happening?" I ask, holding on to the Azure Flower.

Master Yo lets go of me and gives an order. "Everyone, hold him down. I'll try a few healing spells. Yin, I'll need your help."

"Okay", said the whole crew.

"Weiss, stay close."

"Alright."

Quickly, Roger grabs Mister Yang by his waist and restrains him, the rest gathering up around. Master Yo's hands glowed – a healing spell.

"Dude, relax", the ogre tried his hardest to hold him. "This is for your own good." Mister Yang was fighting back, hissing and spluttering blood from the mouth. A provoked animal at a zoo, and the gang was a group of zookeepers. There were no pupils in his wild eyes, which scared me.

The panda finishes charging the spell and casts his shining hand over the huge burning cut with Miss Yin holding the other hand, lending her strength.

"Yang, please", he comments with words of unrest. "Just a few more seconds… There!" The scar closed up, but Yang was still fighting it. Still trying to break free.

"It's not working!" Yin pointed out.

"Damn!"

Not working… This is not good. There was…one other option.

I reach into my pocket and pull out a small resealable bag. Inside, grains of a yellow, powdery substance – the pollen of the Azure Flower. The pollen said to heal all injuries, illnesses and lacerations. This was arguably the most difficult decision in my life. It has to be done.

I clench my fist and move in on Yang's face. Waiting for an opening from his mouth.

"Weiss, what're you—"

"On her hand…"

"But that's…!"

"Mister Yang", I whisper and hold his face gently, force all of the pollen in as his mouth gaped and closed suddenly to the foreign pang on his tongue. "Please, just swallow… Swallow it."

Fifteen seconds of jerking and hurting and Yang quieted down, as though a sedative bullet had been fired at him. Those closed eyes, that still and tranquil mask. Everyone witnessed with wide eyes and wide, wordless mouths at what has just unfolded. Everyone knew and have been sympathizing with me… This act that I have just done. What did I do?

"Weiss…" The name slipped of Yin's tongue gradually.

"You just…"

"That pollen…"

"Kid…"

None of them expected this.

Master Yo crouched down to my height as I tuck away the bag back in my pocket and showed his bemusement, his shock. His gratitude. "Weiss… You just… You just fed Yang the Azure Flower's pollen. The pollen that was meant to be for your mom."

"You saved my brother." Miss Yin's eyes flooded again. "You gave up the chance to save your mom…for me. For Yang. For us… Thank you." She ended with a teary smile.

Lina crouched down and leaned her head to touch Yang's. Also smiling tearily, sniffling. "Yeah. Thank you. Thank you…Weiss…"

"You guys…are more of a family…than my mom could ever be." That one came out without a speck of emotion… It gave everyone the wrong idea. A convenient lie…

"Weiss…"

_Look at the possibilities. Look at the brightest ones the most. And know that they can happen._

I'll find another way to save my mom… I'll reach my happiness. I'll reach cloud nine. But _not _at the expense of those around me.

The entire gang, battered and busted. Bruises and blood stains from top to bottom. We were all exhausted. No use denying that.

A crackling sound then fills the silence; Yang's glove was producing charges. The Woo Foo Grimoire. It was still active.

Yin's expression changed with the shift in focus. "This damn thing. I'm gonna destroy this stupid Grimoire! No one stop me!" She readies herself to blast the glove with a spell.

Before the shot is fired, Master Yo signals her to stop.

"Yin, wait!"

"What?"

"I think… I think the Woo Foo Grimoire's trying to save Yang."

"What did you say? This piece of… _This_? Save Yang? This thing caused all this!"

"I know, but it's something that's occurred to me. From a bunch of old notes and scrolls that were written back in the day. The Woo Foo Grimoire saves those who have been given its trust. Those that have proven themselves."

The pink rabbit relaxes herself. "How can you be sure?"

"Because a very close friend of mine wrote those notes. One of my two closest friends." The sentence was said reflectively. "Colleagues of mine…and your mother's." Yin and Yang's mother. Yo's wife.

"Our…mom's?"

All the panda did was nod quietly; he's hiding something. No. More like forgotten, by the looks of his posture. Knowing the twin rabbits, one or both of them would go every length to find the truth.

Another brief silence. Broken by a booming laughter. A malevolent voice. We all stood our ground, looking around to find the source.

"Surprise, surprise, surprise." A jeering, laid-back tone. Thunder and lightning roared and stamped once again to indicate a large swirling vortex of Fog made seeable. The spiral ceases and a dark-furred wolf in a black leather longcoat and black pants appeared. An evil smile stretching his face, his tail wagging in delight. "Looks like I've hit the jackpot."

Lupin…? No…it can't be. It's not.

* * *

_I plan on turning this fanfic into a series, but I can't think of a good name for it... _

_Thanks to everyone who's given my story a look, who's shared it with people they know and who's reviewed it... Thank you to those who've been with me every inch of the way. You guys know the drill. Leave a comment/review, 'coz I always love feedback. ;)_


	21. Iconoclast

_Thank you, THANK YOU, all the readers who hang on with me. This story didn't get a lot of reviews, but just taking a look at my story means SOOOO much to me. I can't thank you guys enough. I'll be back hopefully next month for the sequel. Thank you GriffinsMustFly for encouraging me throughout my doubts, for reminding me to stick to my guns and hang in there. It's very sad to see the Yin Yang Yo! fandom just randomly die off like this; it's like she and I are the remains of the already-small community._

* * *

Our bodies were nearly broken, blood-stained and tired. Having fought one nightmarish battle, pushed beyond our limits. The end result of it was this. My student, my son, Yang…gravely wounded and exhausted. Sleeping. Lying unconscious on my lap, saved by Weiss' selflessness. The new Lupin, as referred to by Woo Foo "Elders", Ti and Chai…

Like my precious Lupin before him, Yang had let his ambitions get the best of him. Wholeheartedly doing everything he could to make his hopes and wishes a reality. Thinking that everyone should have something to believe in, but just doing so was not enough. That action was still required. Lupin and Yang… They're not wholly different. They're well-meaning. Stubborn. Caring. Aspiring. Proud. Dedicated. Valuing the people they care about. Always being a good brother, in Yang's case. Being the perfect student and a son to me, in Lupin's.

Then it struck me. Why I was so complacent. Why I acted apathetically to Lupin. The reason I lost him in the first place…

"_Master Yo! Look, look, look!"_

"_Yes, Lupin?" Lupin…age eight…_

"_I finally got that spell right! Here, check it out! Trans-Foo-mate‼ Yah!"_

"_Wow. You got it! Attaboy!"_

"_And it's all thanks to you." He jumped at me with arms wide open, laughing as I carry him around. His tail curling around my back, adding to his already warm embrace. I let go of him and place him to the ground. He continued happily. "Now I'm gonna go upstairs and try that fire spell!" And off to his room he went, his steps up the stairs noisy._

"_Do it outside, Lupin! I don't have fire insurance covered."_

"_Okay! Just need to get that spell book."_

That was it. I wanted him to stay that way. All this. Let him continue to be the perfect student and child, as a way to fill this hole in me. This void that I don't understand up until today. I had loved Lupin more than anything. My complacency was out of fear that I might lose him – a painful irony in the end. In the process of being blinded by bliss, the desire to keep him with me for as long as I live, I had lost him in the sands of time. After that one falling-out, that argument. If I had truly loved him, then I shouldn't have deprived him of his freedom. The freedom to cherish his Woo Foo heritage, just as I have cherished him. To traverse the horizons and honor its name. He was willing and ready. And I was a senescent, repressive and reluctant panda. The only true regard in which we differed.

I stroke my little boy's face lovingly, finally fully grasping the meaning of it all. Smiling at him as though he smiled back if he was awake. His lips move gently and turn into a small crescent, enjoying the breezy feeling of my fingers caressing his cheeks.

"You'll be alright…", I say to him as the father I am. "…my son."

My daughter Yin places her arm over me and beams along with me. "Yeah… I'm here too, big brother. We're all here." I told her to cherish her brother. Reminded her that something as special as a sibling only comes once in a blue moon.

The span is cut short by an echoing laughter. A spiral of what looked like a black mist swirls before us – a portion of Fog made visible.

"Surprise, surprise, surprise", a jeering voice appears out of the blue. The vortex scatters and fades to reveal a wolf with a long tail, deep green eyes, dark fur and a smug smirk. His ensemble, a black leather longcoat showing a six-pack underneath and a pair of leather pants. He flexes his claws and cracks his knuckles before folding his arms. "Looks like I've hit the jackpot."

The entire crew braced themselves, putting their dukes up and brandishing whatever weapon they were armed with.

This new presence continued to mock, pretending to avoid conflict. "Hey, hey, hey. Come now. Didn't you kids know that it's not nice to point dangerous objects at someone? Especially strangers? Didn't your mommies and daddies teach you that?"

"Weiss, get behind me", I ordered beneath my breath, casting my arm in front of her. And Earth Hand along with it.

"Who are you?" Yin called, gripping _Yuki no Hana _tightly by the hilt.

"Are you…Lupin?" Asked Lina, the Silent Dragonfly boomerang hanging and dangling by her shoulder.

"Lupin? Oh darling, I think you've got it twisted." The dark wolf paced, each step he took having an uncomfortable, enfeebling force behind. He held his hip with both hands, saying, "You can call me…Makai." The name fell off his tongue slyly and wickedly.

Makai…

"Makai… You mean like that Hawaiian word for 'seaweed'?" Yuck asked with blades for arms.

Infuriated and feeling insulted, he reacted immediately. "No!"

Makai… The meaning infiltrates my mind. The translation seeps into me.

My little girl gasps at the other meaning of the word. "Isn't that how you say 'hell' or 'inferno' in Japanese?"

He exclaims to the wind jubilantly. "Ding ding ding! We have a winner! You really _are _the braniac, eh, Yin?" How does he…know her name?

"How do you know my name?"

"Don't take it personally. I know all your names. After all…" He breaks into silence and keeps us waiting impatiently before finally finishing the rest. "…the Infernal Beast sees, hears and feels _e-v-e-r-y-t-h-i-n-g_.Fog _is _what the Infernal Beast is made of."

The ending statement plucked out a gasp from each of our mouths. The Infernal Beast. That's it! Makai…the Heart of the Infernal Beast. A tyrannical, destructive and terrifying wolf-like monster that set foot on this world five thousand years ago. And the Fog all around is the very fiber of the Beast. Its building blocks, its very foundation.

He refuses to die…

"Makai! You don't quit, do you?" I put my fists up and brace myself.

"Oh, NOW you remember me! Thanks a lot, Yo." The sentence slides off with a hint of sarcasm; he intentionally takes every situation for granted, just to infuriate those around him. "But it's okay. It doesn't matter…because I'm baaaaaack, baby!" He sung the last phrase, mocking us even further, if that was possible.

"But we killed you! The four of us!" Me…and my three brave female comrades. I was the leader of the bunch, but that did not automatically mean we weren't equals. My friends… A strong, proud and majestic white wolf… An inexhaustible, energetic and courageous arctic fox… A graceful, elegant and vivacious white rabbit, her beauty radiating. _Their_ beauty. The four of us were gallant Woo Foo warriors back in our day, in our prime. Our greatest battle was against Makai, for the world. We won, yet had no full knowledge of how Fog can operate. The many ways it can be used, some of which have yet to be discovered.

Makai grinned from ear to ear, sowing fear into our hearts and minds. "On the contrary, panda, you did not. You only kept me waiting, and that was all I had to do. I waited…and waited…and waited…until I was able to sucker your precious little Lupin…into doing _all _the work for me." He uncovered a toothy grin and chuckled, proud of what he had done. Leaving me wide-eyed with what he told me as I now understand.

This…thing… This…creature… This devil…! He…was the one…who tempted my dear student…! Using Lupin's ambitions, his aspirations…his dreams…against him…! A tool to revive himself. Unforgivable… Irredeemable…

Everyone called out.

"You?"

"You were behind all this?" Weiss asked.

The black wolf nonchalantly shifts his attention to his claws, flicking off small bits of dirt, saying arrogantly with confidence in his unlimited power, "Yup. All me."

Yuck added. "But the Infernal Beast was killed by the Mediator and the Governor five thousand years ago! If you say _you're _the Infernal Beast, then how can you be here right now?"

Breaking character, he giggles and holds his hand over his mouth, amused by the statement. All before explaining the everything. That the Mediator and the Governor didn't completely kill him, how the Infernal Beast as a whole degraded into Fog and faded from the common eye. How even though the two Founders of Woo Foo "scored a few lucky punches", he lived off the negative emotions and traits the world exhibited. It took him many more years to regain enough strength to act again despite the lack of a definitive physical form, through that segment of Fog that made up the Beast's heart. Evident from the faint heartbeats that would occasionally ring wherever he was. It was when my companions and I were alive that he could finally assume this exact same body he stands before us with now. He mentions how we overcame his wrath and that he waited behind the scene. Waited for the right time… When Lupin was born…

I hear Yang groaning, impelling his body to move just a little and his eyes to open slightly. He wondered as he looked on at Makai who turns to him demeaningly with a smile that I would more than love to slap off.

"Yang…" He fakes warmth in his grin, using it to conceal his underhanded inclinations. "Dear, dear Yang… The new Lupin. You two are so much alike when you think about it. You're brash. You're cocky, stubborn, hardheaded and determined. You'd do anything to get what you want, just like Lupin. And it's lead you to this. You intentionally turned on everybody you care about and love all because you wanted to protect them. And instead, you ended up hurting them, and inhumanely I might add. Ironic, ain't it? But don't feel bad. After all, you've been a great help and you pulled through for me. Without you, I wouldn't be here right now. I gotta tell ya. That Woo Foo Grimoire ya got there? It is sooooo kick-ass. I really must thank you. Oh shucks, if only I brought you a big plate of cookies or something."

"Y-you… You did this…?" Yang strained and coughed, his current condition and stinging scar stopping him from unloading his rage on Makai. "You…used me? And Lupin…?"

"Yup. Only… You're not completely useless like the damn dog. He didn't do his job right. He did. Not. Get. It. Done. I mean I was stuck in the Pit along with him because of him. Yeah, you heard me. That dumb Sealing spell kept me locked up… But all that's behind us now, so whatever." Useless? Lupin? MY LUPIN?‼ This son of a…

My hand vibrated and I eyed him in a deathly stare, my contained rage just wanting to explode and be known, saying, "Lupin… What did you do to him…? What did you do to Lupin? WHERE IS HE?"

Makai shrugs his shoulders; we were all getting really fed up with that behavior. "Dunno. Probably off somewhere in the dark…dying or something. Who knows? But in all honesty, does it really matter to you, you old fart? You didn't give a damn about him, and I don't blame you. A worthless, no-good, gutter piece of trash, that boy is. Failure with limbs."

That was the last straw… He had to remind me of my poor parenting and selfishness. He had to implant pictures of how I acted like I wasn't proud of Lupin. How I had let those small, precious wonders, the joy he's given me, all go to waste. He had to go that far…

My eyes swam in warm, cascading tears. I snarled violently, letting out a roar and charging at him. Earth Hand glowing around my arms. Makai crosses his arms and keeps that irritating smile and summons a dark forcefield to block off my fist, bouncing me back.

"Daddy!" Yin called.

"Dad…" Yang whispered, attempting to stand on his feet. Falling to his knees instead and coughing blood. "Damn…bastard…!" Losing consciousness again.

His sister holds his back, telling him, "Yang, please. Save your strength."

Makai glances at his wrist as if he were wearing a watch. "Whoops, I've overstayed my welcome. I really must go. But don't be sad, kiddies. Yo. I'm sure we'll see each other again."

"What are you going to do?" Yin rises up and brandishes Snow Flower.

"You'll know… Eventually. Somehow. Until then, arrivederci." He turns his back on us and walks the opposite way, laughing loudly a maddened laugh.

"Makai!"

"Wait!" My daughter shot a spell of ice, but Makai had already vanished into the night sky.

The Infernal Beast. It hasn't really died. All along, I thought it was nothing more but a mindless terror, bent on nothing but destruction. Acting without consideration. A wolf-shaped monster of infinite brute strength. Everyone thought the same. The Mediator and the Governor, the two knights that have created the art and culture of Woo Foo, did not put an end to the Beast. Only put it in a comatose state, a stasis. My greatest fears have come. The Woo Foo Elders, Ti and Chai, have predicted it incorrectly. Despite being a wolf and bearing wolf's blood, Lupin was not to be the vessel that will become the Infernal Beast. The monster used him as a vessel to accumulate enough Fog to attain a physical form. To be able to carry on the work, the mess that my student and my son have both unknowingly caused in his stead. The worst had come. A much greater threat is coming, and Woo Foo is the world's only real hope of neutralizing this impending danger.

I lift myself up and focus on the dark cave. We have to be ready. All of us. The Mediator and the Governor have told us that it is only through a shared, unbroken bond that we can triumph over the Beast. We need all the tools we can get.

"Everybody", I direct the crew and wait for them to huddle behind me. "We're going in that cave."

"Huh?"

"Why?"

"What could possibly be in there?"

This was just a hunch… "There could be weapons in there. Woo Foo Talismans, Woo Foo Crystals, you name it. Find and bring out whatever you can. Leave no stone unturned. Weiss, stay with me at all times." If Yang could use those weapons he just used, there might be more.

"Yes, sir."

"Yuck, watch my boy for me."

"Got it. You'll be fine, dude."

"Everybody, let's move. Go, go, GO!"

We all scrambled into the cave and searched high and low, salvaging everything we could find. Inside, I close my eyes and ponder. The rest continued on ahead, without me.

"_Master Yo, what're you doing?" Lupin, age eleven…_

_From the Woo Foo Armory, I brought out a Ball and Chain crafted from a mystic mineral. Designed to suppress the strength and power of the one it is attached to. Lupin's power was at its absolute peak. He has mastered the strongest spells and techniques. He could flip a truck like a pancake. He could demolish buildings. He was capable of obliterating an entire nation's army. The thought sparked. How dangerous could an eleven year-old boy with that much power be?_

"_Hold still, Lupin", I said and took his ankle, clipping the steel ball on. "Now try walking for me."He was walking fine; this particular Ball and Chain wasn't really heavy. I sigh comfortably. "Good."_

Lupin… My student, my pupil. He can't be dead. Not that easily. I know him all too well. The only Woo Foo Grandmaster, and with very good reason. One of the most powerful Woo Foo warriors I know… I know he'll be fine. I know I'll see him again one of these days. On better terms.

* * *

A large void… A soundless space… Infinite loneliness. In the middle, a large crimson griffin hunched in a ball, suspended and floating. He did not realize that his sentence was soon to end.

In front of the beast crackled and opened an ominous oval-shaped portal. Stepping forth out of it was the Heart of the Infernal Beast, Makai. Grinning all the way. The griffin looked at him as a being he has heard of from timeless tales and stories, whose presence and influence he was very well aware of.

"Eradicus, I presume", Makai's voice penetrated the silence.

The griffin was stunned, exclaiming, "Makai? The Heart of the Infernal Beast?"

"The one and only." The black wolf winked and bowed, opening his lips to show a toothed smile underneath.

"B-but…you died."

"If I were dead, could I touch you like this?" Makai took his cold hand and touched the griffin's wing.

As a first, Eradicus gasped to show disbelief and fear. He was _not_ the original Night Master – fabrications that were somehow believed to be true. It was the wolf that was before his very eyes, the Infernal Beast. The one who had once laid waste to the planet. The only one more powerful. His one thousand years of existence falls in extreme comparison to the five thousand that Makai has lived.

Not knowing Makai's intentions, Eradicus asked out of suspicion. "What do you want?"

"Why, isn't it obvious? I'm here to enlist _your _help. You've got an awesome resume for dastardly deeds, griffin. By the way, how _do _you spell 'griffin'? I'm always confused. Is it g-r-i-f-f-i-n? Or is it g-r-y-p-h-o-n? It really gets to me, y'see, and—"

Eradicus immediately intercepted, preventing any further deviation. "Makai! Why would I trust you? What makes you THINK that I will lend you a helping hand?"

Makai chuckled and answered in an overexaggerating and sarcastic tongue, "Because I'm the only one, I repeat: _the only one_, who can get you out of here. No offense, but this is by far the biggest shithole I've ever seen. I mean you don't have a bed to sleep on, you got no kitchen, no TV, no patio, you don't have a toilet, for goodness' sake!" He turned his back and paused, looking over his shoulder to let one last bit of information out, smiling a sinister smile beneath. To put the cherry on top of the cake. "That, and I can guarantee you the keys to the castle. You and I, Eradicus and Makai, on top of the world. Whaddya say?"

To accept and be free or to refuse and remain. An obvious choice. This was a no-brainer.

After a moment of thinking, Eradicus stretched out his talon and shook Makai's paw. A dark pact has been made. A covenant of evil. Two titanic forces joining together, ready to bring the planet to its knees. Ready to reduce all to dust.

"My minions", the griffin demanded. "This is not official unless one particular condition is met. I will not join you until you agree to set free my minions."

"That's all? You got a deal, then. Easy. As. Pie." The handshake lasted a minute. A villainous grin crept upon Eradicus' beak. Makai's remained, stayed unchanged.

From the wolf's maw slipped a chuckle. The chuckle became louder into a diabolic laugh, only increasing in volume until it could no longer do so. The griffin joined in the twisted jubilation. An age of darkness is soon to come. Eradicus, the merciless and vile griffin, and Makai, the Heart of the Infernal Beast. With their combined forces, that hellish era was fast approaching.

A war against Woo Foo. The eternal conflict between good and evil shall begin…again…

* * *

_I have enjoyed doing this story SOOOOO much. I don't think I can find the words to explain that. _

_Please, please, PLEASE, review and leave me your comments, your gripes and what you loved about the story. Were my main OC's, Lupin and Weiss, lovable? Even if there's one in the works, does this story REALLY deserve a sequel? Leave me your personal thoughts, send me a private message, anything. I'll see you guys when I see you ;)_

_Disclaimer: Yin Yang Yo! is the intellectual property of Bob Boyle/Jetix/Disney. I do not own the show and its characters._

_- CRMartin_


End file.
